Twins: A Different Life
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: When Voldemort attacked he didn't kill Lily and James. When he met his downfall they mistook Harry's twin as the GWL, they send their son away to the Dursley's but he doesn't quite make it in to the Dursley's loving care. Harry will take Hogwarts and his 'family' by storm and by the time the 'light' realize their mistake it will be too late for them to fix. OOC!Dark!Powerful!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Twins; A different life.**

**Warning: none for this chapter.**

**A/N: This is going to be a dark Harry but not evil as such. This is a story i began and i thought id see what people thought but Dark Repercussions is main story so this one wont be updated as much unless i get amazing reviews and responses. if you like it let me know and i'll continue this at regular intervals.**

**Prologue;**

"Quick Lily, he's coming take the twins and run." James Potter yelled. The Dark Lord blasted down the door and hit James with a stunner before the man knew what was what. He continued up the stairs opening the locked doors with a flick of his wand.

"No my baby's please. Take me instead." Lord Voldemort sighed, he didn't have time for this, he threw a stunner and Lily Potter slumped to the ground. He stepped carelessly over her still form looking in to the crib where two children, one who was supposed to be able to defeat him, sat gazing up at him. One, the girl, with plain brown eyes and auburn hair he shook his head and turned to the other. The boy, Harry Potter if the rat was correct, looked upon him with glaring green eyes that shone with power, the Dark Lord closed his eyes and felt the waves of magic rolling of this child, and he opened his eyes.

"You are a powerful child, the one to defeat me. I would keep you alive if I knew you would join me but of course with your family there would be no chance." The man murmured more to himself but unknown to him the child, Harry Potter, heard every word. Voldemort leveled his wand and cast the killing curse, it struck the boy square on the forehead but rebounded at speeds unknown causing a magical backlash ripping the dark lord from his body and caving in the ceiling. Harry was thrown back unconscious bleeding from the lightning cut on his forehead and a piece of wood hit Rose Potter on the cheek creating the same mark.

When Sirius Black fell in to the ruins of the Potter cottage he cried out when he saw the still form of his best friend, he cast and 'Enervate' and was relieved when James stirred. James leapt up and dashed up the stairs with Sirius behind him and ran in to the room. He took in the scene, Lily's fallen figure, the pile of smoking robes and the trail of blood running down Rose's face. He awoke Lily and picked up his daughter.

"She destroyed him Lil's our Rosie has destroyed the Dark Lord." Only Sirius noticed the stirring form of the Potters eldest child and he scooped him up in his arms as James and Lily went to celebrate.

"It seems that Rosina is the prophecy child." Dumbledore told Lily and James as they sat in the elderly headmaster's office.

"We must train her so she is ready when Lord Voldemort returns."

"What about Harry?" Lily asked looking at her son.

"I think it would be best if someone else were to look after him or he will be forever bitter at the attention young Rose will get as she grows."

"What!" Lily gasped.

"Think Lil's Rosina is famous we won't have time for another child." James reasoned with her.

"Your right but where shall he go?"

"Your sister would be the perfect candidate therefore when he returns to the magical world he will have a humble upbringing and won't be bitter to Rosina's fame." Lily nodded and handed over her son to Dumbledore who ended the meeting and took baby Harry to the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive, as soon as he left the street an elderly man with a long white beard appeared in a flash of white light.

"That fool is wrong again and I shall not let you grow up in this home." Merlin told the child and picked up the bundle and disappeared in the same fashion he arrived. Harry Potter would not be seen in that time for 10 years.

_**So i hope you like it, the idea came to me in an ethics lesson so i thought id give it a shot. If you want me to carry this on hit that review button but like i said earlier Dark Repercussions is my main story.**_

_**Jessiikaa***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins; A different life.**

**Warning: none for this chapter.**

**A/N: __****I was supposed to upload this part with the prologue to give you guys a decent taster but I forgot so I apologize. I wanna say a massive thanks to all the great responses I had for just the little part I previewed and if I keep getting reviews like that then you guys may force my hand in to writing more and uploading more often! ;) **

**CHAPTER 1:**

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was making his way through the Potters floo at Potter manor to see his godson, unaware of the happening in Hogwarts. He walked in to the sitting room where James and Lily were sat playing with Rose, he swooped in and picked her up bouncing her around before placing her back with her toys.

"Hey guys where's my godson?" He asked and their reactions worried him Lily stilled and James smile vanished, James cleared his throat.

"Um well we sent him to live elsewhere." He said in a rush, Sirius froze.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Sirius' voice was deadly calm.

"We sent him to live somewhere else so we can concentrate on our little Rosie." James told him.

"You sent your child away to live to focus on your other!" Sirius exclaimed outraged.

"Rose is famous, Dumbledore said it was for the best if he went to live with my sister." Lily put in and Sirius went pale.

"You sent my godson to live with muggles." He roared.

"Dumble-"

"I don't care what that old fool said! You got rid of your own child! Did you not once think of giving him to me if you were so set on throwing him away?" James looked sheepish.

"We didn't think we just knew we had to concentrate of our special girl, after all she did defeat the dark lord."

"You disgust me, both of you. Did you not think for a second what this will do to Remus as well?" Sirius snapped.

"Remus will be fine." James said waving his friend concern off.

"Harry is his cub this will tear him up, just tell me where he is and I'll take him."

"No Sirius it's done now, Harry will be at Hogwarts when he's eleven leave it." James closed the conversation.

"You make me sick; I don't want anything to do with you we're through." Sirius span on his heel and stormed out ignoring the shouts of his ex-best friend. He floo'd home and collapsed in to his favorite chair pouring himself a large fire whiskey; he drank it back in one and poured another. He was on his eighth when the floo flared green and Remus tumbled out, the werewolf took one look at his friend before rushing over.

"Sirius what happened, where's Harry?" Sirius burst in to tears and Remus grew scared; Sirius didn't cry.

"They've sent him to live with muggles." He told Remus in a dead voice.

"What!"

"Said they had to focus on their special Rosie." Remus eyes flashed and a snarl ripped from his throat. He stood up and floo'd straight to Potter manor striding purposefully to the living room, James rose to greet him but paled when he caught sight of the flashing amber eyes.

"Is it true?" Remus snarled coming to a stop right in front of his friend.

"Moony it was for the best he-" James was cut off by a fist, a sharp crack rang out and blood spurted from the now broken nose.

"We're done." And he left heading straight back to Sirius.

"Where did you go?" Remus looked a little guilty.

"I uh kinda hit James." Sirius' eyes went comically wide.

"Hit him?" He asked weakly, Remus nodded.

"And broke his nose."

"He deserved it."

"Yes he did now we just have to hope that when Harry comes back he remembers that we did care." Remus sighed.

Merlin flashed in to a grand room with 4 people in it, all of them jumped up startled.

"Merlin what are you doing here!" Exclaimed Rowena Ravenclaw, Merlin held up Harry.

"Is that a babe?" Helga asked walking forward.

"This is Harry Potter. This child is from the future, he is a prophecy child destined to fight for the light but I have seen the so called light and it is more corrupt that the dark. The leader of the light coerced this child's parents to give him up and send him to live in an abusive family if I would have allowed that he would have self-destructed. He has power that outstrips you all so I bring him here to you for you to raise him to be strong so when he goes back to his time he won't suffer and can make his own choice be it light or dark." Merlin handed over the child and flashed away. The four founders of Hogwarts looked in to the bright green eyes of Harry Potter and knew that they would do they're very best.

_**So if you like it let me know, I'm not psychic so if I don't see it in writing how am I supposed to know you want more!? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**_

_**Jessiikaa***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Twins; A Different Life.**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you soooooo much for the reviews I didn't know I would get such a good response. I wanna clear a few things up now which came up in some of the reviews: Harry will NOT ever like James, Lily and Rose. Harry WILL be dark and deflect as he believes the light is corrupt and he hates his 'family' sorry if you don't like this but if you look at my other stories they are all dark Harry, there my favourite type. Harry will be kind of arrogant but you will see why in future chapters and finally he will be really powerful!**

8 year old Harry Potter was heading towards the great hall for breakfast. He was excited because he was due to start training in his magical studies today and he had been waiting for ages.

"Good morning Harry dear." Rowena greeted warmly as he came in and sat down.

"Morning Ro where are the others." Harry asked.

"Well they are completing a certain child timetable." Harry grinned excitedly and dug in to his breakfast with extra vigour. When he was finished Rowena took him up to Godric's office where the other founders were sat.

"Morning Ric, Helga, Mr Slytherin sir." Harry and Salazar hadn't managed to build a relationship, Salazar wasn't mean but he didn't get on well with small children.

"Good morning Harry. We have just finished your beginner's timetable, you will be studying transfiguration, charms, DADA and crafting with me. Runes, arithmancy, astrology, wandless magic and divination with Ro. CoMC, Herbology, languages and Healing with Helga and finally potions, dark arts, offence and mind magic's with Salazar. We all will be teaching you about the wizarding world, how to act and behave especially towards different races." Harry nodded excitedly listening closely when he was told what books he had to read and how everything was going to work, grinning when he was told that he would start tomorrow.

Harrys first week of training was hard. He didn't take to saying the incantations or using a wand and he got annoyed when he kept saying them wrong so in his charms lesson he just flicked his wrist and the feather levitated steadily of the desk making Godric gape. Harry continued in the same fashion and Godric switched his lesson with Rowena from wandless to wand. Harry was set to have his first ever lesson with Salazar and he was quite nervous. The man was intimidating to say the least, Harry wasn't encouraged by the fact Salazar came in to the great hall in a foul mood.

"Come." He barked at Harry as soon as the boy was finished, Harry swallowed hard but immediatly got up and followed.

"Sal go easy he is only just learning." Ric warned Slytherin scowled. He stalked out of the room muttering to himself in parcel.

#Stupid cats and their inquisitive nature.# unbeknowned to him Harry could understand and answered.

#I don't think Ric would agree.# Harry replied, Salazar froze.

"Did you just speak in parceltongue?" He asked slowly not daring to believe.

"What's that?" Harry wondered.

#Snake language.# Sal hissed.

#I didn't know it was different.# Salazar let out a mighty whoop and broke in to a grin. He swept Harry up in his arms and kissed his forehead just as the other founders rushed out. They gaped at the scene infront of them, Salazar Slytherin who dosent do children carrying one with a grin on his face.

"Uh Sal?" Godric ventured, Slytherin span round.

"Yes Ric?"

"What was the yelling?"

"Nothing, me and young Harry are off to learn." And he left leaving a very confused aunterage. In the dungeon Salazar was still exceptionally happy.

"This will make our lessons so much more interesting. I can teach you parcelmagics and how to write in parcel." Harry smiled and from then him and Sal were near inseperable.

Months flew by and Harry was becoming strong in all of his magics but his best subjects were potions and parcel magics much to Salazars delight. None of the founders new about Harrys ability yet but Salazar was content with that. He was teaching Harry how to write parcel and the boy was good at it, nearly better than himself. Harry was with Ro when she came over and handed him back his homework.

"Harry what's this?" She asked him as he wrote down a set of runes.

"That is my arithmancy homework." He told he confused.

"Its all swirls and flicks." Harry gaped at her then face palmed.

"Let me go and see Sal." She nodded and he ran off taking a handy short cut to the dungeons.

"Sal." He called before entering the lab.

"Snakelet are you not supposed to be with Ro?"

"Yes but I messed up my homework, well not the contents, thats perfect, but the writing." Salazar raised his brow.

"I wrote it in parcel by mistake." Harry muttered looking down, he was surprised when Salazar chuckled.

"Well the secret had to come out soon don't worry little snake, now let's go see Ro and explain." They walked back up to Rowena's room where Sal told her that it was wrote in parceltongue, she had a look of understanding on her sharp features and he put a translate spell on it so she could mark it.

The end of the summer holidays brought independent studying for Harry and his praticals took a backseat with a few exceptions like healing in the infirmary with Helga and potions with Salazar.

By the end of the year Harry had completed all first and second year magics and he was excelling in potions, dark arts, parcel and runes. Salazar had begun teaching him how to occlude his mind when they stumbled across his baby memories of Sirius, Remus and his parents and sister. They also found the night Voldemort and by the end of it all Harry was very confused especially with the Dark Lords words and the rebounded curse. Salazar led Harry up to Godrics office where Merlin was already waiting.

"Ah I was expecting you to come with Ro or Helga Harry." Merlin looked slightly confused but shrugged it off.

"We're here because of his memories." Salazar looked pointedly at the bearded worlock.

"Right well I think its time you knew your story young Harry." Harry ran over to Ric who picked him up and placed him on his lap. Merlin sat and explained everything to the powerful child, everything about the prophecy, the future, his family and the 'light' and 'dark', by the end Harry was stairing open mouthed.

"Harry close your mouth its not proper." Salazar adomised and Harrys jaw snapped closed.

"Why didn't Siri or Remi take me?" Harry asked thinking in to his memories of his godfathers who he loved more than his parents.

"They weren't told, Dumbledore convinced your parents to give you up because he thought your twin was the prophecy child. If I'm correct as soon as they found out they cut ties with James Potter hoping you didn't forget them." Harry blinked a few times.

"So my so called parents just gave me up because they were told by some old fool that my twin was going to be famous." Harry fumed magic sparking.

"They just slung me out to live else where because they didn't have time! Where were they sending me?" Merlins eyes darted to the green decked man in the corner.

"Muggles." Salazar hissed.

"When you return to the future at the age of eleven you will have a choice to make; light or dark. This is why the founders are teaching you everything, you are the most powerful wizard sinse myself, you will be the key of the future and you will change everything." Merlin told the boy somberly Harry nodded.

"So I have to train up here and return to the future where I have to decide weather the light - who abandoned me and tried to ditch me with abusive muggles or the dark - who tried to kill me because there was no chance me ever joining them because of said family - is for me." Harry summerized raising his eyebrow in a uncanny immitation of Slytherin.

"Yes." Harry stood.

"Well to me it seems pretty easy."

"I will be training you myself once you have completed 3, 4, and 5th year magics in all subjects." Harry nodded and left, he needed to blow of steam so he went down to see Ro - he always got good thinking done with her.

**So I got really good response so I wrote this I hope you like it, if you have any ideas or imputs click that awesome review down there lolzz. Let me know how you think and if you want me to continue, cheers guys.**

**Jessiikaa***


	4. Chapter 4

**Twins; A Different Life.**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! Back by popular demand, this is something I put together for my wonderful fans :)**

****#parceltongue#

#Feindfyre# Harry hissed, a huge black flaming Phoenix erupted from his mouth rearing up ready to strike its target. It was slashed away and thrown back at him, he caught it and threw back multiple silent hexes. His final silent wandless curse (a cutter) hit its target and Harry finished the duel with a disarmer and an_ incarcious_.

"Congratulations snakelet." Salazar called from the sidelines and he countered the spells on Godric who heaved himself up grinning.

"I just got beaten badly by a 10 year old." Harry smiled.

"Well in your defense I am nearly finished my training with Merlin, now I've mastered the elements I have an advantage." Harry shrugged; Sal raised a brow at the boy who he had grown to love in his own way.

"Ok so I was totally amazing! No need to make the guy feel bad Sal." Harry smirked as Salazar rolled his eyes.

"Harry I want your potions essay in today I gave you an extra day because it was at master's level." Godric choked.

"I didn't realize he was that good at potions." He exclaimed Salazar looked at Harry proudly.

"He outstrips any of my students ever." Harry beamed.

"I have it now, I actually didn't need the extra day and I jotted down my own ideas for you to look through sir." Harry switched to student as he clicked his fingers plucking his HW literally out of the air.

"I will get back to you tomorrow snakelet and hurry your due with Ro in five and she's been going on about spell creation." Harry's eyes lit up and he bolted from the hall snapping his fingers collecting his stuff mid run.

"The boy is truly a wonder." Godric shook his head falling in to step with his oldest friend.

"I must agree friend I must agree."

"Sorry I'm late Ro I finally beat Ric in a duel." Harry panted happily pulling out his copious notes.

"Congratulations Harry, Merlin will be most impressed. He is due tonight for extra training and I believe it's somebody's birthday tomorrow." She grinned at him as he smiled.

"I can't believe I'm 11 its going to be my final month after this." Harry looked down unhappily.

"Yes it is but just remember we will always remember you. Now enough with the sadness we have your arithmancy to finish, it's the only subject left before I ship you off to Helga." The pair sat and went through Harry's notes on his masking spell; it was designed to hide you from everything physical to magical.

"They are perfect Harry all you have to do is think of the incantation." Ro praised.

"That is your homework you have 3 days." Harry jotted it down and ran off to find Helga. He had always had trouble with healing, he could do everything but it took him longer to learn and that was why Helga started to give him extra lessons so he could finish this with all his other subjects. Today was his final test that would give him healing skills to fix basic bodily injuries but nothing to extreme, Helga said to get to her level it would take until he was 17. He flew through his test and Helga sat at her desk beaming, she kissed his cheek and handed him some chocolate.

"I'm so proud of you Harry."

"Thanks Helga, I was so worried I thought I was sure to miss something."

Harry told her and she drew him in to hug before holding him at arms-length.

"Go you have to finish you animagus forms before dinner and Merlin's arrival." Harry was in high spirits when he reached Godric, he willed his magic to transform and in a burst of magic he changed in a beautiful black phoenix with green eyes. Trilling he flew around the room and landed on Godric's shoulder.

"Simply beautiful." He breathed Harry trilled again.

"Flame for me." Harry concentrated on the other side of the room and disappeared in a burst of green flames, reappearing the other side.

"I think it's safe to say you have completed your education up to and passed 7th year." Harry changed back grinning like a loon.

"Thanks Ric." Harry went to his room where he washed and changed heading down to the great hall. When he entered he was surprised to see Merlin already sat with the other founders.

"Ah Harry I have been told you have completed your training and Salazar has been telling me of you excellent mind magic's, a master in the both at 10 impressive." Harry stood proud bowing his head at the great compliments he was receiving.

"Tonight is a special night because I can't be here for your celebrations tomorrow I have come with my gifts tonight." Merlin told him and Harry had to use his entire training not to gape, Godric cut in.

"We would also like to give you a gift tonight as it pars with Merlin and we will be discussing the future as well." Harry nodded and took his seat at the table, Merlin cleared his throat.

"I would like to offer you this in recognition of your power and abilities in hope that you accept and use this in the future. Would you like to become my heir?" This time Harry did gape, for a while, until Salazar cleared his throat and Harry snapped out of it. He straightened his shoulders and masked his face.

"I would be honored to accept." Harry said humbly and Merlin beamed.

"Also Harry we, as in to say the four of us, would like to offer the the same so in the future you have claim to all our possessions, moneys and titles." Godric said to the boy who just nodded finding it difficult not to cry where he was happy. Salazar pulled out a phial of clear potion, each of the founders plus Merlin but a drop of blood in and it flashed settling on a gold colour.

"This is going to hurt snakelet." Sal warned as he passed over the potion, Harry nodded took a deep breath and drank down the liquid; the effect was instant. Harry dropped the phial and fell back against his chair, he closed his eyes tight as his body was surrounded by a golden glow. His features changes slightly, his body became more toned, lithe, his hair became darker, longer and shinier with a tint of auburn that could be seen in the light, his face became sharper and when he finally opened his eyes they were a brighter more vibrant green.

"How are you feeling?" Helga asked, Harry took a few deep breaths.

"Ok I think."

"You look at little different snakelet." Sal told him and conjured up a mirror. Harry admired his new look with a grin.

"Thank you truely, this means so much to me." Harry was handed 5 rings that he placed on his right hand and they reshaped to fit. The happy group sat and ate cheerfully, laughing and joking. The mood sobered when the future got brought up.

"When you return to the future monies and living will not be a problem because you will be the richest person in the wizarding world. You will have to return in 2 weeks." Merlin told Harry who looked at him wide eyed.

"2 weeks." He said hollowly.

"Yes I'm afraid so. Your parents will want to take you shopping to 're-introduce' you to the wizarding world but you will need to get used to the future and how things run." Harry suddenly grinned looking positively evil.

"What are you thinking snakelet?"

"Its a shame that I will know so much about the wizarding world when they meet me, another shame that I may be highly spoiled and aristocratic." Harry said sweeping his robes of some invisible dust, Salazar smirked.

"Yes such a shame indeed, also a huge shame that you happen to be highly talented and will be rich." The others at the table grinned.

"I feel sorry for the nasty shock they will receive." Rowena smirked. Merlin told Harry that the last bit of training would be glossing over the up to date customs and wording of the future and that he would be taking him shopping so Harry knew his was around.

The next day Harry awoke early going down to breakfast and was greeted by a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' He was ushered over to a table full of presents, he dug in with vigor. From Godric he got a beautiful dagger with golden detailing and scattered rubies and a book on tranfiguration, from Ro he had a copy of her personal arithmancey and runes books and a beautiful quill and ink set in her blue and bronze, from Helga he had some more personal books and a stunning deep green cloak with black fastenings with black detailing. From Merlin he had a small journal of the last of the training with some useful hints and tips, finally from Salazar her had the mans personal potions book written in parcel, a stunning silver locket with emeralds and the Slytherin reached in his pocket and pulled out a gorgeous green and black snake about arms length.

#Thiss iss Aresssa ssnakelet, look after her#

#Thank you Sssal ssshe iss sstunning# Harry replied letting the snake slide up his arm.

"Thank you all." Harry smiled around. He had a great day where he just concentrated of being a kid, Godric took him flying where Harry threw in all of his tricks and skill making Godric grumble about being shown up. Harry practiced his spell work with Sal who kept flinging curses at him to improve his already amazing reflexes.

"I've looked over your potions work Harry." Salazar told him as they walked to lunch, Harry froze at his real name.

"How was it?" Crossing his fingers in his pocket, Salazar went silent which didn't help Harry what so ever.

"It was phenomenal snakelet." Harry broke in to the biggest grin.

"Really?"

"It was perfect I could not have done better myself." Salazar told him proudly and Harry thought he may have glowed.

"Also you notes on your shielding potion are genius all the components are there and it should work, the only thing is testing it and I will not allow you to test it on yourself so don't even say it." Harry closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly.

"However Godric did volunteer with Helga on the sidelines waiting." Harry gasped.

"Wow, thank you!"

"If I've looked at it correctly (Harry snorted) then in should block everything apart from the AK." Harry skipped in to the great hall and hugged Godric and kissed Helga's cheek.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Harry gushed sitting down and eating his food.

"Your welcome dear we all have faith in you." Helga said warmly. As soon as lunch finished Harry nearly dragged Salazar down to the labs where he made his potion perfectly, when it had cooled the liquid had settled on a clear gold. Harry bottled it up and bolted up to Godric with an amused Salazar following at a much more sedated pace, Harry thrust the potion in to Rics hand as soon as he found the man.

"Snakelet will you calm down and strengthen your shields." Salazar chided when he finally caught up, Harry took a deep breath and his face blanked but his eyes still sparkled.

Salazar led them down to the hall. Godric drank the potion and raised his eyebrows.

"It actually tastes nice." He mused surprised Helga went over to stand with Harry and Salazar leveled his wand starting with light spells - disarmer's stunners and petrifiers. Then he upped the anti throwing cutters, blugeoners and fires spells, Godric was just stood there like he was watching the weather. Finally Salazar began casting serious Dark Arts that could cause severe harm and they didn't even push him back just absorbed in to the near invisible sheen around Gryffindor, the last test was when Salazar thew the imperious and cruciatus and Harry actually whooped when they just sank in.

"Congratulation Harry." Helga said happily and Harry smiled.

"Snakelet I am so proud." Sal told him and Harry beamed.

"I would love to witness the futures reaction." Godric muttered shaking his head.

**A/N. So this is going to be Harry's final full chapter with the founders, he will be meeting James, Lily and Rose next which should be interesting. There's a little button down there v press it and review please and tell me what you think, I only wrote this because I had so many lovely reviews so if you want more you know what to do!**

**Jessiikaa***


	5. Chapter 5

**Twins; A Different Life.**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! Back by popular demand, this is something I put together for my wonderful fans :)  
A/N 2: Harry's arrogance will come out to play in this chapter, he is rich and powerful and he knows it.**

#parceltongue#

Harry's final two weeks flew by much to his upset, but he did have a great time! Harry finally perfected the incantation needed for his masking spell _Praemormior, _it would make the caster completely vanish without a trace even if they were stood nose to nose with someone. He spent copious amounts of time with all of the founder and when the final night came Harry was excited but depressed; making him very unpredictable. In the end Salazar physically sat him down and made him go through all of his Occlumency until he had everything under control. When they all say down for dinner that evening it was a memorable night, they laughed, spoke, played and cried until the early hours when Harry finally collapsed in a shocked Salazar's arms.

His trunk was packed, he was dressed in his finest robes, Aressa tucked away and his wand was strapped to his arm - not that he used it. It was a tearful goodbye with hugs all round and Harry managed to keep it together until Salazar drew him in to a hug and he lost it, crying so hard he actually ran out of tears; Salazar even shed a few.

"We have one more gift for you Harry." Ro said pulling out what looked like a blank journal and handing it over.

"I've charmed this so we can write directly to each other, we may never see you again but this is something and we can all write." Harry hugged her tight before turning to Merlin who would be the one taking him back.

"I will be taking you to Diagon alley myself but in disguise so you can get used to the time and such, then I will be leaving you with your muggle aunts where she will be spelled to believe that you have been there for the past 10 years, also you won't have to deal with their abuse because I will spell them to treat you ordinarily. Plus we need to get you a muggle wardrobe." Merlin explained, with a final goodbye to the founders and a promise to write soon Merlin and Harry flashed back to the future.

They landed in a small road with lines of identical houses; Harry curled his nose in disgust.

"I have to live here? I go from living in a grand castle to this." Merlin who was now a middle aged dark haired fellow chuckled.

"Yes it is a bit ah small and common." Harry snorted and followed Merlin to no.4. The warlock rapped of the door and waved his hand as soon as it opened the horse like woman's eyes glazed over and she walked back in to the kitchen. Merlin took Harry up to the smallest bedroom and Harry looked at it in horror.

"You can't be serious." He gasped looking at his living space and Merlin looked at him.

"No of course not child I wouldn't expect a prisoner to live in this." Merlin waved his hand and expanded its size by 10x, conjuring a large double bed with cool green linens.

"It's only for a night." Harry sighed and resized his trunk at the foot of his bed. Harry didn't stop and chat as Merlin flashed them to the nearest muggle mall and Harry had to agree muggle clothes were nice, he didn't have a budget so he went crazy. He came out with jeans, joggers, trousers, chinos, t-shirts, dress shirts, collar tops, trainers, smart shoes and even a pair of leather bottoms. Merlin looked at him like he was crazy Harry just shrugged and shrunk it down, next they headed to Diagon Ally - where Harry was really looking forward to going. Harry wasn't disappointed; the ally was amazing. They went straight to Gringotts Harry approached the nearest teller, making sure his rings were highly visible he spoke in fluent gobbledygook.

"I wish to speak to someone about my accounts." The goblin looked up shocked at his native language but when he caught sight of the rings he actually fell of his chair.

"It has happened just like it was said the Lord is here." The caught majority of goblins attention, the whole of Gringotts seemed to freeze before it kick started twice as fast.

"Get the director!" Was yelled multiple times and Harry was ushered in to a grand office with an elderly goblin behind an elegant desk.

"Director Ragnok sir it's the Lord." The goblin who had introduced himself as Griphook said in awed tones, the elders head snapped up and the intelligent eyes zeroed in on the 5 rings he broke out in a toothy grin.

"We have been waiting a long time for you young Lord." Ragnok said motioning to the seat in front of the desk, Harry took the seat and Merlin stood behind him.

"There was a letter wrote by the four founders and Merlin stating that in this year a boy would enter who had been named the heir to all 5 of them, by the rings on your finger you are that child meaning not only do you inherit the title of Lord but you become the riches person in the wizarding world and hold the most seats in the wizengamot which you will need to choose proxies for as you are not legally allowed to use them until at least 15. The letter stated that you be allowed full access to all vaults, property and anything else that accompanies it and I get to tell you that you are also the heir to the Black and Potter fortunes as well but to your already significant amount they seem like spending money." Ragnok grinned again but this time Harry joined him. Griphook took him down to see the vaults and Harry was blown away by the sheer velocity of the gold just in one vault - he had 3 from Godric alone. With a weightless bag full of gold Harry and Merlin headed out in to the bustling ally. They first headed to Madam Malkins where Harry got fitted for top quality robes in black, greens and deep blue, he also picked up a new black hooded cloak to go with his green one. Next they went to the appocathy where Harry had to be held back, he bought everything and anything of top quality. Merlin said he should get a new trunk so he could store everything so they went in and Harry bought a black with silver hinges and locks 5 compartment trunk built with potions store, library, wardrobe, school section and misc. compartment. It has a touch activate shrink and expand and a password lock - for an extra galleon he had his initials printed in elegant script in the same green as his eyes. Harry raided flourish and blotts but was disappointed with the lack of dark magic but everything else was immense, they left after Harry scared the shopkeeper with the amount of books he purchased and went to the pet store where the raven head was drawn to a beautiful snowy owl.

"How much for her." Harry asked the clerk.

"12 galleons." Harry paid the man and opened her cage.

"Go to no.4 privet drive smallest bedroom." He snapped his fingers,

"The windows open girl." He stroked her wing and she nipped his finger affectionately before taking off. Harry dragged Merlin over to the quidditch store but was told that first years weren't allowed their own brooms at Hogwarts; this made Harry scowl at the injustice.

"Put your cloak on Harry." Merlin ordered him; Harry did as he was told drawing up his hood as Merlin led him to the shady corner that went to Knockturn ally. In Knockturn, Harry surmised, was where you got all the shady deals and underhand purchases. He ripped through the bookstore finding some brilliant books on the arts and went straight to the apolcathy to buy some illegal ingredients that he needed for his potions. Harry found a store that sold dragon and basilisk hide books, Harry tried a pair of each on both knee high and he thought he was in heaven; these were the comfiest things he had ever put on his feet. They came with built in silencers, comfort and mould-ability making them shape to his legs - Harry bought both in black. Finally he was shopped out and Merlin flashed him back to his abode after stopping for something to eat.

"This is where I leave you Harry." Merlin said and Harry nodded.

"You need to go over your books tonight to confirm the wizard costoms have not changed to much. Just remember no matter what you chose we will always be proud and love you." With that the aged warlock faded out leaving Harry to repack his new trunk and settle on his bed for a read.

He awoke to knocking on his bedroom door; he groaned and rolled over blinking a few times. At first he was confused to where he was but then it click so he rolled out of bed and opened the door blinking up at his aunt.

"Breakfast is ready and your parents are coming for you today at 12 so make sure packed." She walked away and Harry grinned; today would be fun. He changed in to black skinny jeans with his black boots and a green t-shirt, he threw on a grey cotton zip up with hood and went down stairs where there was bacon and egg waiting for him. He was told to do the washing up after and he looked at them in distain, he simply waved his hand making the plates wash themselves and headed back upstairs ignoring the shocked looks. Harry spent the time waiting for his 'parents' reading through his books, as he had a natural edetic memory and he was a master occlumense all he had to do was skim read and it was burned to his brain. Dead on noon the was a sharp knock at the front door and his aunt called up the stairs to him

"Harry your parents are here." Harrys face broke in to an evil grin before he completely blanked his face - a look that scared some people. He checked the mirror and saw his shoulder length hair fell in perfect waves and his fringe just covered his lightning bolt scar. He grabbed his shrunken trunk where he had places Aressa who was asleep in the empty compartment and put the room back to how it was supposed to, he told Hedwig (he named his owl) to fly to Hogwarts and he would see her in two weeks. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a tall-ish dark haired male with plain brown eyes covered by hideous glasses dressed in muggle clothes but nothing like Harrys, the other was a pretty woman with burning auburn hair and green eyes that Harry had inherited but his were enhanced thanks to the founders.

"Thank you aunt Petunia for taking care of me all these years even though it wasn't your responsibility." Harry told her courteously letting no emotion show even though he wanted to smirk and the minute wince. She left without a word and went back to the kitchen, Harry turned to his parents.

"We will be taking you shopping today as well as explaining a few things like your schooling and you will be meeting your sister, she's famous." James said cheerfully and Harry internally sneered.

"Lovely." He said in bland tone, he followed his parents out of the house and James held out his arm but Harry stepped back.

"There is no way that I am side apperating thank you very much. I will meet you in the Leakey Caldron." Rolling his eyes at their shocked looks used his phoenix flames to flame to the pub. He stood next to the bar waiting for his parent to arrive, he didn't wait long the popped in to existents looking around for him. Sighing he pushed away from the bar stepping in to their sights causing them to rush over.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked.

"And how do you know about magic." James put in Harry merely raised one elegantly shaped eyebrow.

"You will learn soon enough that I am a genius and I would think that I knowing I was a wizard would be clear seeing as I remember every memory I've ever had including my short time with yourselves." Harry told them in an emotionless voice. James opened his mouth a few times before shaking his head.

"Well we don't need to explain why all the strange things happen, now there are other things to know before you meet your sister." James said leading him to a table, Harry held in his disdain at the place and took a seat discretely cleaning it as he sat.

"Well first of all we want you to know that we didn't want to give you up, but something happened that changed the wizarding world." James went in to the whole story of Rose defeating the Dark Lord and they had to give him up so they could concentrate of her or he would have been always on the side because of her fame. By the end of the story Harry was more than a little angry but to the outside he was just as emotionless.

"So you chucked me away to live with muggles - awful ones at that - because my twin got famous." Harry said tonelessly, James and Lily winced.

"It was for the best." Lily said softly and Harry raised his brow.

"You tell yourself that if it helps you sleep; now I believe we have things to do." Harry rose and walked toward the entrance he pressed the brick Merlin told him about to open the ally.

"We are meeting your sister at Gringotts, that's the wizard bank." James said waving his wand changing his clothes in to robes with the Potter crest on it, Lily did the same. Harry rolled his eyes and strode off snapping his fingers as he went making robes wrap themselves around him, his were a deep green with black detailing with his 5 crests for only goblins to see. There was a red headed chubby woman stood with a girl his age with his mother's long auburn hair, dull brown eyes and a lightning bolt scar just like his on her cheek, she had an air about her that screamed spoilt and whiney and Harry knew he was going to have fun with her.

"Harry this is your sister and the girl-who-lived Rosina, Rosie this is your brother Harry."

"Nice to see you again I suppose." She had a grating voice, she turned to James.

"Daddy are we going shopping today because I've seen some robes and jewellery I like." Rose smiled simpering up to him and he grinned at her.

"Of course Rosie anything you want, we have to go to our vault first." She beamed and looked towards Harry with a look that said 'I'm the best child' with a turn of her nose she spoke again.

"We're rich from a long line of purebloods so we're even respected by the goblin race." She told him smugly this time Harry smirked.

"You haven't seen respect from goblins yet." Harry told her, she scowled and went up the steps. He let James, Lily and his wonderful sister go ahead, when they entered a goblin came up to them.

"Ah Lord and Lady Potter and Miss Potter its lovely to see you, you will be seen as quickly as possible." Rose threw a gloating look over her shoulder as they were led in Harry's smirk widened. He stepped in to the bank with his mask up and the reaction was instant, a hush broke out before 'it's the Lord' was muttered throughout. Goblins rushed up to him offering services all hoping to be chosen to aid the Lord, Harry smirked again at the open shock on the Potters face before he blanked his face and cleared his throat successfully silencing the hall.

"I would like the goblin Griphook to aid me today please." Harry said in even tones Griphook rushed forward as the others fell back bowing respecting his wishes.

"How may I be off assistance my Lord?"

"I am here with the Potters today if we could go to their vaults first before we go to one of mine, just Godric's first if you will please." Bowing Griphook waved the Potters over.

"What was that about?" Rose demanded as soon as in ear shot.

"I'm highly respected." Was all she got so she huffed.

"Well we still have more money than you could ever have; we're one of the richest in the wizarding world." She told him snootily, Harry didn't say anything knowing how wrong she was. He enjoyed the breakneck journey to the Potter vault, he was surprised at the amount in there was Rose caught the look and looked smug.

"Get what you want Rosie and some for Harry." James told his daughter as he filled his own bag.

"I don't need any thanks." Harry told them in disdain.

"How are you to pay for things?" Lily asked.

"With my own money of course." Harry rolled his eyes, the cart set off again hurtling further and further down passing the second dragon. When they finally stopped Harry leapt up and went to the first vault pressing his hand to the solid door, it swung open slowly and he heard 3 gasps behind him. Harry piled in the gold and turned to Griphook.

"Is it possible to quickly look at my other vaults as were here? I want to look for a book in Sal's."

"Of course Milord but we don't have time to look through all 14 of your current vaults."

"14." James and Rose yelped Harry ignored them.

"I'll have to come back a different time." Harry said. "I trust you to keep my accounts in order." Harry told him sitting back down.

"It would be an honour Milord."

Back up in the glaring day light Rose was still whining about his fortune.

"It's not fair where did he get it?" She whined for the 70th time.

"That is a good question, where did you get it from Harry?" Harry raised a brow as he headed towards Madam Malkins.

"It was left to me."

"By who." Rose demanded.

"None of your business." Harry finally snapped. Inside the store there were already 3 people in there all with pale skin and very blonde hair.

"Malfoy's." Rose muttered in disgust as James snarled

"Filthy death eaters." Harry looked at them in disdain and immediately distanced himself from his 'family'. He watched from the racks as Rose was fawned over for her status and how the Malfoy's looked at the Potters in open disgust. Harry was ushered forward placed next to the blonde boy, he handed his robes to Lily who threw them on the chair making him hiss.

"Pick my robes up they cost me over 1000 galleons it's made of pure acromantula silk." Harry snapped, all 3 Malfoy's turned to him but he didn't look because he was glaring at his 'Mother'. James picked up a maroon and gold robe and held it out.

"What about these for daywear." Harry could help the sneer of utter disgust that curled on his face.

"It looks like someone sicked on it." Harry told him before rolling his eyes and looking toward the mirror in front.

"Well what colours do you like?" James asked exasperate.

"Green. Madam Malkin already knows I take only robes in green, black, deep blue and silver/grey all to be made in the finest materials. My school cloak will be sterling silver not the cheap stuff and my robes will be immaculate and expensive." He said in his best superiority voice that he learned from Salazar. The Malfoy's looked at him with interest now as Harry held out his arms ignoring his 'family' as they fawned over Rose giving her anything she wanted. A second robe was put over his head and he immediately threw it off.

"What. Is. That." He growled pointing to the robe on the floor.

"It's a school robe there all the same." James told him with a frown.

"Nylon mix!" Harry asked horrified. "We have to wear that?"

"Well no there are others but everyone wear's these." The elder Malfoy made a noise in the back of his throat and Harry took a deep breath, turning to his fitter he said in a toneless voice.

"Get me the highest quality the price is no matter." Harry was a lot happier with the next robes, he got himself 8 more robes in his colours, 2 more cloaks another green with silver clasps and the school one and 5 sets of school robes. When he paid and didn't turn a hair at the 5 digit number James choked. Harry led the way in flourish and blotts where they bumped in to a group or red heads - poor red heads. Harry knew he was completely spoilt and he had enough money to spend like he did for the rest of his life and his great grandkids life, but even the average wizard should at least dress decent these people must be dirt poor.

"Ron!" Rose knocked past him to rush to her friend, Harry glared and walked on to the counter ordering the first year texts - he already had extra books.

From where he was stood he could properly look at the red heads which he heard Rose say Mrs Weasley, the youngest was a girl average looking with long red hair gazing up at Rose in a star struck way. Then there was the youngest boy, Ron, who was Rose' friend he was tall and gangly with a long nose and ginger hair who threw him funny looks as Rose whispered to him. The parents were polar opposites one being chubby and the other being thin and balding but the ones that caught his eye were the identical twins stood at the back away from the group. They were looking at Rose and Ron with something like disdain; he shrunk his books and made his way over to them.

"Gentlemen you don't look too pleased to be in such company." Harry murmured, the twins glanced down at him with interest.

"Look Forge a stranger."

"Your right Gred, we don't talk to strangers its bad." Harry grinned.

"I am the famous Harry Potter, hidden twin to the wondrous simply amazing girl-who-lived." Harry told them voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well oh famous one-"

"The shocking hidden sibling we-"

"Are the impressive-,"

"Quite simply handsome-"

"Genius prankster extraordinaires-"

"Fred and George Weasley." They finished together making Harry grin again, he liked these two.

"Pleasure, now what ails you?"

"Well the company we keep-"

"Can wear on ones nerves." Harry hummed flicking something of his robed drawing attention to them, the twins gaped.

"What are you wearing?" They asked admiring the robes.

"The finest quality acromantula silk green robes, why?"

"We've never seen something so good they must have cost you a fortune." Harry shrugged.

"1000 galleons." He said and they gaped.

"We're getting fitted next and our whole family's robes in a year don't come to that."

"Well Fred our family couldn't afford it anyway."

"Indeed George indeed."

"Poor ickle Ronnikins was complaining again."

"Yes just because he couldn't have the same as the miracle that is the girl-who-lived." The both rolled their eyes in sync, suddenly Harry grinned looking positively evil making the twins step back.

"What are you thinking-,"

"To look so evil."

"You say you're getting robes next." Harry said his eyes flicking to Rose and Ron.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"How about you get ah better ones than poor Ron and Rosie." Harry said eyes alight; the twins looked at him as if he was mad.

"Before you argue I am way richer than the Potters and Blacks put together and I am also the heir to both." Harry told them pulling out a sack of gold.

"Ask Madam Malkin to use the same robes as Harry Potter the only catch is you're not allowed that god awful red and gold, Gryffs or not." Harry shuddered as her handing over the gold and walking away with a smug grin on his face – step one to driving his 'sister' mad.

The rest of the day dragged by for Harry and he was not looking forward to the next week or so, he was going to go stir crazy. When his parents offered to get him an owl for a gift he told them he had got one and walked off, Rose kicked up a fuss about going in the apolcathy because she didn't like potions but Harry stood his ground.

"I don't know why you want to do it the teachers awful." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why who is it."

"He's mean everyone knows Snape only likes the Slytherin's." Harry's eyes widened.

"Severus Snape the youngest greatest potions master in the world since Salazar Slytherin himself." Harry said excitedly momentarily forgetting his company.

"Who cares potions is the worst and he is still a git, Daddy calls him Snivellus." Harry looked at her in utter horror which turned to loathing.

"You disgust me." He growled and stormed off, leaving them behind in favour of looking at the brooms. His family finally caught up with him 10 minutes later when he was sat outside Fortescues eating a strawberry ice cream.

"Where are we staying?" Harry questioned them not even looking up.

"The Leakey caldron." James told him Harrys lip curled in distaste.

"Right." Throwing down a galleon he flamed to the pub asking the barman (Tom) for the number of the Potter rooms. Harry finally found the room and bolted himself in and flopping down undignified on the bed.

**A/N. So he finally met the Potter's and the Weasley's, I don't think he's impressed. The twins will come in to play later on again, Let me know what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Jessiikaa***


	6. Chapter 6

**Twins; A Different Life.**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

**A/N: YES YES YES THANK YOU SO MUCH I GOT MY 100TH REVIEW! Because of this happy time I thought I would update to show my appriciation! :) **

**Chapter 4**

#parceltongue#

When he could he be bothered Harry heaved himself up and unshrunk his trunk and pulled out Aressa so she could wrap around his arm, he put his new purchase away neatly checking everything was in order. He grabbed Sal's potions text in parcel and sat down to read, he made notes on the potions he didn't know about he re-wrote everything he had jotted down in his own journal making sure it was in parcel as well. He was interrupted by knocking.

"Harry it's time for dinner." Called the voice of his 'mother', sighing he dragged himself up and trooped down to the room they had. Harry ate in silence ignoring everything that was being said because it was mainly all about how amazing Rose was, as soon as he finished he dropped his cutlery and rushed back upstairs planning to write to Sal and the others. Much to his annoyance he was stopped by Lily.

"Harry dear, why don't you come and spend some time with us so we can get to know one another." Harry looked at her surprised.

"Why would I do that? It wasn't me who threw away a child because they thought the other was better." Harry told her his tone chilling, he span on his heel and slammed his door. Lily's shoulders drooped slightly and made her way back to her husband, she dropped in to a chair rubbing her face.

"I think we may have been wrong." Lily told her husband sadly, James looked at her.

"Everything will turn out fine Lils he's just not used to it yet." James reassured her taking her hand, she nodded.

2 weeks was a long time Harry decided on the 31st of August, he had hibernated in his shack as he so quaintly named it and had read nearly all of his books. Harry finally wrote to the founders about his parents and Sal was impressed with his attitude saying if you are the superior make sure they know it, he had loads of well wishes for his upcoming start to school tomorrow. Harry double checked his trunk before settling in bed, he went through his occlumency shields and checked his knowledge was all stored away neatly before going to sleep. He awoke feeling excited, weather that was to get away from his family or to go to school he didn't know. Harry was excited about the lessons even though he was well above first year, he tapped his trunk shrinking it down and made sure Aressa was secure around his arm before leaving his room cleaner than it was when he got there. Rose was bouncing around when he sat for breakfast jabbering on about her extra training and how she was so far ahead of everyone else Harry actually laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"Oh you were being serious I'm sorry." Harry replied seriously before getting up and moving closer to the fire because Aressa was complaining.

#Aressssa we'll be going home sssoon girl#

#Yesss finally we can leave the brat# Harry chuckled quietly.

#Unfortunately she iss coming asswell#

Aressa grumbled as she fell in to a snooze. At 10:30 they floo'd to the platform and most people went crazy at the arrival of the famed GWL, Harry sneered before blanking his face. Ignoring his 'family' who were soaking up the fawning fans Harry boarded the train and found an empty compartment. He pulled out his school robes, a book and his locket from Salazar that he had taken off to avoid more questions then put his trunk in the rack. Harry settled for reading and he was halfway through before when the whistle blew signalling the train leaving, Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the train pulled away and he was officially away from his 'parents'.

An hour and a half in to the journey when Harry was on his 4th book the compartment door slid open revealing the blonde boy from Madam Malkins only this time he was flanked by 2 gorillas.

"Here you are, I've been looking for ages." He said to Harry inviting himself to the opposite bench, Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"You interested me in the store."

"Malfoy right?" Harry asked marking his page.

"Yes how did you know."

"I had the joy of listening to my delightful twin ranting." Harry explained with a sneer, Malfoy's eyebrows rose.

"Rosina Potter is your twin."

"The shame I know." Harry shook his head.

"It was rumoured the Potters had twins but after Halloween one was never heard of again."

"Yep that would be me, Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde said holding out his hand, Harry shook it with a small smile. The trolley came and Harry leapt up, he has a bit of an addiction for sweet things and ended up buying some of everything.

"Hungry?" Draco asked eye looking shocked at the amount of sweets and chocolate, Harry looked sheepish.

"I have a bit of a um sweet tooth?" He finished in a question, Draco looked amused.

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco said with a smirk, "So what house do you think you'll be in, every Potter for 9 generations have been in Gryffindor."

"Slytherin," Harry answered immediately.

"That sure?"

"Definitely, you?"

"The same, Professor Snape is or head of house and he favours us especially me I'm his godson." Harry nearly gaped.

"_The_ Severus Snape?"

"The very same." Harry shook his head in awe, he had read the potions this man had created and he would give Sal a run for his money.

"There's new staff this year." Harry tilted his head.

"How did you find that out?"

"My father is on the board of Governors and he told me that there are 4 new appointment, both James and Lily Potter are teaching-" Harry cut him off by choking on the liquorish wand he was eating, when he had finally stopped hacking his guts up he looked around.

"What please tell me you're lying or something?"

"Unfortunately not, James is flying instructor, Lily is arithmancy. Also Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are teaching."

Harry brightened from the horrified trance he was sinking in to.

"Uncle Siri and Uncle Moony are going to be there?" Draco looked at him confused.

"Siri is my Godfather and Remy is an honorary one it's great that they're going to be there, I can't believe James if flying instructor." Harry shook his head sadly. The rest of the journey passed ok, the two got to know each other pretty well. The twins poked their heads in with evil smiles on their faces all they said was 'complete jealousy' before leaving, when Draco asked Harry just smirked and told him he was planning to make Rose and Ron look stupid. They were near the end of the journey when the door slid open again only this time it was unwelcome company.

"Here's where you slunk off to, Daddy wanted to speak to you." Said the grating voice of his wondrous sister, Harry blanked his face.

"Well clearly I didn't want to speak with him." Harry drawled looking at his nails.

"Your just jealous because I'm famous and loved while you were chucked away." She said smugly, Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, it surprising how jealous I find myself of your over inflated ego, whiney grating attitude and mediocre skill oh how I wish I were you." Harry told her voice dripping in sarcasm and scorn, Draco smirked.

"You can't say that to her she's the girl-who-live she's had advanced training, your nothing compared to her." Ron decided to make his opinion known.

"Weasley the only reason you hang around with this thing is to try and raise your pathetic reputation." Draco drawled this time Harry smirked and the girl on the left who had lots of bushy brown hair turned up her nose.

"You two are so rude Rose is brilliant besides, she defeated the Dark Lord." Harry looked at her threw narrowed eyes before turning to Draco.

"Draco is that mudblood I smell?" Harry asked in mock bewilderment but the reactions were instant.

"How dare you say that to Hermione?" Ron and Rose gasped and Hermione looked confused.

"Wait until I tell Mummy and Daddy about this." Rose said angrily before storming away.

"You'll pay for that." Ron snarled before following, Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand closing the door and sitting back.

"Did you just use wandless magic?" Draco inquired shocked.

"Yes I don't like to use my wand very much and waving it and saying the incantations out loud is tiresome."

"There's going to be a lot of unexpected happenings around you aren't there?" Draco sighed, Harry just grinned in answer.

* * *

It was raining when they got off the train, Crabbe and Goyal (the gorillas who Draco introduced) cleared a path for Draco and Harry, shoving anyone who went to push in front. A giant man fawned on Rose before leading them to the boats that took them across the lake, when Harry caught sight of the castle he was still blown away by its beauty and felt as if it was welcoming him home. Professor McGonagall who was head of Gryffindor and the transfiguration professor so she told them led the first years in to the chamber of the great hall explaining the basics before leaving. Harry did have a surprise when he was some ghosts float through the wall as when he was at the castle there weren't any. The Professor returned and led them in to the hall where she placed Stan (the sorting hat) on his stool and he burst in to song

(Read philosophers stone - book 1). Severus Snape watched impassively as the first years were led in, he caught sight of the famed GWL and sneered. He was sat next to Sirius Black, him, Black and Lupin had dusted over there past once they had apologized and ditched James. Black who caught his expression smiled wryly, his eyes flicked to the parents who they both had the joy of teaching with this year. Abbot Hannah was the first and went in to Hufflepuff; Snape tuned the sorting out paying attention when his godson was sorted in to his house almost before the hat touched his head. He was about to sneer when the Potter name was called and muttering broke out but stopped when 'Potter Harry' was said, Sirius' head snapped round so fast it blurred and they both watched as a stunning boy stepped out from the crowd he had silky raven hair that shone auburn in the lights, pale sharp aristocratic features, glowing green eyes and a perfect stoic mask in place walking elegantly like a model pureblood heir to the stool. The hat dropped over his eyes and within minutes the hat was screaming 'SLYTHERIN' the boy, Harry, sent a vicious smirk to his sister before blanking his face and taking a seat next to Draco. Snape was surprised that a Potter made it in to his house and Sirius was too busy clapping like the crazy man he was to care where the child was placed. Harry was internally dancing when Stan placed him Sal's house and very nearly grinned at the shocked horrified looks on James and Lily's faces. The sorting continued and people stood up to get a look at the fabled GWL as she went in to the Lion's den, Harry ignored everything until the headmaster stood up and Harrys look turned positively vile.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, just a few words and they are nitwit blubber oddment and tweak thank you." Harry sneered at the man then turned to his food, his house mates introduced themselves and the other first years were Theodore Nott who preferred Theo, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyal, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode who liked Millie, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. They were all curious about his existence but Harry just told them that his 'parents' were pathetic excuses for humans and that shut them up. When the last remints of food faded Dumbledore rose again.

"I have a few start of term announcements, first years take note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and a few older students should be reminded of that also." His eyes flashed to the twins who grinned to each other.

"Also may I remind you that magic is banned from the corridors and Mr. filch has a list on his door on all banned items. Finally the 3 floor corridor on the left hand side is out of bounds for all who do not wish to die a very painful death, thank you." Dumbledore's speech was followed by banging and scraping as the prefects began leading there houses out, Harry soon found out they were taking the long way to the common room and made a note to show Draco the shortcuts tomorrow. Marcus Flint stopped at a plain stone wall turning to face the first years.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room you can recognise it by the snake symbol in the corner, the password will be changed every month and will be pinned on the notice bored, the current password is basilisk." The wall rippled and he stepped through urging the youngers to follow, the rest of the house was already sat around waiting for something Marcus lined the firsties up by the fire and went to stand with his friends. A secret door to Harrys left opened revealing Professors Snape and Black.

"All was fine sir." Marcus said and received a nod of approval.

"Welcome to Slytherin I am Professor Snape the potions master and your head of house, there are a few things you need to know. Outside these walls you face prejudice for your house so to the outside all snakes will appear as a united front, inside you can fight bicker and argue all you like. If something goes wrong most teachers will automatically blame you or turn a blind eye to your issues, so you are better coming to myself or Professor Black; Professor Lupin is also snake friendly. If anyone has problems come and see me in my office which can be accessed through that door there." He pointed to the door he came through.

"First years are to travel in groups and if I see anyone having a disagreement out there I won't punish you outside but you can bet you will be in here." The first years nodded.

"Curfew is at 8, 9 on weekends and the prefects are Marcus Flint and Cassandra Avery for 5th, Karson Runcorn and George Thickness for 6th and Bill Corner and Jess Boot for 7th they will be around if you don't want to speak to me or Black. Any questions?" With a negative response Snape turned and left, Sirius lingered and had a sense of unease about him.

"Um Harry uh Mr. Potter can I have a word please." Harry nodded and followed him out of the common room, Sirius started walking toward one of the staff wings he cleared his throat.

"I don't know if you remember you probably don't but-" Harry cut him off by launching himself at him.

"It's so good to see you Uncle Siri now stop babbling and take me to see Uncle Moony." Harry told him with the biggest smile, Sirius' answering grin was glowing and he hoisted Harry up and carried him all the way to a portrait with a wolf and a grim.

"Sanctuary." He said and it swung open revealing a very homie living quarters, there was a tired looking man sat on a brown sofa who looked up when they entered.

"Uncle Moony." Harry jumped down only to leap at the other man who deftly caught him mid-air.

"Harry oh look how you've grown and how big you are my cub." Remus was close to tears, they all sat down to speak but before anyone could they were interrupted by Aressa who chose this time to slide down his arm and peak out. Sirius, who caught sight of her first, screamed like a girl and leapt on to the chair, Harry looked bewildered looking from the terrified man to where he was looking catching sight of the green head. Harry roared with laughter at Sirius' reaction and Remus had a good laugh as well, when he was finally under control he held out the Snake.

"This is Aressa." Harry told them.

"Pup, why do you have a snake? They're all creepy how they slide and hiss and stuff." Sirius shuddered eyeing Aressa.

"She was a gift and I couldn't leave her behind." Harry explained.

"With the muggles I'm guessing." Remus said in something akin to disgust, Harry smirked.

"Didn't quite make it to the muggles when Dumbles dropped me off." The pair looked confused and alarmed so Harry explained everything of what had happened leaving out the fact he was in fact the real BWL. To say they were shocked was a severe understatement but the only thing Sirius could think to say was.

"You're going to make your parents life hell aren't you?" Harry's demonic look was enough answer, her rose and walked to the door.

"Lily and James will never be my parents they lost that right when they sent me away besides, there the stupid ones for not realising that they made the wrong decision." Harry flicked his hair flashing his scar briefly before leaving, cutting in to a neat shortcut that led directly in to the dorms. To the other dorm mates it seemed as if Harry appeared from no-where and it scared the living daylights out of them, Harry rolled his eyes snapping his fingers he pulled his black silk pj bottoms out of the air with a large blue top he had nabbed of Ric and went to change completely oblivious to the stunned looks.

"What was that?" Theo was the first to ask, Draco shrugged shaking his head.

"He doesn't like to use his wand apparently." Draco told them Theo and Blaise' eyebrows rose but at that point Harry emerged.

"Do any of you have an issue with snakes?" He questioned the room he got negatives so he let Aressa slither her way on to his bed post, he put a warming charm on her and she hissed in a content way.

"That's Aressa she's mine so please don't attack her if you see her and if she could remain secret..." He trailed of looking around finding questioning looks.

"How can you keep a snake? Only a parcel mouth can control them and there hasn't been one since Salazar Slytherin and you-know-who." Harry smirked.

#Who says there can't be more# he said in parcel them climbed in to bed.

**A/N: So Harry is a Slytherin ans he's finally met Remus and Sirius! What do you think, let me know I love the feed back :)**

**Jessiikaa***


	7. Chapter 7

**Twins; A Different Life.**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

**A/N: I got loads of brilliant reviews so thanks guys when I started this I never thought I woud get such a good response, I'm on holiday from college so I decided to get typing hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N2: Something that came up in a review that I thought I should clear up, this will not be Harry/Draco or Harry/Snape relationship fic. Draco will be Harry's best friend and Harry will get on with Snape but that's as far as it goes. Another thing, Harry will join Voldemort but he wont be overly evil and Voldemort will be OOC! Happy reading! **

**Chapter 5**

Harry was awake dressed and on his second book by the time the rest of the boys even stirred. Harry had his school bag packed with all his lesson books and his chosen extras; he went back in to the dorm to tell Aressa not to get caught.

"How on earth are you ready already?" Draco exclaimed.

"I've been reading for like 2 hours." Harry said with a shrug, "Now if you want to eat hurry up." Harry stroked Aressa before leaving the scurrying pre-teens in favour for his books. When Draco finally emerged Harry had finished book 2.

"Come on we need to eat and its lucky I know a short cut." Harry rolled his eyes and left the common room, he took a left turn instead of going the way they came down the previous night.

"Are you sure you know where you're going because we didn't come this way." Draco asked him Harry grinned and pushed open the portrait that opened across from the great hall doors.

"You were saying." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, Draco sighed.

"Never mind." The pair sat down to breakfast and the rest of their year ambled in 10 minutes later.

"How in Merlin's name did you get here so fast?" Blaise demanded Draco just pointed at Harry who grinned and went back to his food. Professor Snape came around with their timetables, they had charms first with the claws followed by transfiguration with the lions then Herbology with the puffs, and they didn't have potions until Friday much to Harry's disappointment. Harry took another shortcut to charms with all his year mates following in a confused manor.

"How?" Harry just smirked.

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies." Harry told them before blanking his face at the arrival of the claws, his posture slipping in to a pureblood stance just like all the other snakes. The professor was a tiny man called Flitwick who took the register before coming through the basics of charms and the 12 wand movements, Harry sighed to himself realising he would have to use his wand. Helga had taught him how and he could do it he just found it easier without it. Harry again led his dorm mates to transfiguration; each and every snake had the perfect mask up as the lions approached loud and rowdy. McGonagall was strict and after the register she gave them all a talking to before turning her desk in to a pig and back. She handed around matches and told them to turn them in to needles, Harry got it first time which was no surprise to him and he got 10 points for Slytherin and a rare smile much to Rose' ire. As the bell rang for lunch Harry was stopped by his sister and her pets,

"You think you're so good don't you." She spat at him, Harry raise an eyebrow.

"You were just welcomed back to our family and then you go and dishonour it by getting in to Slytherin."

"Indeed." Harry said emotionless.

"You should feel privileged to be accepted by us I'm the girl-who-lived." Harrys mask nearly broke at the sheer ridiculousness but he kept his laughter in.

"Quite, well your majesty oh magnificent girl-who-lived it's such an honour to be in your presence, would you like me to deflate you ego for you?" Harry asked in a sweet tone, a chilling smile on his face just for effect he had his magic crackle around him.

"Just wait our parents are going to be speaking with you so stay out of my way."

"I don't have any parents." Harry spat before spinning on his heal and walking of the Slytherin's forming a protective semi-circle around him. Harry nearly snarled when he saw James walking towards him but caught a lucky break when Sirius turned in to the corridor, with a vicious smile Harry jogged up to Sirius and jumped in the man's arms.

"How's your first day pup?" Sirius asked joining the moving group of Slytherin's heading towards the great hall.

"Good but everything is so easy only I actually have to use my wand." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Merlin forbids." Draco threw in with a smirk, Harry grinned.

"Oh and let's not forget the wondrous attraction that is the Girl-who-lived."

"Bothering you already, no surprise she was brought up waited on hand and foot for her status and still is. You need to be careful pup I heard James and Lily weren't happy about your placement." Harry grinned, wonderful he thought as they left Sirius at the doors.

"Harry how do you know prof. Black so well." Harry looked confused at first before slapping his head.

"I forgot, he's my godfather and prof. Lupin is my honorary uncle as well." Harry explained, there was a chorus of 'ohs' before the masks were back and they were eating in the proper manor. After they all headed to the green houses for double Herbology which was taught my Professor Sprout, a dumpy sort of witch but was fair and kind. Harry enjoyed the lesson with the plants which he found nearly as relaxing as potions.

* * *

Harrys first week passed brilliantly and he was instant top of all his classes much to the disgust of the Gryffindor trio. When Friday rolled around Harry was practically bouncing with excitement for his potions lesson even though he was master's level, it had been too long he thought to himself. His dorm mates all knew what had him so twitchy as they had seen him pour through numerous potions text half of which they didn't even know existed. Draco finally got annoyed with his pacing and mutterings and forcibly sat him down to wait for the rest of their year. When the group walked in to the great hall even though Harry had his mask in place it was still obvious to the keen eye that he was extremely happy about something.

"What has your godson so excited this morning?" Severus asked Sirius who was sat next to him, Sirius grinned.

"It's his first lesson of potions today." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It's all he has been going on about all week, potions this and potions that. Let's not forget he random facts about all the potions you have created." Sirius shook his head while Snape's brows continued to rise.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a potions fanatic he may be keener on the subject than you were in school and you know you have 4 published texts which are rare and extremely hard to come by." Snape nodded.

"He has them all and he has read them all and as far as I can gather he understands them all. I think you have found the perfect potions student you have been looking for Sev." Severus Snape looked at the child in question with a critical eye and made a note to watch him closely in today's lesson. At the table Harry had finally calmed down enough to eat with decorum. He was drinking his orange juice when James Potter approached him.

"Harry your mother and myself would like you to spend the weekend with us in our private quarters, I will come and get you after dinner." James told him Harry actually choked on his drink in horror, getting up to face his 'father' he said.

"What!"

"We think it's about time you properly got to know us and us you." James explained.

"Right so you expect me to be happy about this new arrangement." James expression stiffened.

"You don't have a choice you will either come or have detention and lose points." Harry's whole demeanour darkened significantly.

"Fine." He snarled and stormed off, he forgot his bag so he snapped his fingers and plucked it out of the air in his stride. He finally stopped outside the potions classroom and saw he was 10 minutes early so he pulled out 'most potene potions' and read through it again. He was roused out when Draco nudged him, Harry slid his book away and masked his face; sending a nod in thanks to the blonde. The door slammed open and Harry nearly grinned as it was exactly what Salazar use to do, they filed in and he took a seat at the very front between Draco and Theo. Professor Snape took the register and paused when he came to Rose' name.

"Ah yes Rosina Potter out new celebrity." The Slytherin's smirked as he continued down the list of names. Snape stood and he had a presents that kept a class silent.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, as such some of you will not appreciate the subtle science and art which is potions. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can teach you how to bottle fame brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Harry was on the edge of his seat, he had bewitched his quill to copy for him.

"Miss Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodol to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know." Harry blinked that was obvious he thought.

"Didn't think you would open a book before you came here did you? Let's try again shall we; where Miss Potter would you look If I asked for a bezoar?"

"I don't know." Harry's eyes widened slightly how could you not know that.

"Pity. What's the difference Miss Potter between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know." Rose ground out for the 3rd time.

"Clearly fame isn't everything is it Miss Potter."

"Clearly Hermione knows so why don't you ask her." Rose snapped indicating to the bouncing mudblood next to her, muttering broke out and the Gryffs looked at Rose in awe.

"5 points for you cheek." That shut them up quickly.

"Let's see if the other Potter knows the answers shall we." Harry immediately sat up straighter.

"In answer to the first, adding powdered root of asphodol to an infusion of wormwood would give you a sleeping draught so potent it is known as the draught of living death. The second, if you're looking for a bezoar you would find it in a stomach of a goat - it will save you from most poisons and third, there is no different between monkswood and wolfsbane they are the same also going under the name aconite and are key ingredients to the wolfsbane potion created by yourself which helps a werewolf keep their sane mind during their transformation." Snape was impressed not only didn't the boy know above level potions he also knew what potions they were in.

"Correct Mr Potter, 10 points to Slytherin." Professor Snape gave them an explanation on the basics of potions then drew up the instructions on the board for a boil cure. Harry set to work immediately; he snapped his fingers and his ingredients were laid out on his work station. Snape watched the male Potter work and was more impressed by the minute; the boy was a complete natural. The way he cut ingredients screamed previous makings, he had to stop his analysis when the Longbottom boys cauldron suddenly melted spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Idiot boy did it not clearly state take the cauldron of the heat before adding the porcupine quills, take him to the hospital wing." Snape pointed at Seamus before rounding on Rose.

"Miss Potter 5 points for trying to make yourself look good through other people failures." Harry snickered at the outraged look on Rose' face and took his potion off to cool. Snape went back to watching Harry and was confused when the boy frowned at his potion, Harry waved his hand and the frown seemed to deepen, Snape approached.

"Is there a problem Mr Potter?" Harry's head snapped up looking like a deer in headlights.

"It's only a small mistake." Harry said waving his hand again and looking closely.

"It's 3 shades lighter than it's supposed to be." Harry sighed shaking his head; if Salazar were there he would be cleaning cauldrons for a week. Snape looked closely and saw that the potions was in fact 3 shades lighter but only noticeable to an expert.

"It is acceptable for a first attempt." Snape told him but Harry shook his head.

"But this isn't a first attempt, I know this potion by heart and I have made much more advanced ones." Harry scowled at the potion before slapping his palm to his head.

"I am an idiot." He sighed, snapping his fingers a single green leaf appeared on the desk and Harry broke of the tip and dropped it in to the cauldron stirring it twice anti-clockwise. The potion immediately changed to the perfect shade and Harry allowed a small smile of contentment.

"I'm impressed Mr Potter, please stay at the end." Harry nodded and cleared up, bottling up his potion when it was ready. Harry told his friend to go on to defense when the lesson was dismissed.

"Mr Potter-"

"Please sir, can you call me Harry because Mr Potter sounds like James and." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I understand Harry, I couldn't help notice how well you work with your ingredients and you said you worked with more complex potions, which ones?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Either the polyjuice or my own creation." Harry said thoughtfully, Snape started; he couldn't be serious.

"Your 11 and you say polyjuice." Snape said with raised eyebrows, Harry frowned.

"You right the polyjuice is only marginally complex as long as you get you timings accurate, it would have to be my own potion that I created." Harry told him with a nod. Snape was shocked; this boy was a genius at potions if he was telling the truth.

"What potion have you created?"

"It's a shield that protects from everything but an AK, I have it in my potions journal." Harry snapped his fingers and a small black book appeared on the desk.

"How do you do that?" Snape asked confused.

"It's a summoning charm that I edited I mean seriously why would you want to wait for something to soar through the air hitting who-knows-what." Harry said absently flicking through his book oblivious to the stunned look he was receiving from his potions teacher.

"Damn." Harry cursed and slapped his hand to his head again.

"Language and what is it?"

"You don't happen to be a parcelmouth do you?" Harry asked with a scratch of his head.

"No there hasn't been one since the Dark Lord."

"Huh, I must be one of those twists of fate." Harry muttered, he waved his hand and copied his potion in to English on to separate parchment.

"This is it; it's been tested so I know it works." Snape read through it and found his eyebrows rising - the potion was nearly as complex and the wolfsbane.

"This is very impressive." Snape told Harry who found it hard not to beam.

"You say it's been tested as well." Harry nodded.

"If you can come back tonight and prove you can brew this I can set you work that may actually challenge you." Snape said and Harry smiled before frowning and cursing repeatedly in parceltongue.

"I have the impression I don't want to know what you just said." Harry looked sheepish.

"I have to spend time with my ah _family_." The boy sneered.

"I actually feel sorry for you. If your free Saturday afternoon I will be in my office and personal lab."

"Thanks sir." Harry grabbed his stuff and left the classroom and as soon as he was out of ear shot and he let out a victory whoop and ran to defense He entered the class with a shit eating grin on his face and sat next to Draco muttering a quick apology to Quirrel.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Draco questioned in a whisper.

"He said he was impressed and was giving me a chance to prove I can brew advanced potions tomorrow." Harry told him excitedly, Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow you must have really interested him for him to do that." Harry shrugged and caught up with the notes not that he needed them, he was surprised at the appalling quality of Quirrle's teaching - this guy couldn't be for real the stutter was just too fake. On his way to lunch Harry was in thought absently rubbing his tingling scar, a move that he would later slap himself for not figuring it out. Lunch was quiet before them went to history of magic which was taught by Sirius and Remus. Harry took front a seat and was automatically followed by Draco, Blaise and Theo, Lupin arrived at the class minutes before the bell shaking his head and his stuff everywhere.

"Sorry about this professor Black decided he would be childish." Lupin explained with a grin, just then a big black grim with a massive pink bow around its neck and cute little ribbons in its ear and hair trotted in with his ribboned tale between his legs. The whole class laughed as the dog sat and threw evil looks at the smirking professor, Harry cleared his throat.

"Professor, am I right in saying that the teachers generally have to be human to teach?" Harry asked innocently looking at the dog with sparkling eyes. Said dog gaped before glowering and putting its paws over its head.

"I do believe you are correct Mr Potter I think there's an animagus returning spell." Lupin trailed off before flicking his wand and forcing Sirius back to his human form. In it Sirius looked even worse; he had hideous orange robes, the pink bow around his neck and ribbons around his ears and in his hair. Harry choked before laughing at the state of his godfather, the whole class burst in to roaring laughter and even Sirius joined in.

"Harry you are evil." Harry mocked bowed. Once he had been changed back Sirius drew up a chair and the lesson began; it was brilliant. Both Siri and Remy made the most tedious of the goblin wars they were studying sound like the greatest thing since Merlin and Harry learned loads - which was new to him because he was so advanced in all his other subjects. Add to the fact that when he came to something that he hadn't already learned it took him a whole attempt before he had it perfect. Harry was happy that they finished early on Fridays he and the other first years went to their common room to start on their homework. They all looked at him as if he were insane as he whipped through the 4 essays due without even glancing at a text book.

"I don't think I even want to know how you did that." Blaise shook his head.

"Huh." Harry looked up from reading through charms.

"You've finished all of your homework in just over an hour." Blaise told him, Harry looked shocked.

"It took that long? Hmm strange." Harry trailed of tilting his head in thought.

"You are rather bazaar Harry." Draco told him seriously.

"No dear Draco just standards." Harry said with his nose in the air, it was silent until Theo cracked up and they all fell about laughing. They packed up and headed to dinner with their masks firmly in place when they entered, throughout the meal Harry's mood was getting darker and darker and he kept gazing almost longingly at the doors.

"The potions will be there tomorrow." Draco told him Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yes I suppose but I still have to be with them." Harry could not help the curl of distaste the found its way on his face. James Potter was waiting for him as he left the hall, he nodded to the other snakes and went over. He silently followed his 'father' to the man's quarters, inside was scary. It was decked in shades of red and gold, everything in sight was vibrant and there; Harry shuddered in horror. Rose and Lily were sat on the sofa and both looked up when they entered.

"Hello Harry dear." Lily greeted warmly, Harry nodded in return. James showed him to his room and saw it was glaring red and gold, with awful redwood furniture and gold patterning's.

"Can I change the decor?" Harry asked looking round in shock.

"Why would you want to, we are a Gryffindor house these decorations are fine." James told him, Harry grimaced. They headed back to the front room and sat down, Harry taking the chair furthest away from the Potters. It's was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Lily cleared her throat.

"So Harry what's your favourite lesson?" She asked him.

"Potions." He replied instantly, Lily smiled while the others wrinkled there nosed.

"Potions." James said in disgust, Lily threw him a look that he ignored.

"Why would you enjoy it? Its barely even magic, my favourite subject is transfiguration." James told him with a puff of his chest.

"Potions is horrible and Snape is mean to me." Rose said stuffily.

"Why what did that slimy git do to you Rosie?" James asked her worriedly, Harry noted how the conversation switched straight back to the wonder child.

"He asked me really difficult questions and embarrassed me in front of the class and bullied me because I'm famous for ridding the world of the Dark Lord." Rose said angrily crossing her arms, James looked furious.

"Why that greasy bastard, just he wait until I get his hands on him!" James snarled and Harry gaped.

"You cannot be serious?" Harry exclaimed, "She didn't even know where to find a bezoar!" Lily looked shocked while James looked confused.

"How do you not know that?" Lily asked surprised at the same time James asked.

"What's a bezoar?" Harry just stared at him before shaking his head.

"So Harry," Lily began trying to rein in the topic.

"Is there anything you're struggling in?"

"No I'm top of the year."

"No you can't be, Rosie must she's had far more advanced training."

"Really, well maybe she should show it instead of getting fawned over by her questionable company." Harry drawled.

"What do you mean?" James questioned sharply.

"He means Hermione, the first day on the train he called her the 'M' word." Rose told her father, the reactions were quite amusing to Harry.

"How dare you use that foul word, it is disgusting and degrading and should never be used. Your own mother is muggleborn!" James yelled at him but Harry remained stoic.

"Why not, It's what they are, is it not? Besides I don't have a mother, and Lily isn't a muggleborn. If you bothered to check at Gringotts you would know she comes from a long line of squibs and has a vault, making her and us purebloods." With that Harry got up and went to his room, locking himself in to the horrid space. Oh how he couldn't wait until tomorrow, was his final thought before slumping to sleep.

**Sooo what do you think? Harry has a whole weekend with the Potter's to look forward too and he has just begun to show Rosina up. Let me know what you think please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Jessiikaa***


	8. Chapter 8

**Twins; A Different Life.**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

**A/N: Hello my amazing fans and followers, I'm back with another chapter! It's the weekend with the Potters and Harry is not impressed, it's my longest chapter to date so I hope you like it! I would like to say a MASSIVE thanks to all the support I didn't think I would have such good feedback and I will try and keep updating this story! :)**

**Chapter 6**

When Lily went in to wake her son up Saturday morning she was surprised to find him in a meditated trance in the center of the bed, feeling it was best to leave him to it she quietly left the room. Harry knew his mother had entered but appreciated that she left him alone, he rose when he had been through every part of his mind and when to breakfast. Harry was happy with the choice; he love pancakes. He ate silently, quietly thanking Lily for breakfast before vanishing in his room to study his creation; he looked at how he did it with Salazar and was confident he would brew it perfectly. Harry didn't realize he had been at it so long because he was called for lunch, he ate silently again.

"Rosie has her extra training this afternoon, I would ask you to join but it is advanced level so you more than likely wouldnt understand." James told him in what could have been a sympathetic voice. Harry merely raised a brow.

"Well I have work to do in potions anyway so I'll be on my way so I don't get my averaged sized brain confused with the advanced training." Harry said sarcastically before leaving. He took a shortcut in to the common room and blinked around owlishly before collapsing happily in to a black leather arm chair.

"What has you so happy?" Draco wondered falling down next to the raven.

"Green." Harry said in a soft voice, Draco looked confused.

"What?"

"There was so much red and gold; it was everywhere." Harry said desperately, eyes darting around the room.

"That bad?"

"I'd almost forgotten what other colours were." Harry said seriously, Draco snorted.

"Wish me luck." Draco rolled his eyes and waved off his friend. Harry used the door to Snape's office, he knocked and waited for the crisp 'enter' sounded.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Harry." Snape nodded and beckoned him through a door that linked to the classroom. Harry got straight to work setting his caldron up and summoning his ingredients; Snape watched from his desk at Harry seemed to flow perfectly. When the potion needed to wait the pre-teen snapped his fingers summoning the same little black book from the previous day.

"Sir if you were to add a moonstone to the draught of living death it would turn in in to a medium strength sedative yes?" Snape thought for a moment.

"Yes depending on the magical ability." Harry smiled noting something down before stirring his cauldron almost absently 7 times clockwise.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I may have created something but I'm not sure it would have to be tested." Harry said re-reading his notes.

"Explain it and I can see if it would be possible to test it." Harry smiled.

"It would work as a sedative only in a gas form and could knock out many people at once if inhaled, a medium strength sedative with an egg of an ashwinder and 4 'corn hairs."

"That would make the liquids separate instantly."

"Yes but what would happen if you put both of the separated liquids in the same phial and shook it, temporarily fusing the two?"

"It would release non harmful gas that would knock who-ever breathed it in until it separated again or it was capped I believe but I don't think it's ever been tested." Snape mused. Harry grinned before adding his final ingredient and stirring counter clockwise 12 times before taking it off the flame. When the potion was cool enough Harry bottled it up, leaving out one that he drank down.

"This potion last an hour exactly." Harry told his professor who nodded. Harry conjured up a large full length mirror, he started casting light spells and just like Salazar he worked up to the deadly dark arts like the Imperius and Cruciatus completely forgetting he was in his potion masters company and he was 11 years old casting spells that fully grown wizards struggled on - wandlessly and wordlessly.

"It's safe to say your potion is perfect Harry, now would you care to explain how you cast some of the darkest of arts including 2 unforgivables wordlessly and wandlessly at 11." Snape said with a raised eyebrow, Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Magic?" He ventured in a question rather sheepishly; Snape's eyebrow just rose a bit further. Harry flicked his hand and a black flaming phoenix burst from his palm vanishing in a shock of flames. There was a thud and a yell from Snape's office before Siri tumbled through the door.

"It's always your bloody floo Snape, I swear you do it on purpose." Sirius grumbled.

"What did you do pup."

"Well you know Professor Snape better than me and as I just slipped up majorly I was wondering what to do now."

"Dark arts?" Harry nodded with a wry grin.

"Well Sevvy here is trustworthy." Harry and Severus both choked on the awful abbreviation.

"If I ever hear the god awful version of my name again I will slip you a potion that will permanently alter your anatomy mutt." Snape growled, Siri held up his hands stepping back behind Harry.

"Gee thanks Uncle Sirius hide behind the poor defenceless child." Harry huffed sticking his nose in the air, both Sirius and Severus raised their eyebrows at that. Harry sat down and explained everything that had happened again leaving out he was in fact the BWL, when he had finished Snape was silent.

"However hard that is to believe it explains a lot of things, like your unnatural training but it still doesn't explain your extraordinary amount of power." Harry tilted his head.

"How did you know?"

"Minus the wandless magic that you so effortlessly do, anyone with an ounce of ability could feel it as soon as you enter the room it rolls of you in waves." Harry smirked.

"Well I don't like to brag." Siri whacked him upside the head and rolled his eyes.

"Such a modest child."

"Salazar always taught me never to hide what I have especially if it raises my status and if your superior make sure others are aware of that fact." Harry said with a shrug.

"That explains a lot." Harry cleaned up before departing with a heavy sigh, dragging his feet back up to his adoring family. When he entered Rose was stood with her wand out pointing it at a book.

"Accio." She called frustrated, the book barely twitched.

"Don't worry Rosie it's a difficult spell and your still much more advanced than every other 1st year." James told her soothingly, Harry covered his snort with a cough.

"What are you doing back I'm in the middle of training." Rose said snootily, Harry raised a brow.

"Not very successful training was it." Harry drawled.

"I'd like to see you try and do a 4th year spell." Rose snapped and Harry shrugged taking out his wand.

"Accio." He said with a flick of his wand, the book soared in to his outstretched hand and just to rub it in the banished back to its original place. He span on his heel and strode of to his bedroom, oblivious to the gobsmacked faces of his 'parents' and angry sister who stalked off to her room.

"How did he do that?" James asked shocked.

"I don't know Rosie has been trying for weeks now and still hasn't got it." Lily said with a shake of her head.

"Everything seems to be so effortless with him and its rumours that he does wandless magic!" James told he wife.

"Impossible." James shrugged and from inside his room Harry snickered.

On Sunday Harry was treated, he woke up and went to breakfast where James said they would be having a 'family day', Harry nearly cried as they sat around the fireplace.

"So Harry, I expect you have a few questions for us, what do you want to know?" James began and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you give me to muggles?" they shifted uncomfortably and behind Lily he say Rose smirk.

"It was the only option, after the fall of Voldemort everyone was celebrating and Dumbledore said Rosie would need to train for when he returned, you would have been pushed to the side." Harry snorted at the pathetic excuse.

"I would have been in the way you mean."

"No not at all." Lily exclaimed and Harry just shook his head.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Well how about I tell you about the Potter's?" James tried but he was getting annoyed.

"If you must." Harry sighed and he was treated to the grand story of the amazing house of Potter, it finished with the great tale of how Rose defeated the Dark Lord.

"We even had book deals." James told him happily and threw Rose a proud look to which she beamed, Harry just sat there emotionless.

"That thrilled me, it truly did but can I go now? I have potion notes to make." James face immediately darkened.

"No you can't, you make an effort with us, we are trying to include you back in to the family."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten rid of me in the first place." Harry suggested casually, before he could speak Lily did.

"What are you doing in potions?"

"I'm fiddling with the potion I created." Harry told her.

"That's impossible, your only 11 you couldn't have created a potion, and they take years." Lily said.

"Well I have." Harry confirmed but she shook her head.

"You don't need to lie to get our attention, we love you just as much as Rose." Harry's brows shot up before he sneered.

"If you show love by getting rid of children then I would hate to see your hate, besides I do not need to lie, I usually refrain from doing so."

"But it isn't possible for you to have created a potion, don't be silly."

"Why ask if you are going to say I'm lying, it is possible." Harry snapped.

"Do not speak to your mother like that." James snarled.

"I don't have a mother." Harry replied in the same tone.

"Go to your room now and think about what you've done wrong." Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Gladly," He rose gracefully and went to the room he was currently occupying, it wasn't his by a long shot. James came to check on him at dinner and asked him if he was ready to apologise to which Harry answered 'what for', so he was kept in the room until morning, when he got hungry he called an elf and went to bed early.

Monday morning he was up dressed and at breakfast at 6am, Sirius ambled in at 7 looking horrified at the fact that Harry was sat reading wide awake.

"Pup what are you doing up even this hour for you is early."

"I had to get out." Harry said with a shudder, Sirius chuckled and went to the staff table. Draco was the first to enter the great hall and Harry very nearly smiled in relief of seeing another snake.

"How was it?" Harry knew exactly what the blonde meant.

"Horrific, awful, painful, long, boring, scary and ridiculous."

"Wow."

"Yes." Harry nodded solemnly.

Before he knew it Harry had been in the future for over 2 months and he couldn't believe how well he had adapted. He had grown so close to Siri and Remus now that he couldn't imagine life without them even more so than the founders who he wrote too religiously every week. Harry and Draco were inseparable; there were the snake version of the Weasley twins; always up to mischief. Unlike the twins they had yet to get caught which they did like to brag about - quietly. Another bonus for Harry is that he had got pretty close the stoic potions master and had access to anything potions and he had figured out that Snape had a very dark sense of humour and a wicked sarcastic streak. All in all Harry was loving the future, when he walked in to the common room one morning he caught the notice of flying lessons and bolted back up to the dorms. Throwing open the door he wrenched back Draco's curtains and leaped on to the blondes bed jumping up and down, Draco who wasn't expecting the sudden attack leapt up and fell out of bed.

"Why." He growled at the laughing pre-teen from the floor.

"Sorry but flying lessons today." Harry gasped out.

"So you decided to throw me out of bed at an ungodly hour."

"Dray its 7am."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded jumping up and throwing open his trunk. Harry rolled his eye and waved his hand splashing cold water on all the boys, there were multiple yells and Harry ducked out of the room before he could be blamed. When they all piled down by the evil looks he was receiving they all knew who was responsible for the wakeup call.

"Have you seen who we have to fly with?" Theo grumbled.

"Lions?" Theo nodded in disgust but Harrys grin went feral making the snakes step back, they knew that look and it was never good for the one he was thinking about.

"What are you planning?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"It will be such a shame if the great GWL were to be shown up in flying when our own instructor speaks so highly of her." Harry said nonchalantly looking at his nails all the boys grinned.

"Oh a crying shame if that were to happen indeed." Draco said in the same tone.

Harry was looking strikingly evil by lunch time so much so that Sirius took one look at him and walked in the other direction. Remus was ill with his fury little problem so Harry didn't see him before he made his way to the quidditch pitch, he eyed up the brooms and pointed at the ones acceptable for the other snakes. The Gryffindor's arrived at the same time as James who has his arm throw around Rose who, like always, was soaking up all the attention.

"Right then class, stick your wand arm over the broom and call 'up'." James instructed them. Harry's jumped straight in to his hand along with around half the class including Rose and Draco. Weasley's hit him in the face, Longbottom's rolled around in the grass and Granger's didn't move.

"Now mount your brooms and when I blow my whistle I want you to kick of fly slowly around the pitch and touch back down - Rosie with demonstrate for you now." The Slytherin's looked at him in disgust as he grinned at his daughter who looked smug; she threw he leg over her broom and kicked of flying smoothly around the pitch. Harry noted grudgingly that she did have some flow but not as much as she preached about, she touched down lightly preening at the applauding Gryffs. James blew his whistle and the group rose, Rose shot of flaunting the skill she did have. Harry looked at Draco who gave a short nod and grinned; he flattened himself to his broom and shot off creeping up behind his sister. When he was flying directly behind her he gave a burst of speed and would of hit her if he didn't readily leap up of his broom and over her, he landed perfectly in front of her and carried on as if it was nothing. When Harry had flew back to the start well ahead of everyone he nose-dived drawing gasps as he came closer and closer to the grass, just before he was about to hit he levelled out and jumped again this time keeping one hand on the broom and landing neatly on the grass.

"What were you playing at?" James exploded storming over just as the rest of the class landed; Draco went straight over to Harry.

"I was flying." Harry drawled spotting out the corner of his eye Snape and Sirius hurrying over.

"The was ridiculously dangerous, you could of seriously hurt Rose." James yelled, Harrys brows shot up.

"I don't see how." Harry told him with a careless shrug.

"You are completely selfish and after that-" he was cut off as Sirius swooped over and grabbed Harry picking him up and swinging him around.

"Wow pup I know you said you were good but I didn't think you would be that good." Harry grinned and Draco coughed to cover his laugh at James' outraged look, Professor Snape cleared his throat snapping Sirius out of his flowing praise and James from his outrage.

"Class dismissed." James barked and the class ran from the growing tension, the only ones left behind were Harry who was still in Sirius arms, Draco who was stood next to his godfather both equally as stoic, James who was fuming stood stiff next to an equally angry daughter and Lily who had come out to see her husband.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked his godfather and teacher as James told Lily what had happened.

"Sev and me saw you flying and we came to tell you you're on the Slytherin quidditch team." Sirius told him excitedly finally putting Harry down, before the boy could respond James interrupted.

"Like hell he is, he's a danger in the air." James exclaimed.

"Excuse me Potter but I believe I am in charge of my Slytherin's and if I want him on the team then so be it." Snape drawled.

"Damn it Snivellus always trying to better yourself but it will never work." James sneered, Harry, Draco and Sirius hiss and Snape's expression went dark.

"And you," James spat pointing at Harry who was glaring right back at him.

"You tried to deliberately hurt your sister, you're clearly jealous of the attention she receives and you wonder why we gave you up. Now you come back and try to get in the spot light when we welcome you back in to the family with everything else you've done since we took you back, this just shows how ungrateful you are." Sirius, Severus and Draco were in shock at what had just spewed out of James' mouth and Harry had gone very still but his expression was black as thunder. The sky darkened as clouds rolled in from no-where; there was a deafening clap of thunder and rain poured down.

"You think that pathetic excuse of a witch needs me there to hurt her, please with the meagre talent she has a 6yr old could injure her and you try to justify giving up your own child because the other was set to be famous; you make me sick. Your so caught up in your fantasy world that you don't realise that not everyone thinks the sun shines out of Rose' ass and when the Dark Lord finally returns she's gunna be slaughtered just like the rest of you because you don't have a clue. The funny thing is you say I'm ungrateful for what you've done but what have you done for me, you chucked me away with muggles then bring me back and expect me to worship the wonder child and be happy. Did it not cross you pathetically narrow small mind that I despise the fact we even share blood, I hate you I hate you all. It makes me sick to be in your very presence, how you soak up all the attention and fame when you don't even know all the facts. It will be too late to correct the wrongs you've made when Voldemort comes back and kills you and then when the life is slowly leaving you, you will probably just understand how wrong you were." Harry burst in to flames and vanished from sight leaving a shell shocked Potter family and an impressed but emotionless Slytherin's and supposed to be Slytherin.

Harry landed in the dungeon and followed the route only he knew to Salazar's duelling room, he hissed the password and stalked in. Standing in his duelling stance Harry let rip rejoicing in the flow of his power that he hadn't felt since he was with the founders, he released everything he had and finally he hissed #Feindfyre# his black flaming phoenix erupted from his mouth bigger and brighter than ever; swooping down sharp and deadly until Harry recalled it and crushed it in his fist. Grinning a frightening grin Harry spoke to the empty room.

"You will pay Potters and there will be nothing that stands in my way."

When Harry finally fell through the entrance of the common room he was immediately pounced on by an extremely worried Draco who would later deny all anxiety.

"Dray I'm fine just had to work of a little steam." Harry told the blonde who was pacing in front of him.

"You're sure because you made it rain." Draco said coming to a stop in front of Harry with his arms crossed, Harry scratched his head.

"Huh did I get that mad?" Harry was surprised; he had never had rage so strong.

"Are you-" Harry cut him off.

"I swear if you ask me one more time I will silence you until breakfast." Harry warned with a grin and received a glower.

"You have to see Prof. Snape and Black tomorrow as well." Draco told him and Harry fell back on his bed with a sigh.

"How bad do you like it will be?"

"Well Sev wants you on the team but before that he will pick at you for losing your cool and Sirius may have been a little angry with James and a little frantic about your disappearing act - which you will be explaining shortly - and muttering something about losing a cub for a second time." Harry sat up pale.

"Oh crap."

"What." Draco asked confused.

"Uncle Moony is always in a funny mood after being ill." Draco still looked confused before he had a look of understanding on his face.

"Werewolf right,"

"Huh how did you know?"

"Sev brews his potion." Draco waved Harry away.

"You need to go now unless you want him to come down here." Harry went pale again and nodded.

"I'll explain later I promise." And flamed away.

Landing just outside the loyal marauders quarters he muttered the password and went in and for the second time that day he was pounced on by even more frantic Uncle and Godfather.

"Cub are you ok, Sirius told me, that bastard, ill hunt him on a full moon." Remus was going all protective wolf on him sniffing and checking him over Harry grinned in spite of himself.

"Are you sure you're ok, is that rain I smell did you take a pepper up in case and is that smoke, did you get in a fire. Your warm are you sure your ok-" Harry cut of the panicking wolf with a hug.

"I am perfectly fine Uncle Moony; James just made me a little angry with his thick headed-ness." Remus gave one last look over before nodding and sitting down, Harry turned to Sirius who was scooping him up again.

"Do you like picking me up?" Harry asked him with a smile.

"Yes I happen to like it a lot." Sirius told him unashamed, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations by the way pup for making the team." Sirius said when he had finally put him down, Harry grinned.

"I'm literally so happy it's unreal but I have to go see Snape and he is not going to be pleased with the outburst." Harry shook his head.

"I would go and see him now pup; it's before dinner so he will be in his office now marking." Harry nodded.

"Now cub are you sure you are ok because I don't want you ill, ask Severus to give you a pepper up for safety because you might feel bad in the morning."

"Uncle Moony I am fine." Harry told him again, Remus eyed him wearily.

"I don't know."

"Remy he will be fine he's off to see Severus now and he will know if he is ill." Sirius waved Harry to go quietly.

"But Padfoot what If he gets sick?"

"He will be fine." Harry bolted from the room and through a shortcut to the dungeons. He smartened himself up and knocked on the door, the usual brisk enter was called and he pushed open the door.

"Mr Potter, of what do I owe the pleasure." Yep Harry thought with a wince defiantly not pleased.

"I came to apologise for ah storming off earlier." Harry said with no emotion on his face as his most respected teacher continued to write without looking up.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I should have shown the correct way of handling a situation and it was highly disrespectful to disappear like I did." Snape finally looked up and motioned to the seat in front of his desk, Harry sighed in relief; he was forgiven.

"You look worn." Snape told him, Harry rolled his neck.

"I've just come from Draco then Uncle Moony after Sirius told him." Snape actually winced.

"Well on better terms, I've confirmed it with the headmaster and you are allowed your own broom the only problem is Potter made sure the next Merlin was put on the Gryffindor team." Harry grinned at the open distaste and sarcasm from his professor.

"It's his fault if he wants his daughter crushed in the classroom and on the pitch." Harry said with a smirk that was returned.

Harry went to dinner where Draco's eyes kept darting towards him even though the usually chatty blonde was silent. When they got back in to the common room it was Harry who stopped in front of him with his crossed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco answered not looking Harry in the eye.

"Dray I know when you're lying."

"I'm fine."

"Fine, you don't want to know how I disappeared or what Snape told me or what I have planned for Rose." Harry said airily sitting down on the chair opposite, snapping open a book. The pair sat in silence until Draco broke.

"Ok fine can you tell me please?" Harry grinned.

"Well I'm not sure now." He received a pillow in the face. Harry told Draco everything about the quidditch team and Rose as well as he had an animagus form hence the flames.

"That's impressive." Harry puffed up his chest doing an impression of James; they fell in to a fit of laughter.

"I have a plan to make Rose' life hell for the next couple of weeks but we will need inside help."

"Oh."

"Yes, we will need the twins."

A beautiful snowy owl swooped down catching the attention of the majority of the hall, she dropped her letter in front of the twins and soared off leaving many curious. The twins read the letter and left, no one noticed two snakes slip out the hall. In a hidden archway 4 people stood looking positively evil.

"So slip this in to her shampoo and put this on anything she uses daily." Harry handed the twins a bottle and a powder.

"What will it do?" They asked in sync, there was nothing pleasant about Draco or Harrys smiles. For the rest of the day Harry and Draco set up the magical 'tripwires' in every class room and the great hall, so every time Rose walked through the door way it would reactivate the prank even if it had been removed. Marcus Flint cornered him in the common room telling him to get a decent broom and be on the pitch that night at 6, Harry went to see Sirius when Draco sat down to do his remaining HW and write to his parents. Harry was surprised when he was handed a long thin package when he sat down.

"I know your super rich and like to be self-catering but I as a legal godfather am allowed to buy gifts for my godson whenever I deem it necessary." Sirius told him seriously, Harry opened it and had a normal kid reaction of seeing his new nimbus 2000. He jumped up and whooped then ran to hug Sirius who grinned, Harry said something about telling Draco and ran to the door hugging a surprised Moony as he came in. Harry ran all the way back to the dungeons using multiple passageway until he fell through the entrance and over to Draco, he held it out wordlessly to the blonde as he was a little out of breath.

"Nice."

"Sirius."

"Practice?"

"Of course!" The pair ran all the way to the quidditch pitch, Harry leaped on to his broom and shot off and break neck speed.

"What other stunts have you got up your sleeve?" Draco called to him Harry grinned and placed his feet on his broom. Working with the balance Harry stood in a fluent motion, he flew like this slowly at first before he picked up speed. He sailed past Draco who was smirking but shaking his head at his friend's antics, Harry readied himself for a trick. He stepped back and bent his knees, as soon as he reached a straight stretch he jumped and flipped in the air. Draco nearly screamed when Harry didn't land on his broom, instead he caught himself with his hands and pulled himself up, when the raven landed he recieved a punch in the arm from a very pale Draco.

"What was that? Are you trying to kill me?" The blonde demanded.

"That was amazing, it's the first time I've landed that perfectly, usually I fall!" Harry said breathlessly, Draco swallowed.

"I dunno if it's such a good idea you playing quidditch now." Harry looked afronted before grinning.

"Come on let's go cause trouble before Flint puts me through my paces." Draco smirked and the pair walked back to the common room. Harry rummaged around in his potions store and pulled out 2 phiels of clear liquid.

"We need to clear the entrance hall so we'll have to corsort with the twins." Harry said handing a bottle to Draco.

"What does this do?"

"It's timed transfer glue, we are going to spread it in the entrance hall and it works based on a time delay, from the moment it coats your shoes it'll stick solidly to the floor every 15 minutes."

"This is going to be briliant." The pair dashed up to the great hall where people were filtering in and out from the lunch hour the twins luckily were just leaving so Harry and Draco ran after them and pushed the pair in an all too familiar alcove.

"Gred, Forge."

"Oh look Gred its Harrykins."

"Yes with his little blonde friend." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen I believe you like to cause mass mayhem and disturbance." Harry said with a smirk.

"Of course." They answered together.

"Well if you could cause a massive disturbance so the entrance hall is completly clear for 10 minutes me and Harry here would be most appreiciative." Draco told them, the twins grinned.

"Note to selves stay away from the entrance hall at all costs today." Fred said.

"When will the prank on Rose kick in?" George asked.

"Monday morning and let's just say it will be a very interesting few days."

Harry and Draco lingured discretely in the entrance hall waiting for the signal, a catastrofic boom sounding from many floors above told them the twins had started. Teachers and students alike ran up to see what was going on and the two snakes didn't have to wait long before the great and entrance halls were silent. From opposite ends Harry and Draco poured the entire contents of potion on to the stone floor and watched as it spread like wild fire coating it in a clear sheen. When the entire floor was covered it sank in making it look ordinary and the pair ran back to the dungeons grinning evilly as they went.

"You had better warn Snape or he will kill you." Draco said Harry nodded and headed to the potions class room, he needed to stock up on prank potions any way. Snape was sat behind his desk marking homework when Harry arrived and nodded in greeting, Harry got to work like usual working effortlessly with his indredients. After he had bottled up and cleared away he approached his Professor.

"Harry."

"Professor I was wondering if you knew any spells that would stop a transfer potion." Harry asked, Snapes brow raised as he took in the emotionless teen whose eyes were elight with mischeif.

"I know of a few the basic one would be a protago charm, why do you asked as I'm sure you already knew that." Snape replied evenly, knowing full well Harry did know as he did it for extra credit in his last essay.

"I like to be prepared and the rumour is that the entrance hall isn't safe, people may find themselves in a ah _sticky_ situation." Harry explained.

"Indeed." Harry nodded and left going to the common room. He and Draco lounged by the fire speaking about useless topics when Draco sat up.

"How long does the glue last?" The blonde questioned, Harry thought for a moment before grinning.

"It goes off and on, it'll last 3 days."

"Don't you think you should warn a few snakes I dunno like the quidditch team your training with later?" Harry's eyes widened and he shot up, he ran to the boys 5th year dorm. He poked his head in and was relieved to see Flint sat on his bed.

"Flint."

"Potter, have you got your broom? You had better be good because we're taking a risk letting a first year on the team." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes and I know but if you want the team to practice tonight you better tell them not to go in the entrance hall without putting a shield on there feet." Harry warned the dark haired boy disappeared before the elder had chance to ask questions. Harry went back to Draco grumbling.

"You try to be kind and considerate and get rung out." Draco raised a pale eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling that Flint will be shocked speechless tonight?"

Harry and Draco warned as many snakes as they could about the entrance hall, when they made there way up it was a true practic for there pristine masks. Many people were stuck still in weird positions where they been stuck, Harry put his head down to cover his smile as he made his way in to the great hall. The hall was calmer but it wouldn't be at the end of the meal, Harry and Draco were on the edge of there seats. Chaos started when people began to leave; first it was a couple of 3rd year lions who discovered there feet were solidly stuck to the ground. Yells and shouts rang out as more and more people discovered they were stuck, Harry and Draco edge out of the hall and ran all the way back where they collapsed laughing there heads off.

"This is going to be briliant."

"Just wait till tomorrow when everything with Rose kicks off."

"Potter let me see your quickest lap." Flint barked at him, Harry raised his brow but kicked off. He flattened himself to his broom and shot off not ever slowing on the corners and he nose dived at the end.

"Not bad, let's see how you do with these." Flint pulled out a bag of ordinary gold balls, Harry took off. Flint threw the balls in every direction and Harry pulled of so spectacular stunts; he didn't miss one. When he touched down next to Flint, the Slytherin captain was gaping at him.

"So do I fit the bill?" Harry asked with a smirk, Marcus nodded mutely. When he regained his voice Flint told him that practice was every week on a Thursday and he wondered off in a slight daze.

Harry choked violently when he saw his sister Monday morning and had to be thumped on the back by a laughing Draco, putting it mildly; Rose looked awful. Her alburn hair was a livid green and matted together, her skin was a sickly yellow colour and her palms were purple. She stopped in the entrance of the great hall and when she went to move over to the Gryffindor table she couldn't move, Harry had to get up and leave because it was starting to hurt where he was stopping himself from laughing. Draco, whose face was slowly getting pinker, rose first and walked gracefully from the hall, Harry followed with his usual elegance. As soon as they were out of ear shot the pair burst out laughing until tears streamed down there face, they sat leaning agains a wall calming down.

"Its official that was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Draco said Harry nodded.

"What till Halloween on Friday, poor Rosie isn't gunna no what to do with herself."

All through the week Rose kept being transforemd every time she walked through a class room or the great hall and many times Draco and Harry had to excuse themselves. Rose had confronted them blaming them and James tried to give them detention but the wormed out of it by stating they had air tight alibis and they couldn't have got in to the tower. Fred and George also caught up with them and congratulated them thoroughly of the genius idea. On the day of Hallowe'en Harry was feeling positively evil as they glue had finally worn of he decided to up the strength of the tripwires set for Rose making her transformation much much worse. What he didn't realise was how bad her set it too, Rose walked in and Harry gaped.

"Oh sweet merlin." He breathed grabbing Draco's arm, the blonde looked confused until he spotted her and his jaw dropped.

"What did you do?"

"I strengthened the trip wires but this..." Harry trailed off. Rose looked like an ill steriotypical witch, her hair was black and lank, her skin was a pale green, her nose as lengthened and on her face she had 2 pulsing warts on her chin and nose. Her hands had gone crooked, her finger nails her brown and long and her teeth had turned yellow.

"I am a horrific genius." Harry whispered unable to take his eyes off of Rose.

"Agreed," Said the first years looking from Rose to Harry and shuddering. Harry spent the day staring at Rose and hardly paying attention to anything, Draco had to forcibly move him out of the way of solid objects. He had finally snapped out of it when he entered the great hall for the feast, he was blown away with the decorations. They were happily enjoying the feast when Quirrel burst in screaming about a troll in the dungeons. Mass panic broke out and Dumbledore shot out purple fire crackers to silence the group.

"Prefects lead there house to there dormitorys, teachers follow me to the dungeons." The students piled out and out the corner of his eye Harry spotted Rose and Weasley running off in the opposite direction of the tower, he pulled Draco and pointed in the direction. Draco nodded and the pair followed them to the second floor, they dived behind a statue just in time as Snape stroad around the corner heading for the forbidden 3rd floor.

"Where do you think he's going?" Draco muttered.

"3rd floor but I don't know why."

"Do you smell that?" Harry took a breath and regretted it, worse that pickled frog's guts. They saw Rose and Ron lock the troll in the bathroom and heard the scream and watched as Rose and Ron ran back to the bathroom. Draco pulled him along so they could watch as Ron used the levitation spell to knock out the troll, they heard hurrying footsteps and bolted around the corner just missing the teachers. They listened to Granger walk off alone followed by Rose and Ron who were discussing Snape and him being after whatever was hidden in the third floor.

"What do you think is hidden there?" Draco wondered when they finally got back to the common room, nobody asked where they had been as it wasn't surprising to see the pair up to something.

"I dunno but I can garentee we will find out." Harry said gazing in to the fire.

**So what do you think? It was a busy chapter, the weekend with the Potter's, Harry losing his temper and a prank on Rose! I hope you all like it, it's my longest chapter to date! Tell me what you think in a review or if you have any ideas or questions feel free to PM me or ask in a review idm! :)**

**Jessiikaa***


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you so much for all your reviews, they're brilliant! In England it's just turned the 22nd which means IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So I decided to upload all my stories as I'm particularly happy, ****I'm glad of the feedback of the last chapter and again I'm going to clear some things up. Yes Harry will go for the stone but he is first and foremost a Slytherin and it is solely for his own gain, he knows someone is after it and is going to be using it as a bargaining chip and you will see in future chapters what I mean.**

#Parceltongue#

**Chapter 7:**

Harry was sat still at Slytherin table on the morning of his first quidditch game; Slytherin V's Gryffindor. He hadn't eaten anything and was silent; Draco raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"You aren't nervous are you?" The blond asked with a wry grin.

"No." Harry answered a bit too quickly.

"Harry, you are amazing on a broom! You shocked Flint speechless and pissed off James Potter." Draco said slowly, Harry grinned.

"I am pretty amazing arn't I?" The dark haired boy losened up considerably and dug in to his breakfast. Flint called them down to the changing rooms, Draco wished him goodluck and Harry smirked. In the changing room Flint was pacing infront of the assembled team.

"We want a quick game, Potter watch out for the twins who will be targeting you. Pucey, Warrington and I will concentrate on scoring and Montague don't let the girls distract you from protecting thoses rings or so help me you will regret it." The crowds were piling up out there; Harry took hold of his broom to calm his nerves and remembered Draco's words.

"It's time," The team walked out stoicly to the announcers call.

"Here come the Slytherin team, captain Flint, Montague, Pucey, Warrington, Bole, Derrick and a new addition this year a first year Potter!" They were screams and cheers from the Slytherins and Ravenclaws whilst boo's from the Lions and some braver puffs.

"For the Gryffindore team we have Captain Wood, Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and another new addition to the teams and a bit of sibling rivalry it's the GWL Rose Potter!" Harry saw the lions come out in glaring red and smirked. Madam Hooch stepped on to the pitch she released the ball and took hold of the quaffle.

"Mount your brooms." She called Harry climbed on to his broom locking eyes with his twin.

"I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Even with the last part of he sentance she still looked towards the snakes. She blew her whistle and threw up the quaffle, 14 people rose up in to the air as the game began. Harry flew of darting between the players, he rose higher eyes flicking everywhere for the elusive snitch. He dodged a speeding bludger aimed at him from Fred, Harry grinned and shot off. An hour in to the game and the score was 120-60 to Gryffindor and Harry still hadn't seen the snitch, he was was circling the game when he spotted the snitch scraping the grass by the Slytherin goal post. He was closer but Rose was lower down so he would have to go all out, she hadn't spotted it yet so he casually made his way to directly about the golden ball and dived. He shot down like a rocked drawing gasps from the crowd.

"The male Potter looks like he has spotted the snitch, he is in a spetacular dive!" Lee Jordan's voice rang out, Rose was on his tail but Harry kept up the break neck speed. Just when he was about to hit the ground he pulled up and leveled out so he was grazing the grass, Rose had leveled out a bit above him so he had the advantage and used it by snatching the snitch out of the air, he lept of his broom with his fist in the air grinning like a crazy person.

"210-120 Slytherin win." The snakes went wild and the team hoisted Harry up in the air, Harry saw Rose being consoled by her father and if possible his grin grew. Draco flew in to him when he was back on the ground followed by an excitable Sirius and mellower Remus. Sirius lifted Harry up amongst the cheers and Flind yelled.

"Party in the common room!"

"Let's celebrate." Harry screamed from above and got an answering cheer.

"Come see us later pup." Siri told him putting him back and Draco pounced.

"I told you you're amazing." The blonde said as they made there way back to the common room where a massive party was on the up, the common room was packed with food and drink and Harry got to try fire whiskey. The party lasted all day and well in to the night Harry stumbled out of the room and up to Sirius a little on the tipsy side, he fell through the marauder quarters and triped over giggling.

"Pup!"

"Oh hey uncle Siri." Harry said brightly from the floor.

"Have you been drinking fire whiskey?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"I only tried a weeny bit." Harry told him wide eyed before bursting in to giggles, Sirius chuckled.

"I take it you enjoyed the party."

"Uhuh." Harry said from his place on the floor, Sirius picked the boy up and tucked him in to the spare bed. Harry fell asleep almost instantly and Sirius smile, the kid would wake up with a first time hang over; they were the worst.

* * *

Harry groaned when he awoke suday morning, he looked around threw squinted eyes and confirmed he did make it up to Sirius. He stumbled in to the living space and collapsed on the sofa next to Sirius.

"So how are you feeling?" Sirius asked joyfully, Harry glowered.

"Great." Harry deadpanned.

"It could have been worse, you didn't drink that much I'm guessing because you were still coherent it's just because you're a first timer." Sirius explained holding out a hangover cure. Harry gulbed it down happily sighing in relief.

"Well next time I will drink myself stupid cause them at least the pain will be worth it." Harry grumbled, the portrait opened and Draco walked through not looking at all like the usual pristine Malfoy.

"Here you are, ugh my head." Draco collapsed in a chair.

"Morning cousin," Sirius called brightly, tossing over a hangover cure.

"Thanks, I wondered where you got too Har. I woke up on the sofa and you were gone so I came here."

"Yeah I stumbled up last night."

"It was quite amusing." Harry threw him a look that said 'shut up or pay' so Sirius got up and made some breakfast.

"I've said that next time I'm drinking myself stupid so it's worth it."

"I second that." Draco said, Sirius brought over pancakes, toast and juice just as Lupin fell in to the living room. He looked around in shock blinking before shrugging and helping himself to toast.

"Do I want to know why you're all here?" Remus asked.

"I do not know what you mean uncle Moony, are we not aloud to visit for breakfast?" Harry asked innocently, Remus eyebrows rose.

"Of course you are cub but usually you wouldn't be in your pjammas and Mr Malfoy wouldn't look like he has just rolled off of a sofa." Harry looked down and at Draco then back at a smiling Remus and grinned.

"Well we thought we'd try something different today." Harry said.

"Riiiightt." They ate breakfast and chilled in the marauder pad all day, planning pranks and mapping out ideas. When the two pre-teens left Sirius pulled out the whiskey and passed one to his friend,

"I feel for the Hogwarts population." Remus said with a grin, Sirius chuckled.

"I think they were behind the sticking mess and that whole Rose situation, how I don't know but I know it was them."

"I agree they are pure snakes; clever and ridiculously sneaky."

* * *

Harry found that November past in a blur with everything he had going on, Slytherin were top of the quidditch and house cup and he had finally tested his sedative; it was a success. Harry was walking back from the library when he heard the Gryffindor trio speaking in hushed tones.

"No I've heard of him before I just can't think." Granger muttered irritated.

"Well whoever he is he has something to do with whatever is hidden on the 3rd floor." Rose said.

"Yeah and Snape's after it," Ron growled.

"We will just have to keep looking for this Flamel guy, he has to be somewhere." Rose sighed.

"Nicholas Flamel, I know I've read it somewhere." Harry had heard enough and silently ran back to tell Draco, the blonde was pouring over a charms text for his homework.

"Put that down we have someone to search for." Harry told him sitting down.

"Just let me finish I'm nearly done and if I don't do this my father is going to kill me, my grades are not what he expects them to be." Draco sighed, Harry looked alarmed.

"Dray why didn't you tell me your father was on to you about your grades I would of helped you."

"Its nothing he's just picky." Draco tried to push it off but Harry wasn't having it.

"What is he complaining about?" Harry demanded in a tone that held no room for arguments.

"Its because of that damn mudblood and her need to live in the library, I'm 3rd in the year but she just won't quit and when he found out that she was a mudblood there was a clear warning." Draco raged pacing, Harry frowned before grinning.

"Well your not having the top spot sorry that's all mine and if your father has a problem with that he can write to me and ill explain that as someone who can produce feind fyre at 11 I deserve it, Granger is an easy one to over come you study occlumency right?" Draco was looking at him in shock.

"Feind fyre, now! Wow! And yes all purebloods do." Harry grinned and pulled him up.

"We will have you just below me by tomorrow and then we have so work to do." They went and sat in the empty dorms, Harry placed his fingers on Draco's temple.

"Let me in and trust me this will work." Draco nodded, they both fell in to a meditative trance and Harry went in to Dracos mind scape. It was remarkably ordered for an 11 year old but there were flaws, Harry ordered Draco to create a room and store all magical study and knowlege in there in ordered files. They set it in subject catagories and placed it for easy access; they came out of the trance that they had been in for 4 hours.

"What's the basic water charm?"

"Aquamenti." Draco answered immediatly them grinned.

"Wow this is amazing!" The blonde exclaimed.

"All you have to do is make sure when you've finnished reading or a lesson that it's put in the right place and you're sorted." Harry said.

"Thanks, really." Draco told him sinserly, Harry nodded.

"Just tell me next time, remember I'm amazing." Harry said seriously, Draco punched him in the arm.

"So what did you rush in here about earlier?"

"The 3rd floor I have a lead, who is Nicholas Flamel?"

"Flamel, I've heard of him."

"Same I've read it somewhere this year and for the life of me I cannot think where."

"I'll write to father and ask, he should be pleased when uncle Sev gives him my new update." Draco said.

"Well when we find him we find out what's hidden on the 3rd floor."

* * *

"Harry!" Draco flew in to the dark haired boy and dragged him up to the dorms.

"Dray calm whoa what's going on?" Harry asked amused by the blonde's antics.

"My Father wrote back, Nicolas Flamel is an alchemist." Harry's eyes lit up and he bolted to the library with Draco following behind, Harry ran to a dusty part of the library and pulled down an enormous book.

"I can't believe that they are keeping this in a school." Harry breathed flicking through pages; he stopped at on and breathed out fast.

"Read this."

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known make of the philosopher's stone…" Draco trailed of in awe.

"This is what they're keeping locked up, what the bloody hell are they using to protect it?"

"We my blonde friend, are going to find out." Harry grinned. The pair went to dinner feeling excited for the night a head, Harry had Draco practice the disillusion charm repeatedly until the blonde had mastered it. They went to bed nervous but excited about what they were about to do, when they were sure everyone was asleep the pair got up and disillusioned themselves silently. They crept out of the common room and silently up to the 3rd floor dodging Filtch and Mrs Norris, they stopped outside the door to the corridor and took a deep breath.

"Wands at the ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist and they entered, Harry turned to shut the door and felt Draco freeze behind him. When he turned to see what was up he felt his blood run cold, stood in front of him was a fully grown very angry Cerberus.

"Leave now and come back when we know how to get past this thing." Draco breathed just as the beast started to growl.

"I knew you were smart Dray." Harry answered, the animal's growls were getting louder and it started to move forward. Harry reached for the door and they both ran full pelt back to the common room, they fell through the wall and collapsed in to the chair.

"Well I think it's safe to say they have some protection on the stone." Harry stated being the first one to recover; Draco threw the raven a dirty look.

"So all we need to find out is how to get past that thing and who's after the stone."

"I have a book on magical creatures we can look in tomorrow but who's after the stone I don't know." Draco said, Harry sighed.

"The wonder group think it's Snape." Harry laughed, Draco snorted.

"Please, if uncle Sev wanted to steal something no one would know until it was gone." Harry had to agree, that man was way too sneaky for his own good.

"So we need a plan cause if people see us studying and the chaos stops they will all know it's us, so we need to find time to do homework, cause chaos, see Siri and Snape, watch all suspicious behaviour and figure out the Cerberus." Harry listed it all and Draco groaned.

"Why do I have the suspicion we are going to be sneaking out a lot over the next few weeks?" Harry just grinned in reply.

* * *

Draco turned out to be right on par with his prediction; he and Harry spent a ridiculous amount of time sneaking around the school. They found it increasingly difficult to do everything in the day so they ended up creeping out at night to set up their pranks, one night as they were heading back towards the common room after rigging the 'Puff table to make them have black hair and a badger stripe for the day when they walked in to a corridor which Snape was patrolling. Silently cursing Harry did the only thing he could think off, he cast his vanishing spell on him and Draco silently just as Snape looked directly at them. The potions master walked up the corridor passing the boys by mere millimetres and continued on, as soon as he turned the corner Harry muttered the counter and released his breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What was that spell?" Draco questioned him when they collapsed on the sofa in the common room.

"I created it, it's made to vanish you completely; untraceable. You could dance naked in front of someone's face and they would have a clue unless you touched them." Harry explained and Draco looked at him in awe.

"You really are a genius aren't you?" Harry smirked.

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Prat." Draco punched him in the arm and headed to bed with a chuckling Harry following. In the morning the pair paid dearly for their night time escapades, they each looked like utter hell and it took copious amounts of time and magic before they would face the public and go to the great hall. Snape was passing out the list for people who would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and Harry didn't have a clue what he was doing so he didn't sign figuring he would speak to Sirius about it later, he and Draco headed of for history with the rest of their year mates and unfortunately ran in to James Potter.

"I've come to inform you that we will be spending Christmas as a family here at Hogwarts so you needn't sign up." James told him in a stiff voice, Harry looked blankly at him whilst boiling with rage on the inside.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a family I'm an orphan." Harry said and attempted to leave but Potter Sr stopped him.

"You will do as you're told, your mother wishes for you to be present and the least you can do is grant her that wish especially how you have been behaving." James hissed and Harry's eyes narrowed but before he could speak Draco spoke up.

"Well it simply isn't possible as Harry won't even be at Hogwarts during yule, he will be with me at the manor."

"No son of mine will stay with any filthy Death Eaters." He spat at the blonde who scowled.

"I am no son of yours Potter." Harry snarled and pushed past the man pulling Draco along with him both silently fuming.

"Thanks for that Dray." Harry muttered finally calming down as he approached one of his favourite classes.

"No problem, you are going to be at the manor anyway so it wasn't as if I was lying." Draco waved him off but Harry stopped him confused.

"Since when was I accompanying you to the manor?" Draco blinked.

"Did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Father told me to invite you Sirius and Remus for yule, mother said she wanted to reconnect with her cousin and Severus will be there as well." Draco explained excitedly and Harry grinned; this was perfect.

"Brilliant, we can stop by and tell Uncle Moony and Uncle Siri later." Harry said just as they were ushered in, it was a brilliant lesson focussing on vampire wars, the class howled with laughter and Siri pretended to be vampire and crept up on Moony making the usually relaxed professor yelp and fire multiple spells. What was funny was Moony clearly wasn't thinking about what spells he fired because Sirius ended up bright purple with an orange stuffed in his mouth glaring at a sheepish werewolf. They had transfiguration with the lions much to Harry's ire, he wasn't surprised when he was confronted by Rosina and her pets.

"I can't believe you're running off to a filthy death eater's house instead of staying with us for Christmas, you've upset mum with your pathetic jealousy so you should stop and get used to the fact that I'm famous." She told him in the most grating, patronising voice and Harry couldn't help it; he gaped.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He finally managed, she must be completely out of her mind Harry thought in disbelief.

"Well you clearly don't like that I'm famous and trained or you wouldn't be drawing attention to yourself." It was lucky McGonagall called them at that moment because Harry was close to hexing her just to shut her up, how they were related Merlin only knew, that thought made Harry snort at the irony as he sat down at his usual spot in the classroom. The lesson passed quickly followed by a short lunch and double herbology with the puffs, Draco and Harry sat with their year mates to do their homework as usual and Harry helped Pansy and Blasé with the spell from transfiguration. Draco reminded Harry of the invitation at dinner which made him grin and pull the blonde to the marauder pad, they fell through the door and Harry immediately adopted the best innocent puppy dog eyes he could muster as he sat down next to his godfather.

"Uncle Siri you'll come to the Malfoy's for Christmas with me won't you?" Harry asked gazing up looking like the adorable 11 he was with big green eyes.

"The Malfoy's pup I dunno what about Remy?" Siri said trying desperately not to look at his godson or he would cave instantly; damn cute child.

"Uncle Moony's invited too and I'm sure he would be willing to come." Harry turned his pleading eyes to the werewolf who caved as soon as he looked the boy in the eyes.

"Of course I would cub."

"And Professor Snape is going to be there as well." Sirius looked down at Harry who grinned knowing the plea was won.

"Fine I will come but I haven't seen my cousin in a couple of years and she probably still thinks of me as the naïve twat- ouch Moony I meant twit- I was and my views on the world have changed." Sirius sighed in defeat and Harry jumped up and down in glee.

"Mother says she is looking forward to catching up with you Sirius." Draco put in happy that his best friend was coming, he was worried because he knew Harry would want to be with Sirius and Remus for his first Christmas back which is why he asked for them to be invited as well, if Sirius hadn't wanted to go no doubt Harry would have turned down the invite.

"Really? Well that's surprising but at least we would probably see eye to eye on more things now and I could never tire of winding up dear Lucy." Sirius grinned as Draco gaped at the butchery of his father's name.

"What do you mean see eye to eye?" Harry asked.

"Well when I was younger I did everything in my power to be different from all the other Blacks as we were and still are known for our affiliation to dark magics, when I met Potter who came from strictly light I wanted to fit in and conform to his ideas so I distanced myself from my family and ended up running away in my 6th year. When he decided to reveal his true colours I finally realised there isn't much difference between dark and light so I started to read about all the stuff I was supposed to learn growing up and I was shocked at how wrong I was. Of course then I brought to mind everything I had ever been told about the light and dark and I looked in to the Dark Lord and his ideas, turns out the crap about him wanting to slaughter all mudbloods was crap sprouted from the light." Sirius explained and Harry had to hide him smirk, Harry was planning on joining the Dark Lord ASAP and now he wouldn't even had to go up against the ones he cared about.

"And obviously there is the prejudice that Remus faces from people from the light that he wouldn't in the dark but the icing of the cake is what James did, no matter how evil, twisted and murderous the dark could be they would never give up a magical child, and to give it to disgusting muggles would be the ultimate crime." Siri finished darkly.

"Mother will be most pleased."

"Is there to be a ball?"

"Not this year, the Jugson's are holding one I believe but we are not required to attend."

"Thank Merlin, I haven't been in high class society for a while, I'm a tad rusty."

"Me and Draco will have you and Moony ready for pureblood society in no time at all." Harry told them with a grin.

"We will call it etiquette for dogs." Draco said with a smirk and Harry burst out laughing, the pair ran as the adults took in what they said and let out indignant cries.

* * *

Harry was packed and anxious to leave, the rest of the school had departed the previous day and he would be floo'ing to Malfoy Manor this evening with his Godfather and Uncle who, just as the boys promised, were looking sharp and ready like any pureblood. Remus was dressed in crisp tailored smoky grey robes which seemed to give him an air of confidence and underlying tone of danger, Sirius had donned a dark blue tailored robe which made his icy blue eyes seem piercing and he had the gait and air of the lethal Black lord he was, Harry had chosen his best and favourite green robes which made his eyes glow with power and the air was thick with his aura. Sirius kept fidgeting and Remus kept smoothing down his robes which was making Harry even more anxious until he finally snapped and picked up some floo powder.

"Come on we're leaving." Throwing in the power Harry stepped in and clearly called,

"Malfoy Manor." And was engulfed in emerald flames, he stepped out of the grate smoothly brushing of soot and was immediately captured in a bone-crushing hug from a blonde.

"I thought you were never going to get here!" Draco exclaimed.

"Step away Draco and let your friend breath." A smooth cool tone sounded from the door which made Draco step back with a pink tinge to his pale cheeks.

"Sorry father." Harry stepped away from the fireplace just as Sirius came through with a small stumble which he covered well and Remus followed without so much as a wobble. The three newcomers turned their attention to the two individuals at that doorway, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood elegantly ever the purebloods.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, we are delighted you could accept our invitation." Lucius greeted formally.

"We were honoured to receive one." Sirius replied in the same tone.

"Enough with the formal greetings, cousin it's good to see you again." Narcissa said with a genuine smile.

"The same to you Cissa." She smiled at her nickname.

"Draco why don't you show Mr Potter to his room." Lucius told his son.

"Harry please Mr Malfoy, I'm sure you've had the unfortunate experience of meeting my sperm donor and I'm sure you understand why I do not wish to be called by his name." Harry said and followed Draco out, all he heard was Sirius burst in to laugher as they climbed the stairs.

"Did he just-,"

"Yeah he did and your face was priceless Lucy." Sirius snickered, the Malfoy Lord scowled.

"Please refrain from calling me that Black." Sirius just looked innocent.

"Come to the living room, we have much to catch up on and I'm sure the boys will be a while." Narcissa said and led them in to a beautiful sitting room, they sat down and an elf brought tea.

"How have you been Sirius, you look good?" Narcissa asked Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Honestly, before September, like crap. If it wasn't for Moony here I would have probably drank myself in to an early grave." Narcissa looked alarmed.

"Whatever happened?" Both Sirius and Remus' faces darkened considerably.

"Potter," They both growled.

"You finally saw what a weak minded, fool he was." Lucius drawled and Narcissa shushed him.

"No he's right Cissa, I should have listened to the family, my father was right and now I can never tell him that." Both Malfoy's looked shocked.

"But what happened for you to realise, you were so determined."

"I decided to read up on what I was supposed to learn growing up and I properly looked in to the Dark Lord's views and ideas, I found out the light has sprouted a lot of crap and all the things I had heard were lies but it was Potter that really hammered the nail in the coffin."

"This is good Sirius, you understand why the family were so angry." Narcissa pointed out and Sirius nodded.

"What did Potter do?" Lucius questioned.

"In the dark families how is a magical child treated?" Remus asked instead as Sirius didn't seem to be able to answer, they looked confused but Narcissa answered.

"A fully magical child is treated with the utmost care, they are a treasure and to harm one is considered to be the most heinous of crimes. Even the Dark Lord never harmed a child, if they were to be killed it would be instant death and even they were rare." She told them and the two marauders shared a dark look.

"Potter chucked Harry, my godson and heir, away to filthy abusive muggles." Sirius spat out, Lucius blinked and Narcissa gaped.

"What?"

"Yes, because they had to concentrate on their special little Rosie." Remus growled eyes flashing amber.

"You are joking."

"Oh no and that was their exact words, the esteemed headmaster advised them to do it." Sirius told them with a sarcastic smile.

"That is awful," Narcissa gasped, "Oh and he looks such a sweet boy." This brought a smile to Sirius' face.

"Wait till you properly meet him Cissa, he's a perfect Black, he is beyond powerful and so smart." He was radiating proudness at his pup.

"Draco has been writing home about Harry a lot, and the boy is the top of the year." Just then both teens came running in.

"I told you, I don't mind them away from me, note the _away_!" Draco exclaimed vehemently and Harry smiled innocently making him seem like a perfect angel.

"Awh Draco she won't hurt you and now you've hurt her feelings."

"Don't give me that crap." Draco told him and Harry smirked and held up his arm, Sirius leapt to his feet.

"I didn't think you brought that thing with you." Sirius yelped and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Aressa goes everywhere with me."

"Who's Aressa?" Narcissa asked curiously as Sirius shuddered and Remus chuckled, Harry held up his arm to show them his snake.

#Say hello beautiful# Harry hissed and she reared up and gave her tail a wave.

#Hello little blonde human's family# Harry grinned.

"She said hi."

"But how I mean what-,"

"Yeah that was my reaction but you get used to weird things surrounding Harry." Draco told his parents.

"Hey, weird things don't happen around me." Harry exclaimed and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your wand Harry?" Harry blinked and felt his wrists and then checked his pockets.

"Damn it, I lost it again."

"Language cub," Moony chided.

"But you must always have your wand on you Harry." Narcissa fretted and Harry frowned.

"I hate using it though, it's so much effort." Harry groaned and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes heaven forbid you act like us mere mortals." Harry stuck his tongue out and snapped his fingers, his wand appeared mid-air and he secured it to his wrist.

"There,"

"How did you do that?" Lucius questioned shocked, the two marauders decided they were going to enjoy this Christmas.

"I summoned it." Harry said as if it was the easiest thing in the world, the Malfoy's looked confused.

"You will get used to it." Sirius assured as Harry sat down and stroked Aressa.

**A/N: I know some will be pissed at me because of this chapter and the whole Sirius thing but I have said the Dark Lord will be OOC and Siri and Remus won't be evil just dark. Generally though I hope you all liked it and please please please review and tell me what you think, I will answer all queries and questions and if you have ideas or whatever I will PM with a response.**

**P.S. If you like Dark!Harry stories check out my other ones, Dark Repercussions, Embracing Evil Series 1 and 2 and Of lies and Deceit and Hidden Personas, Thanks! **

**Jessiikaa***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I GOT UP TO 247! I cannot believe it, I never thought this story would be this liked, it started out as a random idea, I cannot thank my supporters enough"**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

Staying with the Malfoy's was very different. Lucius was crisp and cool but once you got passed the hard exterior he was very nice, Narcissa was a mother through and through and spoilt Draco rotten, Harry also got subjected to her mothering not that he minded, she reminded him of Rowena. Sirius and Remus seemed to fit right in after the first few nights and when Snape arrived it was brilliant in Harry's eyes, he and Draco had a great time relaxing, flying, pranking and being kids. Harry was currently scribbling over an idea he had been working on since the beginning on the year when he suddenly froze and broke out in to a massive grin, he bolted to the private sitting room where everyone was sat and burst in with his journal in his hand.

"I have done it, its official, I am a freakin' genius, and I have proved it with this." He announced grandly to everyone, Sirius cracked up.

"Your modesty astounds me Harry." Severus drawled and Harry grinned.

"Well wait until you see this." Harry handed over his latest work, Snape looked through it with his eyebrows raising the more he read.

"This is amazing, all the components will work and even though it is complex I have no doubt you will be able to make it." Snape told him and Harry nodded excitedly.

"I know, sometimes I surprise myself with my intelligence." Harry sat down.

"Where did this idea come from?"

"I created a spell that does the exact same thing but I know that it is a tricky spell to cast." Harry shrugged.

"You've created a spell." Lucius exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes and a potion, well 2 potions now."

"Are you sure your 11?" Harry grinned.

"Pretty sure yeah."

"What spell is it?" Narcissa asked and Harry smirked, he waved his hand vanished from where he was sat, he got up and was amused when they were looking around in confusion.

"That is much better than a normal disillusion." Lucius commented impressed, Harry smirked and walked up behind the elder blonde's chair.

"I would agree." He laughed when Lucius jumped violently and turned to glare at Harry who had already moved around so he was almost nose to nose with him.

"Thank you for that Harry." Harry cancelled the spell just as Lucius turned around.

"You're welcome." He nearly collapsed when Lucius all but jumped over the chair in fright, Sirius, Remus and Draco were all laughing so hard it was silent, Narcissa was giggling and even Snape chuckled.

"Oh Merlin, that was the funniest thing." Harry gasped out, he ignored the black glare he received.

"Please refrain from doing that again."

"Lucius dear, I've never seen you jump so violently." Narcissa told him and Lucius scowled but his eyes gave away his mirth.

"You can use my classroom to try this when we return to school." Snape said to Harry who beamed, he snapped his fingers and the black book disappeared back to his room.

"We were speaking, before you came in declaring your brilliance, about your, how did you put it, sperm donor." Remus finished with a grin and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you wasting valuable speech talking about that?"

"I was explaining to Cissa and Lucy (said blonde glowered) just how unbearable he has become, and what the spawn is like." Sirius said and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"The wonder child is something to be desired that is for sure, our pleasant flying instructor on the other hand is a first class prick."

"Language," Remus and Narcissa chided at the same time.

"Sirius, what have you been saying in front of the poor boy."

"Why is it immediately my fault?" He just got blank looks, he sighed and shook his head.

"Let's talk about better things." Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed and the pair looked at each other.

"CHRISTMAS!" They yelled.

"Yes, we know, it's tomorrow."

"Come on Sev, you're supposed to be cheerful." Harry pointed out and the potions master rolled his eyes.

"Brats, the pair of you."

"Oh Harry, I found that book, I did leave it here." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Come on, then we can get yo work as soon as we get back." Harry said and pulled Draco from the room.

"What are they up to?" Lucius questioned.

"I don't want to know." The three professors sighed. Harry and Draco ran all the way to the blonde's room where Draco pulled out the book and flicked straight to the Cerberus page, the read over it almost hungrily and Harry's eyes shone.

"Here," He breathed, "Cerberus' go straight to sleep when they are subjected to music."

"Brilliant, all we have to do is get through the rest of the tasks." Draco said excitedly.

"We'll go ASAP." Harry said and the blonde agreed, they planned out when they would go and what they would need to take, neither of them had any idea who wanted the stone but that could come after they had it. Narcissa sent for them for dinner around 5 and the boys were eagerly taking about their plan and just looked innocently when asked what they were discussing, they all ate cheerfully they two boys were sent to bed early because they would be up half the night the next day.

* * *

"WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice, he was jumping up and down on Sirius' bed, when Sirius was definitely awake, Harry ran in to Remus' room to repeat the process and he could hear Draco doing exactly the same to his parents. Harry and Draco met in the hall and ran to the sitting room where there were stacks of presents and they were just about to pounce when they were both grabbed by the waste and hoisted in the air.

"Ah ah, calm down boys." Came the amused voice of Lucius.

"You have to wait for Remus, Narcissa and Sev who I believe you forgot to wake." Sirius pointed out.

"No I tried but he warded his door so tight that it would have taken me half an hour to unpick them." Harry told them with a grin, said potions master walked in with a smirk.

"Now that, Black, is called intelligence." Narcissa came in with a yawning Remus and they all sat down, Harry turned his pleading eyes on Sirius and Draco did the same to his mother and father.

"Fine,"

"Go on then." They cheered and jumped for the presents, they dished them out to everyone and began unwrapping their own. Harry had robes, quills, books, jewellery and other odds and ends, he opened an envelope and his eyes widened. He read the parchment three times before looking at Sirius in complete shock.

"Is this for real?" He breathed and Sirius looked a little sheepish.

"It's only a suggestion, I mean I know how much you hate Potter and I thought-," He was cut off when Harry bodily threw himself at Sirius.

"Yes, the answer is yes." Harry answered excitedly.

"Really!"

"Of course, and I'm changing it fully."

"What too?"

"Well I need you for that, I'm thinking Harrison because it can be shortened." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Regulus for a middle." Sirius put in and Harry nodded.

"Agreed," Harry signed the parchment along with Sirius, the Black Lord pulled out a potion Harry recognised.

"This again," He muttered and necked the potions, he squeezed his eyes closed and waited for the pain to run its course, he panted a bit when it was over and grinned up at his new father.

"So father dearest, how do I look?"

"Simply dashing son of mine." Sirius handed him the black heir ring which he placed on his finger with his invisible ones.

"What just happened?" Narcissa questioned with her hand on her chest.

"It worked, brilliant." Harry turned to look at the Malfoy's, Narcissa gasped.

"You- he- I-,"

"Harrison Regulus Black, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes!" Draco burst out, "Now were actually related."

"Another Black, wonderful." Snape drawled but he was only joking, Harry flashed him a roguish grin.

"You love it really."

"He's got that damn grin as well, Merlin help me!" He sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry Sev, I'm here to help you out." Sirius told him sympathetically before cracking up. The rest of the morning passed cheerfully and the elves provided a spectacular lunch, Harry and Draco has a game of chess where Harry lost rather spectacularly; he blamed the new blood. They played games, and relaxed all day, when Harry finally collapsed in to bed in the early hours of the morning he was exhausted but the happiest he had ever been, he wrote a merry Christmas the founders and told them all about his Christmas, they wished him the best.

* * *

Draco came running in to Harry's room flushed with excitement, he was dressed in his Hogwarts robes and was grinning.

"Hurry up, we have things to do as soon as we get back." Harry grinned.

"Yes I know, I'm ready now, I had to perfect my new look, I'm spending too much time around you." He received a whack around the head.

"Uncle Sirius is still moaning about going back to teach Potter, Mother silenced him much to Moony's relief."

"Aunt Cissa did the right thing, poor Uncle Moony has to live with Dad." Harry said, he had taken to calling Sirius dad as he saw the man a better one than his birth father. They both left the room and headed for the sitting room where they were greeted by the weirdest of sites, Sirius was led on the floor with his arms around Lucius' leg, Remus and Snape seemed to be trying to pry him off and Narcissa looked as if she was holding herself up on Lucius with laughter.

"What in Merlin's name?" They burst out before giving in to fits of laughter, the adults gathered their baring's quickly as Draco and Harry continued to clutch each other in support.

"Oh Merlin,"

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Harry gasped.

"I don't even want to know, just remember." Draco sighed wiping his eyes.

"Come on you two, leave the children to play." Narcissa said with a smile, they smirked at the affronted men and followed her to the fireplace. Harry found himself in a tight hug from Narcissa and a kiss on the cheek,

"Be good and write regularly, I'll see you in the summer." Harry smiled and threw floo powder in to the grate.

"Marauder Pad, sanctuary." He called and vanished in a flash of green flames, Draco soon followed and they fell on to the couch in wait. When they didn't come in the first five minutes the boys grew bored.

"Shall we leave them a prank and go to the feast?" Draco suggested and Harry smirked, they set up a charm which would change their robed bright orange and green as soon as they left the portrait hole. Harry also charmed the couch to sing when sat on and they left, the rest of the students were piling in to the great hall and they slipped in with the crowd. Sirius and Remus rushed in at the last minute throwing glares to the innocent faced first years, once everyone had settled the headmaster rose with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Welcome back, I hope your Christmas' were wonderful; dig in." The feast passed quickly, Harry and Draco spoke with their friends and Harry pointed out his new name, especially to Pansy. She was one of the biggest gossips and the news would be around the entire school by the end of tomorrow.

"You know that you are going to be in for some arguments because of this." Draco muttered to him and Harry smirked.

"Oh I know, I can't wait to see his face." They left the hall but a voice stopped Harry in his tracks.

"Harrison Regulus Black." He winced

"Oh you got the full name." Draco laughed

"You too Draco Lucian Malfoy,"

"Looks like you did too Dray." Theo snickered at the both of them, Harry turned around to face his father with a beaming smile.

"Dad, so good to see you, it's been a while, we should catch up."

"A prank on our door?" Harry and Draco both looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked bewildered.

"We came through the floo and went to the feast." Harry told him with a nod.

"I think you should look to the other marauder you live with." Draco nodded and now Sirius looked confused.

"What, I mean- never mind." He walked away and the pair hi 5'd.

"We are good." Harry said.

"So good." Draco agreed and they carried on to the dungeons, they were both tired and went to bed immediately.

* * *

Harry yawned as he jabbed Draco awake, he had become more relaxed in his sleeping habits but he wasn't worried as all his magic was regularly practiced. Harry went down to wait in the common room reading a book as usual and Draco fell in to the room soon after, they trudged up to the hall and absently ate breakfast. Their lessons were simple and Harry was glad when the day was over, he was right in saying that his name change would be all over the school because he was cornered by his wonderful sister after transfiguration.

"Just because you have changed your name doesn't make you any less pathetic." She spat at him and Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Potter," He drawled with a smirk, unfortunately he didn't get far because Potter Sr caught up with him just outside the great hall.

"What is this I've heard about you changing your name?" He demanded and Harry smirked.

"I decided to change my name over the holidays, I think it suits me better." Harry told him.

"You can't just change your name in the wizarding world, it's different to the muggle one." He snapped.

"Oh I know, which is why dad blood adopted me." Harry said cheerfully, he carefully sidestepped James, who had just worked out what he said and was beginning to look irate, and made his way in to the Slytherin table.

"BLACK," was heard roared from the entrance hall, both Sirius and Harry exchanged looks and Harry pointed at Sirius with a grin. James Potter came storming in and straight up to Sirius who was trying not to grin as he spoke to Severus.

"Black, what do you think you are doing?" He spat.

"Well I was talking to Severus until you spat at me." Sirius replied wiping spit from his face.

"You cannot just blood adopt my son."

"Actually I can, Harrison was quite for it."

"His name is Harry,"

"No you should look at the records, its Harrison Regulus Black, heir to the most ancient and noble House of Black." Sirius told him proudly.

"Didn't you agree with Lucius that Harrison was to be the next in line to carry the Malfoy line if anything should happen to Draco!?" Snape asked and Sirius nearly broke, they hadn't agreed to anything of the sort but it was pushing Potter's buttons.

"You did what! He's a filthy death eater, what is wrong with you, associating with filth." James ground out.

"That filth as you put it Potter is my family."

"Yes and we all no what sort of family you have Black." Sirius got to his feet and it was a much more impressive sight than Potter.

"I would be quiet if I were you Potter," the tone was soft and deadly.

"Is that a threat?" James sneered.

"Oh no, but like you said everyone knows what sort of family I have." Sirius' wand was in his hand, Dumbledore decided it was time to intervene.

"Calm down gentlemen, we can go to my office to discuss this properly."

"That is not necessary headmaster, there is nothing to discuss." Sirius said never taking his eyes of the Potter Lord.

"Everything has been said." James agreed and stalked away, Sirius sat down calmly and continued to eat like nothing had happened.

"Why do I have the feeling he is going to become even more unbearable?" Snape questioned.

"Why do I have the feeling your right?"

* * *

By the end of the week Harry wanted to murder James Potter with his bare hands, Draco had to physically restrain him from cursing him. Potter had taken to striping Harry of points whenever they met and making snide comments about Harry, Sirius, Remus and the Malfoy's and it was driving Harry crazy.

"I swear I'm going to ring his neck." Harry snarled storming in to the common room.

"What has he done this time?" Draco sighed.

"50 points, _50."_

"What? You have got to be joking, that completely wipes our lead putting Gryffindor in the lead." Theo exclaimed and Harry nodded furiously.

"I know and he took them off for obstructing the hallway and wasting his time." Harry spat, "I was putting a book in my bag as I left the library."

"He can't do that, go to Professor Snape." Blaise told him and Harry nodded, Draco cleared his stuff and left with Harry, the raven head knocked sharply on the potions masters' office door waiting for an entrance. Snape was working on essays but looked up when his godson and best student entered, he was immediately alarmed when he took in their demeanour.

"What is wrong with the pair of you?"

"Potter," Harry growled and when Snape raised an eyebrow he elaborated, "I just lost 50 points for rules that you wouldn't even take of the Gryffindor's for." Snape's brows were in his hair line.

"What were you doing?"

"Putting a book in my back coming out the library, he took points for wasting his time and obstructing the hallway." Harry exclaimed angrily.

"He is becoming worse I see."

"Worse, he's lucky I haven't cursed him, I could do it and not get caught." Harry muttered and Snape smirked.

"Well take 30 points for preventing harm of a staff member and 30 for you Draco for helping a fellow classmate in their time of need." Both boys grinned.

"Thank you sir, we do try our best." Draco said.

"Am I allowed to curse him?" Harry asked genuinely.

"As your professor I have to tell you that you are not allowed to do such a thing." Snape told him and Harry sighed wistfully.

"Well as a student I am implored to listen to your professional opinion." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Get out brats." They ran away laughing, Draco suggested going to see Sirius so they made their way up to the marauders, when they went in they were greeted with Sirius pacing.

"I want to ring his fucking neck." The animagus snarled.

"Let me guess, James Potter." Harry said from behind coming in to sit down, Draco threw himself on the couch.

"Yes, how did you guess?" He replied sarcastically.

"Because he just had the same rant." Draco pointed out with a smirk.

"He is the most insufferable, annoying, pig headed twat I have ever had to deal with, what in Merlin's name I was thinking when I became friends with that." He ranted and Harry noticed Remus was silent, the werewolf was gazing in to the fire with a faraway look and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What did he do?"

"He insulted Remus." Harry's eyes flashed.

"What did he say?"

"It's not what he said it's what he implied, going on about how student's grades would fall because the professor was out a lot."

"That's stupid and if uncle Moony is going to listen that I'll hex him, everyone loves you guys as teachers." Harry said firmly and Remus looked around.

"But-,"

"I don't want to hear it, you know he speaks nothing but crap, have you heard the stuff he sprouts about Rose?" Remus smiled.

"Ok cub," Harry nodded.

"It's close to curfew pup you had better get back to the common room." Sirius told them and the boys said their goodbyes.

"I say we prank James." Harry said quietly as they walked back.

"I agree, what he said to Moony was low." They were both suddenly yanked in to a familiar alcove.

"Hello tiny first years." Fred greeted.

"We could have sworn you just said the name 'Moony'." George continued.

"And we know that is a famous name of a very famous prankster."

"You've heard of the marauders?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, they're our idols."

"We owe them so much." Fred sighed.

"You realise you're talking about my dad and uncle right?" the twins choked.

"What?"

"Black and Lupin?"

"Yeah," Draco said slowly.

"Padfoot and Moony, we don't mention the others." Harry told them.

"You're the marauder heir." George breathed in awe, Fred fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a worn piece of parchment.

"This belongs to you." Harry blinked and grinned.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sirius had told him of the map which he believed to be lost.

"The marauders map." They said together.

"Guys, I could kiss you right now."

"If you must." Fred said in a self-suffering sort of way and Harry punched him.

"Tomorrow evening, meet us here and I'll properly introduce you to Padfoot and Moony." Harry suggested and they beamed, the twins slipped out and Draco turned to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry grinned.

"This is the thing which will make us impossible to catch." Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And the map appeared, Draco's eyes widened before he also grinned.

"This is brilliant." He exclaimed and Harry nodded.

"I know but it needs to be edited, I know of other passages which aren't on here."

"Come on, Potter is on his way." Draco pointed out, they got back to the common room easily and went to bed.

* * *

Introducing the twins to the marauders was hilarious, the red head got to their knees and bowed like they were worshipping gods and Harry and Draco laughed at the shock looked on the adults face. Harry explained what had happened and Sirius' happily told the twins some of their best pranks much to the teens' joy, the twins left looking a little star-struck when they were welcomed back anytime. Harry quizzed his father and uncle on the spells of the map because he was going to make his own and add the shortcuts and everything he knew about the castle, he also had an idea on linking the map to viewing and listening spells which could be put on the portraits. Once he had a list of the spells he left to study the map, he was finished with his homework and Draco was studying with Theo and Blaise. He sat on his bed with the curtains drawn and Aressa around his neck, he opened the map and began looking at it, there was so much detail on it and he was amazed. He looked at all the map and imagined what they were doing, Dumbledore was pacing his office, Snape looked like he was brewing and when Harry glanced over the defence corridor and froze. Quinius Quirrel was stated clearly but nearly on top of him was the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', Harry frowned in confusion which only deepened when Quirrel moved and the name went with him. Harry had seen that name before and decided he would look in to it, he noted where he would add passageways and how he could link the listening spells. He jotted down a few notes before settling for sleep, Aressa hissed her goodnight and curled up by his neck.

It turned out he wasn't the only one who had heard the name Riddle, Draco pointed out an award the man had won in the 40's.

"Why did you want to know?" Harry shrugged and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well never mind that, guess what I have got my hands on." The blonde pulled out a violin from his trunk and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Tonight?"

"You read my mind." The pair were on edge all through dinner so much so that Harry completely blanked James and Rose Potter, he and Draco went to bed early so they could catch a few hours, Harry told Aressa to wake him when the moon was risen which was around half 11. The raven head cast his masking spell on him and Draco and told the blonde to cast the spell 'calor conspectu' at his temple.

"This is completely strange." He muttered prodding Harry who just looked like a red/orange outline in the Slytherin dorms.

"Yeah it's a bit disconcerting but come on." They walked out and headed to the third floor, Harry was constantly checking the map but they were lucky. When they reached fluffy's room Draco began to play, the blonde was amazing and a beautiful tune floated through the room immediately sending the Cerberus to sleep. Harry levitated the paw of the trap door and jumped, the music stopped and Draco came flying down behind him, they landed on a plant that started to wrap around their limbs.

"Devil snare." Draco hissed and Harry lit a fire to release them, he cancelled the masking spell as they got up.

"Not particularly difficult." Harry pointed out as they went down the corridor, they entered a room which had loads of flying keys, and Harry didn't even bother to fly on the broom to search for the right one. He placed his hand on the door and sent a pulse of magic through it, it clicked open and they walked in to a huge room.

"Is that a chess board?" Draco gasped and Harry nodded, when they tried to walk across the pieces came to life and blocked their way, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing we have to play our way across but I don't particularly want to play chess with stone pieces." Harry said to Draco who nodded in agreement.

"Any suggestions?" Harry grinned and grabbed Draco by the arm, he flamed them to the other side if the white pieces, the blonde stumbled and started retching.

"There, that works." Harry told him cheerfully, he received a filthy look.

"Never do that again." Harry merely smirked.

"Come on Dray, pull yourself together, Malfoy's never show weakness." Draco punched him and walking in to the next room, the blonde immediately ran back out eyes wide.

"We don't have to go through that specific room do we?" Harry raised his eyebrows and cautiously entered the room, he understood Draco's haste. A troll, around 20ft tall, stood with its club hanging dumbly at its side, it didn't notice them at first but when it did it gave a huge roar and swung its club, they dived out the way and Harry spotted the door on the opposite side.

"Dray, the door is over there." Harry pointed dodging the club again.

"I'll distract it, go through it and I'll flame." The blond nodded and bolted as Harry caught its attention, Harry flames out just in time as the club smashed in to the floor where he had just been stood, they both bolted through the door and flames shot up in each doorway, ones were purple and one was black. Draco pointed out a sheet of parchment on the table which was filled with 7 different shaped and sized bottles, Harry picked it up and read it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_  
_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find._  
_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_  
_Another will transport the drinker back instead._  
_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_  
_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._  
_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_  
_To help you in this choice we give you these clues four:_  
_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,_  
_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_  
_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_  
_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_  
_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_  
_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_  
_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,_  
_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Sev is way too smart for his own good." Harry muttered but he was grinning.

"This is the time where I thank Merlin you are unnaturally smart." Draco told him and Harry laughed at the irony, he inspected each bottle when and found the bottle which would let them go forward through the black flames.

"Here, this is it, drink it and go through."

"That's hardly a mouthful, what are you going to do?" Draco asked taking the tiny bottle.

"If I'm right as soon as the bottle goes back in its place it will refill." Harry explained.

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll use a flame freezer and walk on through." Draco rolled his eyes and walked through the flames, Harry placed the bottle back and watched as it shook before refilling, he grinned and necked the bottle following Draco through.

"See, I'm never wrong." Harry said smugly.

"Well oh genius one work this out." The blonde motioned to a grand mirror, Harry walked forward and inspected the mirror, he could feel the magic on it as he looked it over.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi." Draco muttered.

"What?" Draco pointed at the inscription at the top of the mirror.

"What does it mean?" The blonde asked as Harry gazed as it.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Harry read, "It's in mirror."

"Clever,"

"Yes which means that this is the key to the stone." Draco was stood in front of the mirror and he looked in to it, he gasped and stepped back.

"I have the stone and I'm using it but I don't know how to get it." Harry tilted his head and continued his inspection of the mirror.

"You have the stone but cannot find it." He murmured running his hand over the beautiful frame.

"Yes, a blood red stone creating gold." Harry tilted his head again before blinking.

"What were you thinking when you stepped in front of the mirror?"

"Um I dunno, that I wanted the stone." Draco shrugged gazing in to the mirror, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Oh that's good," He breathed with his eyes alight.

"What?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Let me stand there for a second." Draco moved and Harry placed himself in front of the glass, he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts and feelings then snapped his eyes open. He was stood calmly in the mirror when the reflection suddenly winked and pulled a blood red stone from his pocket and replaced it in the same pocket only this time he felt a weight land in his actual pocked, he broke in to a shit eating grin.

"Oh Dumbledore, I won't deny you are clever." Harry turned to face Draco and pulled the stone out of his pocked, Malfoy's eyes widened.

"How in the name of Circe did you do that?"

"You needed to want the stone but not use it, it is quite simple if you think about it but brilliant." Draco shook his head.

"I give up." He sighed and Harry laughed, he waved his hand and conjured a replica which sank in to the mirror when he pressed it to the glass.

"Come on, we have to flame back." Draco curled his lip in distaste, Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed him making sure to land in the bathroom just in case Draco was sick, the other snake wasn't but he didn't look too healthy as they went to bed, Harry secured the stone in his trunk under every ward he knew plus a parceltongue password. He fell in to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

"What are we going to do with it? I mean we both have enough gold and I don't know about you but right now I don't think we need to worry about living forever." Draco said to Harry quietly as they made their way to herbology the day after.

"I'm thinking about finding who was after it in the first place and go from there." Harry suggested with a shrug, of course he wanted to do some experiments as well but if they could find who wanted it they could bargain.

"True, it's just actually finding who wanted it," Draco pointed out, Harry didn't answer because they reached the rest of the class. They were learning the correct way to pick aconite so he didn't have to concentrate, he was thinking on who could possibly want the stone then snorted to himself; who wouldn't.

"We'll work on who's after it, it doesn't matter too much, it's not like it's going anywhere." He would be alerted if anyone so much as brushed against the compartment he had hidden the stone in.

* * *

They had no luck on discovering who was after the stone and it went out of Harry's mind when the next Quidditch match approached in February, he had begun his own version of the map and he had some pretty decent research on Tom Riddle. He had written to the goblins who had happily sent him as much information as they could on the name 'Riddle' as they weren't allowed to give away personal information. Riddle was from a long line of squibs that seemed to come from somewhere close to Morgana Le fey, he went to Hogwarts during the 40's and was a top student, he had receives a special award to the school, a prefect and head boy and was the smartest person that had every walked the halls of the school. Then it seemed that after the 50's Riddle just vanished of the radar, he either changed his name or was living as a hermit but there was no trace of 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' until Harry had seen the name on the map and the map never lies. It frustrated Harry to no end that he barely knew anything about the mysterious name but it was put in to the back of his mind in thought of the game, Flint was pushing them to the limits and they were training nearly every night much to the team's ire.

"If you're going to complain you should think of the 60 points Gryffindor were leading us by on the last game." He roared and that shut everyone up, Harry and Draco and put plan 'humiliate Potter' in to motion. It started off as small things like changing the colour of his shoes, they would cast little spells on him daily and they were slowly getting bigger, Harry made his robes change violent pink. It was starting to get to Potter as it was happen every day, but what he didn't realise that Harry had slipped a potion in his drink that was like a memory, it made the magical core remember all of the spells cast on it being and it could be triggered to replace the spells with a certain word or spell. The snakes were layering up the spells and Harry had set the trigger word to 'Rosie', so when Harry slipped him the activation potion every time James said 'Rosie' or it was spoken around him all of the prank spells he had vanished or removed would come back full force and the potion was untraceable. It was a genius potion he had found in the back or Sal's book and he immediately made it, Draco sat down with a nod signalling the activation potion had been administered and Harry smirked evilly.

"Let the fun begin." He murmured. Unfortunately for the pranksters they didn't see James until dinner, he sat down and began speaking with Lily; it didn't take 2 minutes before James suddenly changed. Harry coughed to cover his laugh and Draco ducked his head, James Potter had green skin, orange hair, pink robes, blue shoes, yellow eyes and a clown nose. The hall erupted in laughter and James looked down in alarm, he waved his wand and got rid of it with a laugh and continued his conversation. Again half way through he changed in to the same get up causing laughs, when it happened for the 5th time Harry had to determinedly look away from the staff table and Draco was concentrating on his plate at an alarming rate but his glowing pink cheeks were a clear sign of his amusement. On the 7th time they left to laugh outright, they clutched their sides and held each other up in their giggles.

"How long does this last?" Draco gasped out.

"I'm not sure, I think it needs a counter." Harry replied and they dissolved in roaring laughter again,

"Oh Merlin, this is going to be hilarious." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Come on lets go see dad, it's been a few days." When they got to the marauders quarters they discovered Sirius and Remus in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked with a grin of his own.

"Potter stormed out of the hall." Sirius told them and they hi 5'd.

"It was you?" Sirius gasped impressed.

"How, they left before James and it kept happening?" Remus pointed out and both Draco and Harry's grins were anything but reassuring.

"It might have something to do with _Rosie."_ Harry told them putting emphasis on 'Rosie'.

"Yes, he does often _speak_ about _Rosie_." Draco added with a smirk, both marauders had raised eyebrows so Harry explained a bit more.

"If one were to mention Rosie near Potter then something unfortunate may happen." Remus eyes widened before he cracked up.

"Word activated prank." He told Sirius through his laughs, the animagus gaped before falling about laughing.

"How long does it last pup?" Harry grinned evilly.

"It needs a counter." And they all fell in to more laughter.

**Soooo what did you think? They got the stone easily with Harry's abilities and pranked James Potter, what did you think of Harry changing his name, I thought it would be a good twist in the story. Plus the twist on the Dark Lord's history, I thought it would be different! Let me know what you think!**

**Jessiikaa***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys are the best! When I first started this story it was only a rough idea, I never thought it would turn out to be this popular and for everyone who has stuck with it, I thank you so much.**

**A/N2: Early update because I promised someone a double update with this and Dark Repercussions, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling who is the creator of the books that changed my life.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

The prank on James Potter lasted in to March before Dumbledore told Snape to brew a counter potion, Harry, Sirius, Draco and Remus spent copious amounts of time in tears of laughter. They had taken to walking past James and declaring something was 'simply Rosie' and he would change, it took a lot of self-control not to yell the word in the great hall and it amazed them that he hadn't seemed to connect what caused it. James was like a walking storm cloud, especially when he found out he had to rely on Snape for a cure. The potions master had come in to the common room and stood in front of Harry with a raised eyebrow for 5 minutes before the boy caved and fetched the potion which would deactivate the prank, Draco did point out it was a job well done and Sirius said that it made the top ten of pranks ever which was a bonus, the twins also came up to them and patted them on the back silently and walked away it seemed as if they couldn't find the words. Harry was working on his edited version of the map still, he had started to draw it up which was a task in itself and he was still trying to find a lead to who was after the stone and the mysterious Riddle. He was sat in defence where Quirrel was stuttering through something pointless and Harry decided to check the map, his head shot up when he saw 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' practically on top of Quirrel as usual, his eyes narrowed and he discretely cast his heat signature spell to see for any hidden presence behind the professor. When he didn't find any he looked at the map again to check and the name was still there, he cancelled the spell and frowned in thought; what the hell was going on. He knew the map was fine as he had gotten Remus to check it and it clearly stated Riddle was in the room, he silently left when the bell rang trying to work out the puzzle and absently rubbed his scar which was burning slightly. Rose pushed past him and he froze as everything clicked in to place. Tom Marvolo Riddle disappeared in the late 50's early 60's just as the whisperings of the Dark Lord Voldemort began, a genius and a model student Riddle was somehow connected to the Dark Lord, but how? Then it came to him, Voldemort couldn't be a real name, it emerged in the early 60's before it boomed and was feared, but Voldemort had disappeared on Halloween when the killing curse had backfired now the Philosopher's Stone which created the elixir of life was hidden here and the Dark Lord was famous for his ability to possess people; Harry had done his research.

"Harrison!" Draco's voice entered his whirling thoughts.

"What?" His voice sounded off.

"You phased out and froze, I called you 5 times." Harry blinked.

"I need to do something." He muttered and began running full pelt back to the common room, he tore through tapestries and jumped down stairs, he flew in to the common room ignoring the alarmed looks and nearly fell up the stairs in his haste to get to the dorms. He rushed to a desk and pulled out the journal he had been using for all of his research on Riddle just as Draco fell through the door, he waved his hand and sealed the doors shut and pulled out a quill. Harry wrote down the name Tom Marvolo Riddle and rearranged it, his eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed.

"I cannot believe it." He breathed completely stunned, he couldn't believe he didn't work it out sooner with his scar and someone wanted to steal the stone, who else would be desperate for the Philosopher's stone.

"What is it, you've gone strange?" Harry looked at his best friend with the shock still written on his face.

"I've worked it out, who wants the stone." Harry told him.

"What, how and who?"

"I should have seen it before, it was glaring me in the face." Harry muttered to himself.

"Who is it?"

"Remember I asked you about Riddle?" Draco nodded.

"Well I did some research in to him, he's from a long line of squibs from his father's side but I couldn't get the info from his mother because I didn't know her name and you cannot get information on a certain person, just a surname it's a loophole." Draco nodded in understanding,

"But where did you even get the interest and what's he have to do with the stone?"

"I saw his name on the map and he was always by Quirrel, like literally on top of the man and the map never lies. In my research I found that Tom Marvolo Riddle vanished in the late 50's and when I checked the map in Quirrel's lesson today, Riddle was there still." Harry was excited now, the Dark Lord was in the school right now and it was the perfect opportunity to speak to the man, Harry had a few points he wanted to make clear. He wouldn't follow anyone and he would never take the dark mark, he would join him however but he was getting of topic.

"I get that, so you think whoever this Riddle person is wants the stone."

"Oh I know he does and I know why, I also know why he disappeared." Harry rushed out and handed Draco the journal; Tom Marvolo Riddle – I Am Lord Voldemort. The blondes eyes widened and his jaw dropped,

"You cannot be serious,"

"It fits, Voldemort is an anagram of his original name. When Riddle vanished Voldemort rose until he vanished in Halloween when the killing curse backfired, I thought Riddle vanished when he didn't, he was very much out there, the name vanished." Harry explained excitedly to a wide eyed Malfoy.

"That's all well and good but if this is the Dark Lord how do you explain him always around Quirrel when no one was in the classroom?"

"Voldemort was famous for his ability to possess anything and anyone, Quirrel's stutter is too fake and there's something about his which is off." He left out his scar as he hadn't explained to anyone that he was the one that Voldemort attacked.

"So the Dark Lord is in the school right now and is after the philosopher's stone." Draco summarised in a slightly higher voice than normal and Harry nodded.

"The same Philosopher's stone that we have?" Harry blinked a few times.

"Yeah that stone would be the one." He said like he was just realised it.

"We're dead," The blonde moaned looking at the door like he expected the Dark Lord to burst through and murder them.

"I have every intentions of giving him the stone." Harry stated firmly and Draco looked at him insane.

"You're going to go to the Dark Lord and give him the Philosopher's stone."

"Yes, I want to talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Draco balked.

"Yeah, do you want to come?" Draco stepped back.

"No, that is perfectly fine." Harry grinned.

* * *

It was a week after his discovery when Harry finally found the perfect opportunity to go and speak with the Dark Lord, he was going to do it Friday when lessons finished early and most students would be scattered around the school and he wouldn't be missed too much. He was ridiculously nervous and physically couldn't sit still on Thursday night,

"I need you to cover for me tomorrow at lunch and if I don't make it to dinner." Harry said to Draco as he paced the dorms.

"Of course," Draco was almost as nervous as Harry, his best friend was going to see the most feared Dark Lord on his own.

"Just say I'm doing research and I've gone somewhere in the castle."

"Ok,"

"And if I'm not back before midnight, tell Snape and Sirius everything and point out they probably won't find my body."

"Don't say that." Draco hissed.

"It's the worst case scenario." Harry pointed out.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely, I refuse to pass this opportunity." It was the truth even if his insides felt like crap.

"I need to do something, I'll be back in an hour." Harry muttered and vanished in flames, Draco ran his hands through his hair with a sigh; Harrison Black drove him insane. Harry landed near Salazar's training room, it had been a while since he had properly released his magic, he had been keeping in reigned in ever since Snape had told him it could be felt as soon as he entered a room. He hissed the password and stood on the platform, he unhooked the hold he had and his magic flared around him strumming in the air, falling in to his duelling stance he began. Harry had missed the twists and flexes of duelling practice, the flow of magic circled him humming in contentment. Harry threw everything he had in the firing spells and they were coming in streams, he laughed at the release and finally brought his fyre up and watched as it soared around the room before he let it melt away. He was glad that he could still perform well even if he hadn't duelled in a while, he brought his magic in and made his way back to the dorms, his nerves had calmed slightly but they were still very much there. Draco was asleep when he got back, the blonde was scared for him even if he wouldn't admit it. Harry sat and went in to a meditative trance, he had also become sloppy in his occlumency, Salazar would have his head; literally. He sorted and ordered all of his memories and thoughts in to the correct places and then sunk further in to his core, it pulses almost blinding green and it was soothing calming his nerves and reassuring him of his ability, telling him that magic wouldn't let him down. When he came too he was perfectly calm and his mind was sharp and clear, he promised he wouldn't let his mind slip for over a week again.

* * *

He was up dressed and reading at 6:30 Friday morning, he had Aressa with him as well as the stone, he was surprised when Draco appeared not long after, they sat in silence until the rest of their year mates came down. At breakfast Harry acted normally but he refused to look at the staff table because he knew Snape or Sirius would spot his swirling emotions he had masked, Draco was quiet and Harry threw him a meaningful look and he pulled it together. They went to potions and Harry put his full concentration in to the potion, he refused to meet Snape's eye head on which he knew the man would notice but he would deal with that later. Draco was barely keeping it together when they walked to defence and Harry really couldn't blame him, he swore the time they waited for the door to open was the longest minute of his life, Harry sat in his usual seat next to Draco who was staring at his desk. The lesson was just as pointless as always but it seemed to go on, Harry felt his anticipation build and his magic thrummed under his skin to be released, he was discretely watching Quirrel as he stuttered through an explanation of the disarming spell.

"Is there any chance you are wrong about this?" Draco asked his voice barely audible, Harry looked up as Quirrel and as the man turned he say the eyes flicker red for the tiniest of moments and his scar started to burn, Harry blinked.

"If I thought I was wrong before, I know I'm not now." Harry replied in the same low tones, Draco froze.

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes just went red." Harry breathed and Draco's knuckled went white.

"Merlin," Harry nodded and they went back to listening to the stuttering, Harry was running through his ideas and jumped when the bell rang. Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes and slowly got to his feet, Harry followed him to the door and they were the last ones in the class.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco questioned paler than usual.

"Yes, I have to do this Draco, there are other things involved that no one knows about accept me and him." Harry explained softly, Draco seemed to look more worried.

"I swear I'll explain everything later, if he lets me that is."

"What if you don't come back?"

"I refuse to go out fighting, I may be able to hold him off in this weakened state."

"Sev and Sirius are going to murder me."

"I-i-is there a p-p-p-problem boys?" Draco squeaked and Harry kicked him.

"Nothing Professor," Harry said politely throwing Draco a look, the blonde swallowed and nodded.

"Midnight," He hissed before turning on his heal, Harry slowly shut the door and sealed it.

"Can I h-help you M-m-mr P-P-Potter?" Harry took a deep breath, he was still facing the door but he was wound tighter than a spring.

"Let me speak to him Quirrel." Harry said clearly, there was a small intake of breath.

"W-what are y-y-you talking about P-P-Potter?"

"I wish to speak with the Dark Lord, or is he back to Mr Riddle now?" Harry felt the wave of power that came as Voldemort took control of his host.

"How do you know that name?" Quirrel spoke again but the voice was different, it was smoother, colder, and darker.

"I knew that name before I connected it to you, I found out someone called Tom Marvolo Riddle was around Quirrel permanently, it took me a while to figure out how especially when there was no heat marking another person in the room. You are rather famous for your ability to possess people."

"Very clever Mr Potter,"

"Black, its Black now." Harry turned and faced him.

"Ah, what made you change your name, I hear the Potter's are doing well for themselves." Harry tilted his to the side.

"Hmm yes, they are apparently but I do not wish to associate with people that threw me away to muggles." Harry felt a surge of anger that wasn't his own as the Dark Lord hissed.

"They did what!?" He demanded.

"Yeah, they had to focus on their special Rosie as they believed she is the prophecy child."

"That is no reason, a magical child should be treated as a rare gift, never thrown away." Harry blinked, Narcissa was right about the Dark Lord's ideas on magical children.

"Well you can understand why I would rather be a Black." He nodded.

"What are you here for?" Harry smirked.

"I have a proposition for you." He began and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"You are 11, you realise I could kill you quite easily."

"Actually I don't believe you could, why I don't doubt you are powerful, beyond that, I have my own power and tricks that could keep me from death."

"I feel no magic coming from you, you may have power but its mediochre at best."

"The same as I felt no magic coming from you all year, its hidden." Harry pointed out.

"Release it, show the power you speak highly of." The disbelief and scepticism was clear in the tone, Harry raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He took a deep breath and unhooked his magic letting its entirety boom out of him properly, it swam around crackling and causing a breeze before it settled thick in the air; Harry's eyes snapped open. The Dark Lord was shocked to say the least but he covered it well, the boy had power beyond anything he had ever seen.

"Impressive," he murmured.

"I like to think so."

"Your proposition?" Harry's eyes shone.

"I believe we could be mutually helpful." He began.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, Rose Potter is supposed to be the one to destroy you-,"

"She will not destroy me!" Harry smirked.

"Oh I know, after all it was me you hit with the killing curse that night." Harry noticed that the Dark Lord had stiffened so he continued.

"I believe your words were 'You are a powerful child, the one to defeat me. I would keep you alive if I knew you would join me but of course with your family there would be no chance.' If I remember correctly that is." Harry knew he was right, he had watched the memory many times and the slight widening of Quirrel's eyes Riddle new too.

"How?" It came out barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I have an eidetic memory and I became a master occlumense at 10." Harry waved it off like it was unimportant, Voldemort decided he would come back to that.

"The light are pinning their hopes on the wrong person who has no remote talent. I will never join the light but I refuse to bow to anyone, it is not in my nature." Harry said and Voldemort smirked.

"Indeed, I had that same problem which is why I never followed Grindalwald." Harry made a note to put that in his research.

"Currently, being only 11, I have no plans for the wizarding world no doubt that will change, I do have the political ability as well as the gold to accomplish whatever I wanted but that is boring. I do want to be stood there when you tell the light that Rosina isn't the girl-who-lived however."

"Why come to me if you could politically do whatever you require?" Voldemort asked him.

"Why did you create your army when you could have done the same, I couldn't find any information on your mother's family as I didn't know her name but with your father's name you could have pulled a lot of sway?"

"My father was a muggle." Harry blinked.

"Tom Riddle Sr, died just under 50 years ago by the killing curse, Morfin Gaunt confessed, that Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I did a little research and I can safely say your father was a squib, from a long line actually, the name 'Riddle' is a direct decedent from Le Fey." Harry explained eyes narrowed in thought, Voldemort blinked a few times.

"I looked in to my father, he was not on any records anywhere. How were you able to find something like this?" he asked curiously, if this was true then there would be a lot of things changing.

"The Riddle line wasn't based in this country, the line of Le Fey was thought to have died out when really the last one Cassiopeia Le Fey fled and married an Australian wizard by the name of Septimus Riddle, then I don't know how but the line ended up in the States and the last Wizard of the Riddle line attended the Salem Institute of Magic in 1865, Argon Riddle. He had a squib, who came to this country as a babe because of his status and grew up as a muggle unknowing of his grand ancestors, called Thomas Riddle in 1880, who then had your father in 1905 who then had you obviously." Harry explained running over his notes in his head to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"This was a little research?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what you were doing around Quirrel and for that I needed to know who you were, you have a trophy here and I started with that." Voldemort shook his head, he would be worried to see what a lot of research was.

"Although glad of the information it doesn't explain how you were able to look in to my line so vigorously." He pointed out to the boy who grinned.

"There is a handy loophole that the goblins will go around if you have enough sway with them. You can't find out information about a person directly but if you wanted to know about a name they can fill you in, the reason I couldn't find out about your mothers line is because I didn't know her name, I did however know the last Le Fey's name and that's how I found it married in to the Riddle line."

"That is a very handy loophole."

"Yes, I thought so."

"If I would have knew this when I was 15 it would have saved me a lot of effort. I could only find my mother's line which is from Slytherin." Harry froze.

"As in Salazar Slytherin?" Then he slapped himself, "Ignore that, you're a descendent from Slytherin?"

"Yes,"

"Well this is weird." Harry muttered.

"Why?" Harry held up his right hand and revealed the Slytherin ring, Voldemort's eyebrows shot up.

"That's not possible."

"You will find that there is a lot which most deem impossible that I can do,"

"You also know you will be explaining how this is possible, you do have Slytherin blood and magic in you somehow as you wouldn't be able to wear the ring but how I don't know."

"Of course but back to the matter at hand, the reason I came to you is because there will be a war and as I said; I won't be with the light."

"I can agree with that, but somehow I do not believe you came just to say that." Harry smirked.

"You would be correct, not only me joining you will bring you the Black Lord but I can bring Fenrir Greyback's first cub but those are just names, I have something you want very much."

"And that would be?"

"If you allow me to join you and actually take some of my input in to consideration I will hand you the Philosopher's stone." Harry was pleased when the Dark Lord couldn't cover his shock instantly.

"You have the stone?"

"Yes, me and Draco got bored. I have certain abilities and knowledge that made it particularly easy apart from the last task from Dumbledore." Voldemort's lip curled.

"That old fool would have placed something ridiculous as a finale."

"Yes he used the mirror of Erised, to gain the stone you had to want it but not use it, I wouldn't have guessed if it wasn't for Draco saying he could see himself with the stone."

"That sounds exactly the Dumbledore."

"Of course if we have an agreement and you have the stone, I want rights to experiment and study with it." Harry pointed out.

"And what would an 11 year old want to do with a legendary magical artefact?" Riddle asked with a raised brow.

"Potions of course, it may help me with my research, I've only created 2 potions and I need three for my Mastery with honours, I'm trying to beat Snape who got his Mastery at 18 although he didn't have honours." Harry mused.

"Potions Mastery?"

"Yeah, you can't get a Mastery in spell craft so that's that out the window."

"I get a feeling you have a lot hidden." Harry grinned.

"I do, I have explained some things to Sirius and Snape but I left out Halloween, I wasn't speaking of that until I had spoken to you." He shrugged.

"If you could keep it that way until I have my own body it would simplify things." Harry nodded.

"I will agree to your conditions but I have my own, you will report to me before you go ahead with anything, you won't question me in meetings or in front of those outside the Elite and you explain everything." Harry internally laughed at the unsustainable curiosity, those terms were perfect for Harry.

"That is fine," He switched to parcel as you couldn't lie in the language and agreements were binding.

#Do we have an agreement Mr Riddle?# Voldemort smirked.

#We have an agreement Mr Black,# Harry pulled out the philosopher's stone and placed it lightly on the desk.

"I ask that you do not speak of this, I am guessing Mr Malfoy knows of my identity and why I was here but beyond that until I am with able body it will stay as dead. It's been 10 years," Here he threw Harry a scathing look where he smiled innocently, "I have a lot to get in order."

"In my defence I didn't do anything, you were the one who listened to profit." Harry pointed out and held in his chuckle as Voldemort glared at him.

"Don't hate the adorable innocent child."

"I am going to regret this decision at a later date." He sighed tiredly and this time Harry did chuckle.

"Probably," He found himself waved away, Harry left with a skip in his step, he checked the time and was surprised to see it was coming up to dinner, he made his way to the great hall and sat next to an oblivious Draco who was busy staring at his plate.

"Not hungry?" Harry asked with a grin, Draco jumped violently and looked at Harry wide eyed.

"Your alive," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm alive, I told you I would be fine."

"Yes and saying that and coming out of a one on one conversation with the Dark Lord is a lot different you prat."

"Thank you for worrying Draco,"

"What, I wasn't worried." He said quickly.

"Really?"

"No I didn't want to explain to your father, uncle, my godfather and parents why you had suddenly disappeared."

"Ah ok." Harry started eating and didn't realise how hungry he was, he wolfed down a considerable amount of food and was finishing when Quirrel hurried in, he hid his smirk as the man jumped a mile when he was offered food; that was perseverance. Draco dragged him to the dorms for an explanation and Harry told him what he was allowed to, he left out the whole BWL issue until he heard from the Dark Lord.

"So you gave him the stone?"

"Yeah, we have an agreement." Harry grinned at Draco's expression.

"You have an _agreement_ with the Dark Lord."

"Yup,"

"I give up." He threw his hands up in the air, the blonde disappeared in to the bathroom before coming out changed and collapsed in to bed, and Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry had a permanent skip in his step for an entire week after his meeting with the Dark Lord, Draco thought he was clinically insane but Harry didn't mind, it wasn't everyday you made a binding agreement with the greatest wizard of their time. James Potter and his spawn were suspiciously quiet which raised questions, James didn't take unfair points off and Rose wasn't throwing comments left right and centre, Harry understood why when his father came striding over to him with a grim expression on his face.

"Harrison, Dumbledore wishes to see you." Harry's entire body stiffened and he looked at his dad through narrowed eyes.

"Really now, and why is that?"

"I have no idea," Sirius sighed. The Black's walked silently up to the headmasters office and when Sirius started naming random wizarding sweets Harry stepped away in alarm.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Dumbledore likes to make his password a different piece of candy every week." The man explained stiffly and Harry's lip curled.

"Of course he does," He pressed his hand to the gargoyle who recognised him and allowed them access with a cheerful wave, Harry grinned at his dad's astonished face.

"Heir remember,"

"Right," Harry was tempted not to knock but Sirius beat him to it and rapped sharply on the door and pushed it open, Harry withheld his hiss when he saw the Potters along with Dumbledore in the office.

"Headmaster, you wished to see me?" Harry asked in a forced polite tone, this was the man who told his parents to send him away in the first place, Dumbledore smiled a grandfatherly smile at him and motioned for him to sit.

"Ah yes, Harry, I haven't spoken to you this year, it is about time I have. That is all Sirius,"

"Like hell it is, I won't let you attack my son without me present."

"He's not your son Black," James spat and Harry noted that Lily winced and stepped back lightly, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Official documentation says otherwise Potter,"

"Now lets all calm down, this situation can be resolved simply." Dumbledore told them all softly and Harry was tempted to snort, he was the creator of the mess in the first place.

"Sirius, why did you adopt Harry-,"

"Harrison," Harry interrupted,

"Harrison," Dumbledore sent him a look which Harry ignored, "When he has a perfectly able family, did you do it out of spite? Using a child in your arguments is not the way Sirius and I'm disappointed in you." Harry counted down the seconds until his dad exploded.

"USE HIM!" Sirius yelled at him in utter disbelief, "How dare you accuse me of using a child that I love like my own, the reason he is now my son instead of that pathetic excuse of a wizard is because I wanted him and I actually give a fuck about him, I gave him the option and he chose me."

"The only reason he chose you is because he doesn't know you, he doesn't know what your family is like and he doesn't know how adoption works in the world, I expect you just gave him a potion and told him to drink it." James snapped and Sirius looked ready to kill him.

"If that was true then shouldn't you be asking why he was so willing to drink an unknown potion to get away from you?"

"Harrison, you haven't spoke yet."

"There is nothing to say, I am happy with Sirius being my dad."

"What of your aunt, did you not like living with her, she cared for you all these years." Harry sneered.

"The woman hated me and my very being, whoever thought it would be a good idea to place me there was clearly as thick as shit." Sirius smirked.

"I placed you there because it was unfair to leave you where you would be second best, young Rosina needs training." Dumbledore told him in a voice which asked for an apology, Harry internally snorted.

"I stand by my original statement, thick as shit. She supposedly vanquished the Dark Lord on Halloween, why she need training for not that it shows she's had any." Harry replied nastily and Sirius' lip twitched.

"Do not speak to the headmaster like that, it is disrespectful and I forbid you." James snarled and Harry laughed coldly.

"Shut up Potter, your embarrassing yourself more than usual."

"Why you disgusting little brat, you can see you've been associating with the wrong sort of people." Sirius hissed and Harry's fist clenched.

"I think I will have to place you back with your aunts instead of spending the summer with your parents and sister, it is clear that you are unable to adjust to your sister's fame. It is unfortunate but it is to be expected, it is why you were placed away in the first place." Dumbledore sighed in a resigned way not realising he had just seriously pissed off two very powerful wizards.

"Excuse me?" Harry got out.

"It is for the best, I believe after the summer away from everything you will appreciate what the Potters have done for you."

"He is my son, he will be staying at Black Manor for the summer." Sirius growled with his teeth bared, James scoffed.

"Yes because it's best for him there,"

"What's that supposed to mean Potter?"

"Look at your family and your associating with scum like the Malfoys, you will corrupt him even more." James had an ugly look on his face and Harry just knew he would not like these next words. "Of course you are mated to a werewolf, who knows what the boy will be exposed too with _that_ around." Harry didn't think he just launched himself at James aiming for the throat, Sirius grabbed him around the waist just in time and pulled him back, the Black Lord looked positively murderous as he held the struggling boy in his arms. Harry's magic was starting to leak out of his control and he glared at James and Sirius wasn't faring any better.

"I will laugh as you die Potter," Sirius didn't raise his voice but it made the Potter Lord pale, he seemed to realised he had gone to far.

"I promise you now Potter," Harry snarled still struggling to get to him, "I will personally be there when you die and I will try my hardest to kill you myself." Harry's hair started to ruffle as his magic picked up, with one last scathing look to the occupants Sirius wrenched his son from the room.

"You need to calm down," Sirius hissed and Harry laughed.

"Calm down, after that, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Harry told him, "You should have let me kill the bastard,"

"In front of the headmaster, you are going to be watched now after what just happened."

"I don't care, he will not get away with what he just said about uncle Moony," Sirius growled.

"No he won't, I'll strangle the prick myself." Harry stopped struggling and let Sirius readjust his grip on him.

"I cannot believe the nerve of the headmaster, who does he think he is!"

"A meddling old fool,"

"I swear if James comes near me I won't be responsible for my actions," Harry warned and Sirius chuckled coldly.

"If he even looks at me I won't be responsible for my actions, by all means go ahead as long as nothing leads back to you." Harry's smirk was positively sinister.

"Oh don't worry, nothing will be proven." They were back at the marauder pad where Sirius muttered the password and stepped in.

"If I put you down do you promise not to go and murder him?" Harry sighed.

"Harrison, I refuse to have you in Azkaban before 12."

"Fine,"

"Azkaban?" Remus asked alarmed putting down his book and coming over, Sirius took three big steps and kissed him, Harry grinned before clearing his throat.

"I have innocent eyes." Remus blushed and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Says the one planning murder,"

"Yes with probably reason."

"I'm guessing the meeting didn't go well," Both faces darkened and Harry's magic came out again.

"That would be a slight understatement Moony." Sirius ground out.

"How bad did it go?"

"I had to physically retrain Harry from killing James with his bare hands." Remus' eyes widened and his attention snapped to the furiously pacing boy, he knelt down in front of Harry to stop him, Harry threw himself at him wrapping him tightly in a hug.

"If you ever listen to anything that comes out of James Potter's mouth I'll permanently take away all your books and ward the library against you." Harry told him in a muffled voice, Sirius smiled slightly.

"Ok cub,"

"I'll come with you to see Sev, you've missed his lesson."

"What, I've missed potions!" Harry yelped.

"Sorry pup,"

"I'll shave his damn beard." Harry vowed under his breath, Remus chucked catching it.

"Go on cub, and be good." Remus warned and Harry gave him an angelic smile.

"You know me," Sirius rolled his eyes and they left for the dungeons, Harry's class was just coming out when they got there and Harry grumbled to himself, Snape was at his desk when they went in and he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Potter Sr and Dumbledore," Sirius stated.

"I see, shall I expect extra joyous behaviour from it?"

"Yes, unless he mysteriously disappears then Harrison got to him." Harry shrugged.

"It went well then," Snape said dryly and Sirius scoffed.

"Very, I have never wanted to AK someone as badly as I did James Potter in that office." The Black Lord ran a hand through his hair.

"Surprisingly, I am surprised."

"What did we cover today?" Harry asked getting his mind off of the unpleasantness.

"Nothing you don't know, and the homework is a foot on the properties of Moonstone." Harry nodded.

"I'm going flying," He told them and left with a nod, he trudged to the common room and went to change, Draco immediately knew something bad had happened.

"I'll get your broom," Harry nodded and threw his things down, he went down to the pitch where Draco was there with his broom, Harry kicked off and did some loops to relieve his tension, he went in to a nose dive relishing in the adrenalin pumping in his veins and pulled up in the very last second his toes grazing the grass.

"Harrison, are you insane." Draco yelled at him and Harry grinned feeling better.

"That felt good,"

"I refuse to watch from now on, I'm going to die young." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wanna go?" Harry held out the broom and Draco grinned.

"Do you need to ask," The blonde kicked of and Harry was impressed, he handled the change of broom well/

"Are you trying out for chaser next year?" Harry asked him when he was back on the ground.

"I dunno,"

"You are now, you'll be great, uncle Lucius will get you a broom."

"I tell him I'm trying out and he probably will." Draco agreed.

"Hopefully he will get you a Nimbus."

"If he doesn't, I'll tell mother." They grinned; Narcissa spoiled them.

* * *

Quirrel disappeared suddenly at the end of March leaving the teachers in a mess, Harry couldn't help the smirk that came to his face when Dumbledore made the announcement, Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry's smirk stretched, he wasn't surprised the Dark Lord moved quickly. They didn't have a cover teacher at the time so all DADA classes were cancelled apart from NEWT's and OWL's, Harry had another skip in his step and it made ignoring Potter and his spawn all that easier. He was keeping an eye on Lily though, she was pale and withdrawn lately and Harry couldn't help but think that there was something serious going on behind the scenes, he couldn't remember the last time he saw he speak or eat properly. He shouldn't but he was getting concerned, Harry could see that she had lost a lot of weight through the glamours she applied, he would continue to watch her and he would ask Sirius later. Draco dragged him to the library with Theo and Blaise to finish their homework after breakfast and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know I've finished mine right?"

"Yes, which is why you're coming with us." Draco stated like it was obvious and Harry shook his head.

"Of course oh great one,"

"Glad to see you understand," Draco sniffed and Harry laughed giving him a shove, they grabbed a table and Harry helped them with their charms and History essays, he added extra to his own potions one and it was now triple the length but he doubted Snape would mind.

"How do you know so much about potions?" Theo complained and Harry grinned.

"If I tell you something you have to keep it a secret," Harry told them lowering his voice, they nodded eagerly.

"I'm applying for my Mastery with honours in the summer hopefully, I'm hoping to set a record." Theo and Blaise gaped and Draco shook his head.

"I didn't think you would be doing it this summer, I thought maybe Christmas."

"If everything works out I can experiment in the summer and they apply, if not then it will be Christmas. Speaking of potions, I am due to be with Snape in around 1 minute and I don't particularly want to be late." Harry said and they nodded,

"He will murder you," he cleared up his stuff and hurried to the dungeons, unfortunately luck wasn't on his side and he ran in to Rose.

"It's better without you in the family, we wouldn't want something like you to tarnish out perfect name." She sneered and Harry blinked,

"They have you to do that, I don't think there is a bigger tarnish for a family name." Harry replied.

"You'll always be second best, Sirius only adopted you because he felt sorry for you."

"Sure he did,"

"You're nothing compared to me."

"Wrong Rosie dearest, I'm everything compared to you, now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be and I do not require your presence." He stepped around her leaving her spitting with anger and he laughed just loud enough for her to hear, Harry heard a muttered spell and ducked just as a weak stunner went past his head, he span around eyes flashing.

"Did you actually just try to hex me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Your just luck it didn't hit," She snapped and tried again, he merely raised a shield and then threw a petrifying spell at her, Rose' limbs snapped together and she fell backwards. Now Harry wasn't one to turn down an open opportunity so he levitated her frozen form and stuck it to the wall, he changed her to Slytherin green and sliver including her clothes and skin and underneath he wrote _I should not attempt to curse someone who is better than me_. He grinned and skipped down to the dungeons, he was now over 10 minutes late and Snape was going to kill him, he knocked and entered.

"I am so sorry, I had a run in with Potter spawn." Harry explained and Snape nodded.

"As long as you didn't do anything to get caught," Harry shifted a little.

"Well I might have gone a bit OTT, but it's her word against mine." Snape's eyebrow rose.

"What did you do?"

"Now why would I want to ruin the surprise?"

"Get on with your potions brat," Harry grinned and did just that.

"I'm set to break your record." Harry said to him and he chopped up some roots.

"Which one?"

"You have more than one?"

"Youngest potions Mastery and highest Mastery score,"

"Well then both,"

"Oh?"

"Yup, applying for my Mastery with honours in the summer, if this potion works that is."

"Impressive, I have no doubt you could accomplish it. You are one potion behind though," Snape pointed out.

"Yeah, but if everything goes to plan, this summer I should be able to experiment with new material and I will have access to all of my vaults where I am sure Salazar has some rare and extinct ingredients in his, if he hasn't I'll ask him to put some in and then I can plan with them." Harry said as he stirred the cauldron and it went a soft pink colour, he left it on the boil until it was a clear pink colour, Harry added crushed unicorn horn and the potion changed to a clear blue. He let it simmer stirring it 3 times every 5 minutes and he continued to make notes, he sniffed it and frowned.

"It looks about right but it smells off." Snape looked it over and ladled some in to a phial, he spun it around and smelt it, he also frown and carefully let a drop drip on to his finger. Nothing happened for a second or two and then the finger slowly started to disappear like someone had cast a disillusion to it.

"That's pretty cool," Harry said,

"Yes, you may want to note down this as a back up for your third potion, liquid disillusion has never been done before especially as something that didn't have to be consumed." Harry nodded and wrote down the exact instructions with the effects; he would have to create an antidote before it would be complete. Harry continued adding ingredients to the potion for his vanishing idea when Snape caught his attention.

"Is it me, or is the disillusion not stopping?" Harry looked at his had and where just a finger had disappeared now was nearly his whole hand, Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh that can't be good," Snape tried a finite but it only fed to speed up the process.

"There isn't an antidote for this is there?" Harry wondered aloud as he set the cauldron to simmer for an hour and began setting up another one, he immediately followed his own instructions to make the pour on disillusion.

"No and I would appreciate being able to see my arm." Snape stated pulling up his sleeve revealing his slowly disappearing arm, Harry cursed.

"I need to make it again before I can neutralise it then reverse it." Harry muttered working as fast as possible all the while watching the other simmering cauldron, Snape looked over the recipe and started putting counter ingredients on the station and preparing. They worked silently chopping, crushing, slicing and stirring, Snape was slowly disappearing and it was really weird to watch as the man was still working but he wasn't visible, it looked like a set of robes had been animated.

"This is so strange," Harry commented quickly taking his first cauldron of the heat and adding one Ashwider egg before stirring 7 times counter clockwise and setting it back on the heat, the disillusion potion finally settled on the needed clear blue and Harry sighed.

"Counter the unicorn horn and the Monkswood first then let it simmer." Snape said and Harry nodded.

"Then add powdered moonstone and 3 'corn hairs before bringing it to the boil." Harry got the impression that Snape nodded even though he couldn't see the man, just then Sirius came in and froze at the sight.

"What in Merlin's name happened?"

"Potions accident, now be quiet, I do not relish the thought of being stuck like this." Came Snape's voice, Sirius span around looking for the man and Harry laughed.

"The robes dad," Sirius balked.

"What did you do?"

"New potion by Harrison, quite ingenious really but there is no counter."

"You tested a potion without an antidote." Sirius asked incredulously.

"We didn't realise it would have this effect without being drank." Harry explained stirring the potion and it went a matte blue, he continued to stir as he added in the Monkswood and it changed to a vivid green.

"This is weird," Harry snickered before hastily covering, he could feel Snape's glare and he stepped back to let the cauldron simmer, he checked on his first potion and grinned; it was slowly changing.

"Add the moonstone now bit by bit," Snape told him and Harry sprinkled it in slowly and the potion changed to a pale orange.

"Now the hairs," Harry tossed them in and it lit up to a bright yellow, he stirred three times clockwise and it mellowed to a soft yellow, Harry took it off the heat and ladled some in to a phial for Snape. The potions master swirled it around and sniffed it, Harry couldn't help but notice it was incredibly weird to watch someone examine a potion when they couldn't see then and Sirius seemed to agree by the look on his face, one drop fell on to air and sunk in. They all waited with baited breath to see if anything would happen when a pale finger started to appear, Harry breathed in relief as it spread and the rest of Snape became visible, he checked on the other potion and stirred it before looking up at the potions master, what he saw made him freeze. Harry's jaw dropped in shock and Sirius began choking, Snape was visible again but he was different.

"Why do I feel different and why are you looking at me like that?" Snape demanded and Harry just shook his head wordlessly, he conjured up a mirror and handed it to him; Snape's jaw dropped. He no longer had sallow unhealthy skin, his hair wasn't lank and greasy looking and his nose had lost its obvious hook. There was silence except the simmering cauldron in the lab as they took in the shock, everyone, including the man himself, was gazing at Snape in some sort of awe.

"What…" Harry couldn't manage anything else.

"I…" Severus Snape was for once in his life completely speechless.

"Miracle juice," Sirius burst out and it seemed to snap Snape from his shock because he glared at the animagus and with the new look the glare was worse, Harry laughed.

"I don't even know what we just created but it obviously has good effects." He quickly scribbled down the instructions underneath the disillusion ones.

"I don't think there have been any bad effects." Severus murmured and waved his wand over himself, the diagnostic came up clear and Harry grinned.

"Well we know who clearly the genius here is." He stated.

"I only came down here to ask you if you stuck Rosina to the wall." Sirius pointed out and Harry adopted an all too innocent look.

"I do not know who stuck her to the wall in Slytherin colours with the warning not to hex someone who could beat her any day in a duel without his - I mean their wand."

"Did you use your wand?" Snape sighed and Harry scoffed.

"I don't even know where it is."

"Harrison, please learn to use your wand." Sirius told him and Harry snapped his fingers making his wand pop up in front of him, he strapped it to his wrist and looked pointedly at his dad who grinned.

"I shall be leaving you two dungeon dwellers and I look forward to dinner." Sirius left and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Come, you have two more steps before your vanishing potion is done and has to cool. Then you have to begin the counter," Harry nodded and added the next ingredient after taking it off the heat, he continued to stir the cauldron every 15 seconds and on the 5th stir he added a counter clockwise one. Harry continued this for 5 minutes when the potion stills on a shimmering silver/grey colour, he grinned setting it back to cool and began the counter potion. It wasn't that hard because they had a base already made so he just went from there, the counter was a flat coal colour and not at all appealing, Snape and bottled up the disillusion potion and its counter so they had 8 phials of each. When everything was clear and put away Harry scooped out a phial and sniffed it, he nodded to himself and swirled it around.

"Bezoar at the ready?" He asked and Snape just looked at him with a look that said 'Really asking me that', Harry grinned.

"Right, potions master, stupid question. Well here goes," Before Snape could speak Harry downed the concoction wrinkling his nose at the taste, it felt as if someone was pouring cold gloop through his veins, he could feel it spreading.

"Feels strange," He commented and when he could feel the potion over his entire body he vanished from sight, he was completely gone from all trace, Snape could no longer feel the boys magic or sense his presence at all.

"It works, your completely gone."

"Yes!" Harry cheered, he picked up the counter and drank it, it was the opposite feeling of having warm gloop pushed through his veins and when it was everywhere he popped in to sight again.

"Two potions and two counters all in," He cast a tempus and blinked, "6 hours,"

"Impressive, these should grant you the Mastery."

"Hopefully but I still want to experiment in the summer, all depends on what happens." Harry said charming his phials as unbreakable.

"Oh, and your expecting things to happen this summer?" Snape drawled and Harry smirked.

"Most definitely, I believe we will be in for a very interesting summer." Harry replied evasively.

"I will not get a straight answer,"

"I have been told not speak of late happenings, someone has a lot to get in order after 10 years of absence." Harry looked at Snape and his eyes flicked to his left arm where he knew the Dark Mark to be situated, the potions masters eyes widened slightly before it was covered.

"Summer will be interesting,"

"Very,"

**Everyone's favourite Dark Lord finally made an appearance, what do you think? I know he is OOC but I always write him OOC, and I hope everyone likes it and his history. I also put in a confrontation with Dumbledore, I thought it was about time the meddling headmaster stuck his nose in. Review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions and ideas are welcome, just leave it in a review or a PM and I will get back to you!**

**REDEMPTION FOR LILY POTTER:**

**Now, I have had a few people come to me with a beg and a plead for Lily's redemption, and I'll admit I wasn't too keen at first but as you, my fans, are the ones who keep me motivated and inspire me to write I have decided to put it in to a vote. If you want some sort of redemption for Lily, and I already have a base plot for it just in case, review and say 'redemption for Lily'. If you are against her redemption, and again I have the plot for this outcome too, review and put 'let Lily suffer', I'm gunna leave the voting open for 2-3 weeks so if you want a say in what happens then leave a review!**

**Thanks,**

**Jessiikaa***


	12. The results to the vote

**I set a vote at the end of the last chapter about Lily Potter and her redemption. I can now tell you that REDEMPTION FOR LILY POTTER WON BY A LANDSLIDE!**

**Now, I don't want those who voted for her to suffer to be put off. In no way will Lily and Harry become the best of friends or mother and son any time soon, in fact, he will never see her as his mother.**

**I have began to write up the little parts leading up to the reasoning behind her redemption and I will have the next chapter for you as soon as possible.**

**THANKS FOR VOTING!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now I don't want to take up too much of your time and you want to read but PLEASE READ THIS!**

**A few weeks ago I set a vote for you, the readers, to decide Lily Potter's fate within my fic, I set it because I was unsure on what to do; be it redemption or suffering. Now, this morning I discovered a review had been placed on the voting results and I felt as if it was a personal attack on myself as a writer, it said;**

_**"Now, I don't want those who voted for her to suffer to be put off. In no way will Lily and Harry become the best of friends or mother and son any time soon, in fact, he will never see her as his mother."**_

_**You failed. This isn't even even close to good enough. How much of a fail writer do you have to be to ask how to continue your own story in a poll?**__**  
**__**This site doesn't need more trash redemption stories. Since you've now added your story to the collection of garbage known as redemption stories, I see no reason to continue reading it.**__**  
**__**However, that doesn't mean I can't give your story one final review.**__**  
**__**Your writing is horrendous, and your plot laughably cliche. There is literally nothing extraordinary about this. No outstanding qualities to make it worth reading.**__**  
**__**It's nothing but a carbon copy of a multitude of other bad Fanfiction.**__**  
**__**Are you really Seventeen? How can your Grammar be so terrible at your age?**__**  
**__**You have no concept of sentence spacing; mostly alternating between a clusterfuck of words and single sentences. The ability to type does not a writer make.**__**  
**__**Don't just post whatever comes to you after the first draft. There's a really neat utility, although it won't fix all the problems with this story. It's called spell check. Perhaps you've heard of it?**__**  
**__**This is in the same league as stories like "My Immortal."**__**  
**__**I read in your profile that you like lashing out at those who leave you negative reviews. By the way, one doesn't have to have read a series to know what bad writing is.**__**  
**__**After having read a few of your stories, I'm liable to side with those who've left the criticism.**__**  
**__**I could go on about your story for much longer, but it would serve no purpose.**_

_**Good day,**_

_**Thorndsword**_

**Now, not only did this piss me off extremely but it actually got to me a bit. I know I have a few issues with my stories but this is uncalled for, it slated me for absolutely no reason! I don't have a problem with criticism but to tear in to me about me actually being a writer is fucked! Another thing that got to me was that this person is American and in England our spelling and grammar is different, someone has already asked me if I was English because they had seen the same 'mistakes' in other English writers work. It also got to me at the fact this person didn't even take the time to read my profile properly before commenting, I did not say I like 'lashing out' at people who leave criticism, I actually said I will reply in a vile PM if you leave criticism for no reason or if you comment and don't even like the original series. I was going to PM this person and ask them what the fuck their problem but that seemed to simple. I hope everyone else who likes this story and sticks with it, for anyone else who wants to post a nasty mother fucking review which is entirely uncalled for and has no resounding qualities what so ever; don't. If you have something horrible to say fuck off because unless it's relevant to the story or at lease constructive; I don't wanna know. For all those who do like this story I thank you again and I apologise for the rant, it just got to me and I was considering taking the story down****.**

**NOW ON WITH THE IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**A/N2: I've decided to uploads as soon as the chapters are complete so hopefully I'll have more updates ****.**

**A/N3: I literally cannot thank you enough for all of the support I've gotten for this story, I never thought it would be this well liked and seriously I can't even find the words!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J. K.**

**Warning: a bit of gore.**

Harry was buzzing for the hall to fill up for breakfast, he had dragged Draco up early much to the blondes disgust, he hadn't told him why just that he had to see something. Harry decided not to tell him about his godfathers transformation yet because he wanted to see his friends reaction. When they went to the hall, Harry had deliberately mentions Snape so Draco would look at him and he hadn't been disappointed, Draco's jaw had dropped and his eyes widened comically.

"What in Merlin's name happened to Sev?" He squeaked to Harry's undiluted amusement, the raven head had burst out laughing and dodged out of the way of the fist aimed for him.

"I told you I wanted to show you something." Harry said after calming down, Draco had rushed to the head table and stopped in front of Severus who was looking at his godson in amusement.

"Good Morning Draco."

"What happened?"

"Miracle juice." Sirius said cheerfully sitting down, Snape jabbed a stinging hex at him.

"Shut it Black."

"Which one?" Harry and Sirius asked together and Severus sighed.

"Merlin help me."

"You still haven't told me what happened." Draco pointed out.

"Harrison and myself had a potions accident and the antidote did this." Draco's pale brows rose, he turned to Harry.

"You did this?"

"On accident yes."

"By accident cub," Remus corrected taking his own seat and picking up some toast.

"Nice new look Severus, it suits you."

"Thank you, see Black, that's how you compliment someone politely."

"I didn't say anything." Harry said with a grin, Snape shot him a light glare to which Harry looked back innocently.

"I still don't know how this happened, maybe it just reversed all the damage your potions made." Harry suggested.

"It could be," Snape agreed, Sirius slung his arm over Snape's shoulder with a grin.

"Well keep the juice available, just in case." He received another stinging hex. The rest of the population started coming in and as soon as they caught sight of Snape whispers broke out, Harry flashed a grin at his professor and wandered back to the table, Snape scowled as Sirius snickered at him but the sighed he would have to get used to it. Snape was the sole topic of conversation during the entire breakfast, the reaction that caught Harry's attention was when Lily Potter entered, she was alone and Harry noticed the glamours again and the fact that she seemed to be limping slightly. She glanced at Severus and stopped, she was looking at him unconditional awe and adoration, it was a look that Harry had never seen on her face and it only raised more questions in his mind. When James came in she flinched again and hurried to the head table, Harry's eyes narrowed as he followed her up, there was definitely something going on with her and Harry made a note to watch her more closely. They went to lesson and it seemed that Snape was a new celebrity, everywhere Harry went the potions master was mentioned and some of it was alarming, he was the females new favourite person and Harry and Draco had fun imagining Snape's reaction.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he has killed by dinner." Draco commented coming out of the potions class, Snape was a walking storm cloud in the lesson due to the whispers that were following him.

"I'm surprised he didn't murder Brown with that glare alone." Harry added and hastily left when Snape glared at him.

"I forgot he had unusually good hearing,"

"I heard that Black."

"Sorry Professor _handsome_," Harry replied then froze, Draco gaped at him and Harry couldn't believe he just said that to the man, it was what Brown and Patil had been whispering in the class.

"Oh shit," He ran for it, he leapt through many passageways and fell in to the marauders pad.

"DAD!" Sirius came out of the bedroom looking alarmed.

"What is it?"

"Sev, he's going to murder me." Harry gasped just as Draco stumbled in.

"Are you insane, you made fun of him in this mood?"

"I wasn't supposed to say it our loud." Harry moaned,

"He's heading this way." Harry yelped as the portrait was hammered on, he hid behind Sirius pulling Draco with him.

"Open the damn door Black, I know Black Jr is in there and I'm going to ring his neck."

"What is Merlin's name did you do?" Sirius asked in shock and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I made a funny comment, which he would have found funny if he wasn't in his murdering mood, and I said it loudly too him."

"I can here you Blacks." Sirius carefully opened the portrait hole and Harry dived behind the sofa with his eyes peaking up.

"Wait until I get my hands on you Black."

"Come on Sev, you know it's kind of funny, I mean you should here the 5th year puffs, you're now more favoured that dad." Both Sirius and Severus stopped.

"What!?"

"Yeah, with your dark, mysterious attitude and oh so smooth voice which is just _so _mesmerising," Harry put on a high girls voice and batted his eyelashes, Draco clutched his sides as he collapsed laughing, Snape looked ill and Sirius was torn.

"I'm sorry,"

"Yup, it's kind of disturbing, I would ward your quarters and office tighter, you have some rabid fans." That got Sirius who joined Draco in laughing, just then Remus walked in.

"I definitely have to warn Severus, I just had some 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflefuffs and they were practically drooling over the fact they had a double potions slot tomorrow, some serious fantasies going on in their minds- oh hello Severus." Harry was nearly choking as he laughed, Severus' face was a picture of horror, he, Draco and Sirius were practically rolling, they all had tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh Merlin," Draco gasped. Snape collapsed on to the nearest chair with his head in his hands,

"I hate you all," He groaned.

"That's ok Mr dark and mysterious." Sirius chirped and that sent them laughing again, Snape threw them a mutinous look before stalking out.

"I have a feeling this is going to last a while." Remus chuckled.

"I hope so."

* * *

Remus was right in his statement, Severus Snape was the talk of the school until the build up of Quidditch, the man practically hid in the dungeons until things had died down and Harry had caught sight of a petal from a red rose on the mans office floor, when he had innocently asked if Snape liked roses he was on the receiving end of a well aims stinging hex. It brought copious amount of amusement to Sirius who had turned up at one of Harry's extra potions lessons with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates declaring his love for the 'dark and mysterious' professor, Harry had laughed so hard he had nearly stopped breathing and he ruined his potion, Snape physically threw a cauldron at the grim animagus and it hit him in the head; he hadn't done it again. When everything had calmed from Snape, other things began.

Tensions were high in the castle as the Quidditch final approached. It was Slytherin v Gryffindor and the whole castle was waiting for it, Harry had been practicing like crazy and he could be seen perfecting some of the deadliest moves seen on a broom. He was determined to beat the lions no matter what the cost, after the meeting with the headmaster and the Potters he was more eager. James Potter and Sirius were at heads, it was the thing that drove Snape from everyone's minds, and at times it had nearly came to wands, the Black Lord would not let the slur against his mate go unpunished and James was a fool. Harry was also putting more in to his studies, he was at the top but he did extra especially in potions for his mastery, he made sure he was untouchable on the leader board. Because of the match, there had been more people in the hospital wing than all year, each house were trying to injure the opposition; mainly the seekers. Both Rose and Harry could be seen with guards to watch their backs just in case, unfortunately for the Gryffindor's, the Slytherin's were cunning and sly and because of this, many of the Gryffindor team had been hit with a variation of hexes, the only ones not hit were the twins because no one was stupid to have the twins after them.

On the day of the match the Gryffindor team entered the great hall with massive applause from the lions and puffs and boo's from the snakes, of course not to be outdone by the opposing team, the Slytherin's entered with style. With a burst of black flames from Harry, the snakes, clad in green and silver, stepped in as one and walked towards their table, the applause echoed and Harry smirked as their house got to their feet in support. There were bets flying around the room during breakfast and the anticipation was growing in alarming rates until Flint couldn't take it and ordered them to the changing rooms,

"Pull off something amazing." Draco said with a smirk which Harry returned.

"How else is it done in Slytherin?" He nodded to his dad, Remus and Snape before following his team out.

"Right, this is the last game and we will win." Flint told them in the changing room, he was pacing and giving them all the eye.

"We have beaten the kittens before and you can damn well believe I expect you to do it again."

"You know we will win Marc, have you seen Harrison training? He got some serious moves." The team murmured in agreement.

"I have and if you don't get that snitch you can say goodbye to your place on this team, do the impossible." Flint ordered him in a growl.

"The snitch is mine." Harry agreed with a sharp nod, they could hear the crowd outside filling the stands and blanked their faces. Harry gripped his broom and took a deep breath, they walked out to the cheers when they were announced and faced Gryffindor as Madam Hooch stepped up.

"Captains shake hands." Harry saw Wood's hand go white as Flint crushed it, giving the other captain credit, none of the pain or discomfort was shown.

"Mount your brooms." She ordered and the bludgers were released with the snitch, she picked up the quaffle and threw it in to the air.

"AND THE GAME BEGINS." Lee Jordan was commentating again and Johnson snatched the quaffle. Harry rose above the game and immediately began searching for the elusive golden ball, the twins were marking him expertly and he had to swerve and dodge multiple bludgers, he flashed them a grin and dived, he swooped in through the other players and the bludger which would have hit him slammed in to Spinet knocking her off course. Fred gave him a clap and Harry mock bowed just in time as a Bludger sailed past his head coming from George who grinned, Harry shook his head and flew off. The game got dirty very quickly, each time a point was scored it was matched by the other team and both were resorting to numerous fouls to gain the one up, Harry saw the snitch and dived. All three chasers flew directly at him making him lose sight of the snitch and giving him no options apart from a collision or jump, he picked up speed and pulled the same move as he did in the first flying lesson; he jumped. Leaping of his broom and over Katie Bell's head to land on his broom the other side, he smirked at their astonished faces and sped off. The score was 150 - 170 to Slytherin but there was no end in sight after 2 hours, Flint called for a time out and they all flew down.

"This is pathetic, get your act in gear, I don't care if you knock the bastards out of the air." Flint snarled. "Black, get that damn snitch soon and Warrington, if you let in another goal I will put you in the hospital wing myself." They all nodded and kicked off again, the snakes came back with a vengeance and in the next 5 minutes they had scored 8 goals. The lions, furious at losing, started to pull more awful fouls, Wood threw the quaffle at Pucey's head, Johnson aimed a shot to the ribs but the worse was Spinet grabbing a bat from one of the twins and whacking a bludger at Jugson, hitting him right in the groin. Every male who saw it winced and Jugson dropped like a rock, the poor teen had tears in his eyes as he knelt on the pitch and fuming with the foul Flint missed the penalty. Out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted a flash of gold and shot off, Rose had already seen it so he was playing catch up, he flattened his body to the handle and picked up speed. Two bludgers flew at him and he rolled in the air to miss them, Harry finally caught up with Rose when the snitch changed course and shot up, Harry was better accustom to the move and shot up straight away whereas Rose lagged a bit giving Harry an advantage.

They followed the golden ball higher until it levelled out and they chased it, Rose swerved in front of him and had her arm out to catch the snitch but Harry jumped again and snatched it right out of her hand before it closed. He was about to land on his broom when Rose sped up and forcefully slammed in to his side, Harry felt a rib crack and hissed, he went to grab his broom but Rose kicked it out of his reach and he fell. People screamed as Harry plummeted through the air from well over 50ft, Harry's thoughts didn't register in time for him to save himself, he hit the ground with a sickening crack and didn't move, Harry felt white hot pain everywhere before everything went black. The Slytherin team were in two halves, some went to Harry while the others went for Rose in a rage, the female seeker squeaked and shot off to the ground to hide behind her father. Sirius and Remus bolted on to the pitch and fell to the ground, Sirius searched for a pulse and found a feint unsteady one just as Draco pushed his way through.

"Get your mother here, now, I don't know if he's going to make it." Sirius ordered and picked Harry up, the boy was bleeding profusely from the back of his head and blood was starting to trickle from his parted lips, the Black Lord ran to the hospital wing as quickly as he could. Snape and Draco went to his quarters and floo'd straight to Malfoy manor, Draco didn't think, he just ran to the parlour with tears running down his face.

"Mother, mother where are you?" He yelled and Narcissa jumped to her feet just in time to catch her distraught son.

"Draco, what is it darling."

"You have to come quickly, its Harrison, he isn't going to make it."

"What?" She gasped just as Snape stepped in to the room looking deathly pale.

"Grab your healing kit and Lucius, Rose Potter just knocked Harrison from his broom." Narcissa's eyes widened and she summoned an elf to fetch everything and Lucius appeared also.

"How far did he fall?"

"Over 50ft," Snape told them darkly and Narcissa went pale, they rushed to the floo and went straight to the hospital wing, Sirius seemed to be having a heated argument with Madam Pomfrey who was brandishing her wand.

"No, I won't let you touch my son, I don't trust you now put that wand away before I remove it from your person." Sirius growled sounding more like his animagus than human.

"Mr Black, the boy needs care, he is bleeding to death."

"I have a healer on the way." Sirius snapped and Narcissa rushed forward tossing off her cloak, she took out her wand and began waving it quickly but intricately.

"Get out, all of you." She ordered.

"Now see here,"

"This is my nephew and if you all do not leave so I can save his life I will bring all the power of the Blacks, Malfoys and Rosiers down upon you. GET OUT!" No one had seen Narcissa lose her cool before so they wisely agreed and the doors slammed shut behind them, Remus was pacing furiously with glowing amber eyes, snarling to himself and Sirius wasn't faring better. The Slytherin team arrived looking mutinous,

"How is he?"

"We don't know, Lady Malfoy is doing her best." The team nodded, it was well known in Slytherin that Narcissa was one of the best healers around.

"The little scum went hiding behind her pathetic father." Flint snarled.

"This will not go unpunished." Jugson hissed punching a wall, Draco had calmed down from his original state but he had a cold expression on his pale face.

"Call a house meeting now, she will pay for this and anyone who tries to protect her." He told them and Flint nodded the team left, Draco waved his wand to straighten his appearance before turning to his father.

"Can you send word when mother has finished, there are things that need to be sorted." Lucius nodded and Draco left, it was silent outside the hospital wing as they waited each hoping for news. They were out there for half an hour before anything happened, footsteps approached and the group turned to see James, Lily and Rose Potter with Dumbledore coming towards them, Remus snarled loudly in clear warning but they ignored it, both Severus and Lucius took position behind the fuming werewolf just in case he needed to be held back.

"Ah, what is Poppy doing away from her wing? Someone is needed to heal young Harry from his little accident." Remus snarled again and Sirius froze, both Snape and Malfoy looked at the old man as if he was insane.

"Accident, surely not headmaster, we all saw what happened." Snape finally said and Dumbledore shook his head sadly, James and Rose smirked but Lily just looked at the floor with her shoulders hunched.

"Quidditch is a dangerous game, terrible things happen."

"You're insane, she slammed in to him and kicked his broom away." Sirius spat.

"The snotty brat clearly hasn't got any talent on a broom if he can't take a small nudge, you didn't see Rosie falling from her broom and having such a fuss made out of it." James sneered and Remus lunged only to be yanked back by the two men behind, he was snarling and growling with glowing amber eyes and James stepped back in alarm.

"Keep that beast away from me, it isn't only the boy who has got problems." As Remus was being restrained there was no one to stop Sirius pulling back his fist and smacking it straight in to James' face, Sirius didn't stop there, he tackled James for the floor and kept punching him until James fought back. It turned in to a full brawl until Dumbledore flicked his wand and slit them apart, Sirius had a cut lip and a bruise appearing on his jaw but James was a mess, his nose was bleeding, his lip was slip, both his eyes were starting to swell and he spat out a tooth.

"Gentlemen, this is unnecessary." Dumbledore told them.

"Lils, fix this for me." James snapped and only Snape noticed the flinch the fiery red head gave, he narrowed his eyes and took in his ex-best friend's appearance, there was something off with her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Just then the hospital doors opened and out stepped Narcissa who looked nothing like her elegant self, the blonde hair was slung up on her head haphazardly with strands falling down and dried blood on it, her pale face was flushed and smeared with blood, the ice blue robes were now sleeveless with blood splatter and numerous potions and her arms and hands were covered.

"He's stable but in a coma, I don't know if he will wake." She told them, Sirius dived for the door but stilled when he caught sight of his son, Harrison was led still and as pale as death. The only indication he was alive was his breathing which was slow and steady and the glowing ball above him which was green indicating life, Remus released a pained whine and went over to the bed, Sirius slowly made his way over and picked up Harry's hand; it was cold.

"What…" He didn't seem to have the words.

"It was touch and go and I honestly don't know if he will make it." Narcissa explained her voice catching at the end.

"Honestly, it can't be that bad, he only _fell_." James 'whispered' and before anyone could reacted, there was a resounding _slap_ as Narcissa's hand connected with James' already bruised face.

"You foul piece of filth." She hissed, "How dare you stand there when your pathetic child is the reason my nephew is lying there on the brink of death. Don't you dare stand there and insinuate that this is anything less serious to get your pathetic spawn off the hook, his spine was broken in 3 different places, the back of his skull was shattered, his ribs were in splinters with two of them embedded in his lungs and if that wasn't enough his spleen ruptured on impact and the rest of his bones were either fractured or chipped. So Potter, the next time you fall I expect you to obtain the same injuries." She was practically nose to nose with the alarmed Potter lord and behind her the group looked ill at the state Harry had been in, Lily had gone a sickly white colour and was gazing at Harry as if she was in pain.

"He-," she cut him off.

"Get. Out. Now." James turned on his heel and led Rose out of the wing, when Lily didn't follow he stopped.

"Come on Lils." Lily jumped a little and turned to look at him.

"Lily can stay if she wishes." Narcissa stated; James scowled.

"She doesn't want to do you Lils?" Lily went to speak but James gave her a dark look.

"Do you Lily," he said more forcefully and her shoulders slumped, she gave Narcissa a pleading look before bowing her head.

"No," She breathed in a dead sort of voice, she trailed after James and they left the wing, Narcissa was confused along with Snape whose eyes hadn't left the Lady Potter since she arrived.

"I will leave you to your selves; there is another time for this conversation." Dumbledore said lightly, a bit too cheerfully for any of their likings, he swept from the room and the doors shut, Lucius waved his wand and something white shot from the tip as he sat down.

"When will we know?" Remus asked gently stroking the raven hair.

"It depends, tonight is crucial but he will still be in danger for at least a week." Narcissa sighed and Remus nodded, Sirius swallowed hard; they were in for a long night.

* * *

In the dungeons, every member of the Slytherin house, except for their fallen, was in the common room each talking about what had happened, a crime had been committed against one of their own and they weren't about to take it lying down. Draco walked in to the room and silence ensued as the Malfoy scion stepped up to the front of the room, he faced them with no emotion on his face but the mercury eyes were icy.

"Rosina Potter has put one of our own in the hospital." He stated bringing forth furious hisses.

"How's Harrison?" Theo asked quietly and Draco swallowed.

"It-it doesn't look good, my mother is working on him as we speak but…" Draco trailed off and the common room exploded, yells and shouts were everywhere as they took in the news.

"What are we going to do? She has to pay." Pucey yelled above the noise.

"We will make her wish she had never survived the killing curse, we will make her suffer in true Slytherin style." Draco told them, "Anyone who is with her will pay, anyone who tries to help her will pay, and anyone speaking ill of Harrison will pay." Smirks broke out and they split in to groups to begin planning, Draco sat with the other first years each of which looked particularly grim.

"He's going to be ok, right Draco?" Pansy asked worried and Draco shrugged.

"I don't know Pan, it was awful, he was covered in blood." The girls gasped and the boys scowled.

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked determined.

"Everything possible, which means I have to go and have a conversation with two annoyances." Draco got up and fetched the map from Harry's side bored, he activated it and saw the twins heading down to the dungeons, he jogged from the room tucking parchment away as he went.

"I will bring news from the hospital." He called to the room and left, he met up with Fred and George outside the potions classroom and for the first time since he had met them they both wore serious and grim expressions; it was odd.

"We're your ticket in to the common room." Was the first thing out of their mouths and Draco raised an eyebrow so Fred elaborated.

"We saw what happened, we know it will go unpunished because of who it was, we are not going to let that happen; especially because it's Harry." Draco nodded.

"Good, the entire Slytherin house is after her."

"All of them?" George asked astonished.

"Yes,"

"But why, I mean I know why but I meant why all of them?"

"Rose Potter gets away with everything simply because she supposedly did the impossible and now she's harmed Harry, worse than anything possible. No one harms a Slytherin without repercussions from the house but Harry? He's the star of Slytherin, everyone likes him and you've seen him around, add that to the fact he's a Black; he's untouchable." Draco explained to them casually, like it was no big deal.

"That's crazy, in Gryffindor you usually watch your own back and in something happens your friends will probably retaliate but not the whole house."

"I don't believe it, the _entire_ house." Draco looked at them incredulously.

"The house of the brave lets their first years fend for themselves?"

"Pretty much,"

"Haven't you ever noticed that you will never see a Slytherin alone, unless it's Harry who had extra potions and knows the castle better than anyone?"

"Now that you mention it-,"

"We haven't seen a snake on their own."

"It's just strange to comprehend." They finished together, Draco motioned for them to follow him and he led them back to the common room.

"I am only doing this so you understand just how much is going to be coming down on your house very soon and the fact that Harry would approve." He told them and muttered the password and stepped in, the twins looked around in undisguised awe as they took in the rich décor of the room. Their eyes widened as they saw every member of Slytherin in the common room huddled together in groups, Flint looked up and was on his feet as soon as he saw the twins.

"Wait Flint, just listen before you curse them." Draco said which gained the rest of the room's attention.

"Explain quickly Malfoy," Draco's eyes narrowed.

"These are our entrance to Gryffindor, anything you want to do to the house of lions from the inside can be done through them."

"Why would they help up? They're probably here to spy on us for the girl-wonder." Both twins heads snapped around.

"Don't you dare accuse us of such crap!" They snapped.

"Harry came to us first-,"

"He saw us apart from 'the Weasley's'-,"

"We've been friends with him since before school-,"

"And we're hang out with Sirius and Remus all the time-,"

"So don't even think about placing us anywhere near that jumped up, obnoxious, pathetic witch-,"

"Who has one of the stupidest labels-,"

"We have ever heard of." They finished together breathing heavily and glaring at Flint, the rest of the snakes were slightly shocked, they had never seen the easy going twins yell at anyone.

"Harry is our friend." Fred stated.

"And we won't let this pass as an 'accident'." George agreed, Flint eyed them for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Welcome to Slytherin," the twins grinned and mock bowed.

"How can we be of service oh sly ones?"

"Draw up a chair and plan with us." Pucey said and the twins had a silent conversation before nodded, literally drawing chairs and starting to plan with the rest of the snakes. Draco jumped when his father's patronus popped in to existence, the glowing linx circled him before his fathers voice sounded out.

"Your mother has finished." Draco blinked before bolting from the room yelling he would be back, he ran all the way up to the hospital wing and all but fell through the doors in his haste. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he took in the sight of his best friend, he tentatively walked over with wide eyes and stood next to the bed.

"He's so pale." He breathed.

"He lost a lot of blood Dragon." Narcissa said.

"Is he going to be ok?" He asked him mother with pleading eyes, his heart nearly stopped when she shifted and looked away.

"He is going to be ok right?"

"The damage was extensive Dragon, you must understand. I have never seen someone take so much injury and still be alive for me to work on them." Narcissa explained gently, Draco had frozen.

"What do you mean?" She looked to Lucius who frowned but nodded.

"Harry broke his spine three times, the back of his skull was crushed, his lungs were pierced and his spleen ruptured and that was only the major injuries. There is a chance he won't make it Dragon, if he makes I though the night he will have a fighting chance but it's not promising." Draco had gone deathly white and swayed on the spot, Severus gabbed his shoulders and moved him to a chair, the Malfoy heir was staring blankly at Harry for a few minutes before jumping up.

"I'm going to be sick." He lurched for the bathroom just in time, he came out looking ill and didn't sit down again.

"He will survive, he has no choice." Draco muttered but with determination.

"Draco-," he cut his father off.

"No, you don't get it. Harrison has to survive, he has things to do and he has to get through this."

"I know it's hard Draco but you have to prepare." Lucius said softly.

"Damn it, he won't die." He shouted and ran from the room, Rose Potter's retribution just got a whole lot worse. Draco stormed in to the common room, he was furious, upset, worried and many other things which wasn't helping at the present time.

"How is he?"

"Worse than anyone thought." Draco told them, his voice barely above a whisper as he collapsed in to a chair by the fire.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jugson asked alarmed.

"Mother says he-he might n-not make it." Gasps rang out through the room.

"What?"

"She has never treated anyone who survived the injuries Harrison has." He explained what he had been told and by the end of it people were looking furious and sick.

"We present a united front." Flint stated, "It is dinner now, we go as a house, and we will leave as a house." Flint organised them and they trooped out, the twins slipped away with a nod to Draco which the blonde returned, as one the Slytherin house approached the great hall, the doors were pushed open and they entered silently. It was a spectacle, the first years came first led by Draco Malfoy, then the second years followed by third, fourth, fifth, sixth then closing the group were the seventh years, each and everyone had a blank mask on their faces, nothing was given away and the walked to their table and sat down as one. There rest of the great hall watched in shock, they had never seen anything like it and Severus, who had to leave the hospital due to dinner, looked at his house in approval. Dumbledore rose to his feet with a gentle smile on his face,

"I know some of you are wondering about the terrible accident that occurred in the Quidditch pitch this afternoon-," He was cut off by the low hissing coming from the house of snakes, it was clear why they had their name by the sounds they were making and even their flag was twisting furiously.

"I would like you to know that Mr Potter-," He was cut off again but this time by Snape who had his death glare directed at the headmaster.

"Mr Black, headmaster," Dumbledore wore an apologetic look.

"My apologies, Mr Black, is recovering, and be this as a reminder that Quidditch is a dangerous game; accidents do happen." Both Rose and James Potter smirked which, unfortunately for them, didn't go unnoticed by the Slytherin's, every snake turned a murderous glare at the pair who recoiled. Flint, who was sat in the centre of the table, stood looking directly at Rosina Potter, there was no emotion on his face as he stared at her and only when she shifted uncomfortably did he speak.

"You have harmed one of our own." He stated to the silent hall, "The attack will not go unpunished." Flint nodded to the table and they stood as one, this time the 7th years led out and the whole house vanished without eating, the promise was clear; prepare for repercussions.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, Snape was back in the hospital wing to tell them of the happenings, it was silent as he entered, Sirius and Remus were just gazing at Harry through dead eyes and the Malfoys were silently comforting each other, Severus walked over and stood at then end of his bed.

"Dumbledore is still labelling this as an accident." He told them quietly.

"The man is going to allow her to go unpunished for nearly killing my son." Sirius stated not taking his eyes from Harrison's still form.

"Dumbledore will but the Slytherin's won't."

"There is not much they can do." Sirius sighed but Lucius, Narcissa and Severus smirked.

"You were not in our house Sirius, our mechanisms are a lot different to every other house and Flint has already thrown down the promise." The blonde heads snapped to Snape in shock.

"What?"

"They entered in form, and when Dumbledore called it a terrible accident Flint stood in the centre of the table and stated the attack would not go unpunished, they left in form after it had been issued."

"The came in _form?_" Lucius repeated shocked.

"Not only did they come in form but they did everything in perfect form, every single one of them, it was something to see Luc, they even hissed as one." Snape shook his head and the Malfoys blinked a few times.

"Good Merlin, I almost feel sorry for Gryffindor."

"I think we are missing something." Remus said speaking for the first time, he had got the wolf under control and was relatively calm.

"In Slytherin there are rules that must be followed. You will never see a snake on their own even if they are hated in the house, Harry is an exception because I have never met someone who knows the castle like him, you will never see a Slytherin arguing or fighting with another Slytherin outside the common room, you will never seen a Slytherin disagreeing with another Slytherin outside the common room it just isn't done. To attack a Slytherin is to attack all they Slytherins and that is not something that we let go, I believe it was the Dark Lord who put these rules in place." Snape explained.

"But what about when we were in school?" Sirius pointed out and Severus exchanged smirks with Lucius.

"We are Slytherin's, we don't retaliate in the open." Lucius said.

"Remember after 5th year, you came down with a simply awful _problem_?" Snape asked and Sirius eyes widened then he winced, he had had a serious problem with himself but he had placed the blame on the other marauders who were pissed at him.

"That was you?" Sirius gasped alarmed and Snape smirked.

"You didn't honestly believe I would let that go? I am the youngest potions master in the world and by then I was well on my way to becoming a master, it was a handy creation made just for you." Sirius looked at him in a new light, he hastily shuffled away and Remus snickered.

"That was only my friends who helped with that, this is the entire house and as an open promise has been issued, Rose Potter is in for some hell." Sirius smirked.

"And they will have inside help." He murmured looking at Remus who grinned.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry and your son are very close friends with persons who could make Rose' life in the tower not worth living, and knowing them they will be all for helping." Narcissa looked confused as did Lucius, Snape frowned before his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh Merlin, he's friends with_ them"_ There was nothing reassuring in the marauders grins and Snape shuddered.

"Who is it?"

"It seems your son and Harrison have made nice with the Weasley twins." Snape told them and Lucius swallowed, he had seen personally some of there work.

"The school is going to descend in to hell." All of them smirked, it would make an interesting watch.

* * *

Things kicked off at breakfast the next morning, again the Slytherin's entered as one and sat down to eat, the mail soared in and there was a letter for Rose. She opened it with a grin which quickly turned in to horror as she lost all colour, with a terrified shriek she threw down the letter and ran from the room, people started whispering and James rushed after her, he picked up the letter and frowned; it was blank. He went out after her but before he had even left she screamed loudly and ran back in, she was crying and went straight to her dad who picked her up and carried her away making soothing noises, she was muttering about the snakes getting her and the Slytherin's held back smirks. Flint had found a spell that made the person see their worst fear everywhere they went, the longer it was on the stronger it got and by the end of the day Rose should be seeing everyone as walking snakes. Rose was twitchy all day, it was obvious the spell was getting worse much to the Slytherin's delight, and little spells were directed at her, her bag split numerous of times, things exploded and in potions her cauldron melted covering her in vile smelling potion that created nasty sores all over her; she ran out crying.

"This is all because of you and that idiot Black." Weasley snapped following his friend out.

"I think you're all awful, it was clearly an accident." Hermione huffed going with them, the first year snaked exchanged looks and nodded, Weasley and Granger would be joining Rose. Draco went to go see Harry before dinner bringing Aressa with him, the snake had been hissing furiously so Draco had decided to bring her and place her on Harry's chest where she curled up. He was still out cold but he had a slightly healthier colour, Sirius and Remus had yet to move and their lessons were being covered by Narcissa who had stepped up when Dumbledore said they would have to leave to teach.

"Anything?" Draco asked but Sirius shook his head.

"No,"

"He will get better."

"He has to." Sirius agreed. The glowing ball showing Harry's life was still bright which was promising and he had gotten through the night, there was nothing they could do but wait and in that time Draco intended to make Rose wish she had never came to the school.

"What happened to Potter, I heard her scream from here." Draco smirked.

"Just the beginning of a Slytherin retaliation."

* * *

For the rest of the week the school turned in to a war zone. The Slytherin's were using everything to their advantage in making Rose suffer, she had ended up in the hospital wing everyday at least twice along with Weasley and sometimes Granger. Weather it was embarrassment, pain or annoyance, there was nothing linking any of it back to the Slytherin's even though it could not have been more obvious it was them. The longer Harry remained unconscious the worse everything got, the house of lions had starting hexing Slytherin's in retaliation which meant the snakes turned their arsenal on the entire house; it was pandemonium. The professors didn't know what to do because the culprits couldn't be found and were never pointed out, the fights were becoming more and more violent and the neutral houses were caught in the middle of it. The Gryffindors weren't careful to where they aimed or set their traps meaning innocent people got hit, that caused a rift between the innocent party and the lions, the Ravenclaws who had been caught were brilliant allies for the snakes, they knew so much and they Slytherin's were able to do it.

Fred and George had outdone themselves. Rose didn't have a day where she wasn't pranked with high embarrassment, she had a different colour hair and skin daily and they had charmed her to confess humiliating facts about herself, the best one was when she stated in a loud voice in potions that she thought, with his new look, that Snape was simply gorgeous, the Slytherin's had been paralyzed with laughter and Snape looked disgusted, she had fled with a red face and the story had spread like wildfire. James Potter could be seen crying in shame and it had Sirius and Remus in tears of laughter when the potions master informed them of the latest development looking ill.

Lucius had also embraced his inner prankster and had been seen slipping the twins numerous potions with brilliant effects of the Lions. One of them had singing Slytherin praises, literally. At breakfast the house had gotten to its feet and sang a stunning ballad on the greats of Slytherin, Snape and Malfoy had laughed themselves hoarse at the disgusted look on Potter's face and the horror from the house. What was puzzling Gryffindor was the attack from the inside, the twins had been clever and pranked themselves so suspicion was off of them, one morning they had woken to find their entire common room decorated Slytherin, the twins has let Draco, Flint, Pucey, Theo and Blaise in to the common room where they had changed it, Flint had also spelled it to last 2 days and if someone tried to change it back it would get worse.

The latest Rose had been pinned to the wall with her things in ruins painted green and silver with a message underneath _never harm one of ours_, James was the one who found his daughter at lunch and had flown in to a rage, he stormed in to the great hall and yelled at Snape.

"Your filthy house is responsible for this." He snarled and the potions master raised an eyebrow.

"Can you prove who it was?" He didn't deny that it was his house, he and Lucius had saw it as they walked passed, they were quite impressed by the work.

"I don't care but they need to be punished." Snape raised the other eyebrow but turned to his house.

"Who was responsible for the _terrible_ incident with Miss Potter?" looks were exchanged before Flint got to his feet and faced his head of house.

"I did it." he said and before James could say anything thing Pucey stood.

"I did it." he was followed by Draco, then Theo and eventually the rest of the house, they were all stood looking at their head of house looking slightly guilty, Snape was finding it very difficult not to laugh at James who looked as if he wanted to explode and Lucius next to him really wasn't helping because the blonde aristocrat was slowly going pink.

"Well Potter, they are your culprits." Snape drawled. James was so mad that he wasn't capable of words, he glared at Snape and stalked out, Severus and Lucius excused themselves from the hall and when they were safely away they allowed their laughter. They entered the hospital still chuckling causing Sirius to look at them with raised eyebrows,

"Potter burst in because of the latest on his spawn demanding who was responsible and my entire house owned up for the crime." Severus explained.

"He looked as if he was going to explode and stormed out." Lucius snickered before composing himself, the only evidence of his previous amusement was the pink colour on his cheeks. Narcissa glided in with a smirk on her pretty face, she took a seat next to her husband and shook her head.

"You two are such children." She chided and they looked at her affronted.

"I saw you leave to laugh, Lucius dear your face was practically glowing." She laughed lightly.

"Potter is still fuming but Lily doesn't seem to be anything, there's something wrong with her and I don't think it's anything good." Narcissa frowned.

"You have noticed also?" Snape asked and she nodded.

"She's- I don't know, I can't explain it." Narcissa said frustrated and Snape nodded.

"That is not the Lily Evans I knew."

"Keep an eye on her Severus, I have a bad feeling." Snape nodded and Draco walked in, the blonde sat down next to Harry with a sigh.

"What's the matter Dragon?"

"This idiot needs to wake up! We're running out of ideas and we agreed we would keep it up until Harrison woke." Sirius released a bark like laugh, the animagus didn't look to healthy himself, he had yet to leave Harry's bedside along with Remus.

"He is past the worst stages I hope but until he wakes I can do nothing."

"He's just being a prat." Draco prodded Harry's arm.

"Come on idiot, you've had people worried enough and your not allowed to die so hurry up and wake up."

"I don't think that will work Draco." Lucius pointed out and his son glared at him.

"It might," he snapped, Draco, to the rest of the world was fine, but to those who knew him the fact Harry had yet to wake after a week was killing him.

"Come on Harry, you can't die on me now, after all the work I've put in to your retribution and your not going to see it, not likely." The adults left him to it, if this is how he dealt with it then so be it. Draco continued to mutter things in Harry's ear and the adults sat back watching him, they could only hope Harry would wake soon.

**So a bit of a twist me thinks ^.^! Lily did react to Sev's new look and flinched to avoid James? Now, I thought Harrison was having a bit of an easy time of it so I spiced things up. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think and again, I apologise for my previous rant.**

**Jess***


	14. Chapter 13

**HOLY MOTHER OF CIRCE! 500 REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**A/N: HEYY! I'm back with a new chapter and I have to say the biggest thanks for all the support I received from you all after that awful review, it means so much to me and I'm glad to say I've had a wake up call. I shall no longer be listening to people like him. I would like to point out something that got said in a review, Harry hasn't told anyone that his is the real BWL, he had only told Severus and Sirius about the founders, they know his story is missing gaps but they know he will come to him when his is ready. The only people who know what happened truly on Halloween are the Dark Lord and Harry. The reason Harry wants to join the Dark Lord is because he understands why the man came after him, he despises his parents so much because there was no valid reason for them to abandon him. I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger last time so without further ado, I give you the next chapter;**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K.**

**Warning: Language and blood,**

Everything was black. Harry couldn't feel, see, smell or hear anything but blackness and it was disconcerting, he remembered Rose smashing in to him and kicking his broom but nothing else. It had happened too fast for him to use his flame to reach the ground safely, he knew when he hit the floor because there had been a lot of pain before he had ended up here. It was weird in the blackness, he didn't like it much because he was used to being active and not being able to do anything was horrible. He tried swimming towards the light that he could see but something was holding him back, he fought and when he got right next to it someone pushed him back away from it, Harry growled and face them, he nearly had a heart attack when Merlin appeared in front of him.

"Are you insane? Do you know Salazar is having a breakdown thinking your going to jump in to the after life early? It is not your time to go yet Harry, why are you trying so hard to come through?" all Harry could do was gape.

"Harry?" Merlin snapped and the boy shook his head.

"Merlin?"

"Of course, have you forgotten me already?"

"No, no, of course not! But what are you doing here and what are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to stop you from dying. When you fell, nasty fall as it was, you sustained horrific injuries which is why your consciousness shut down to deal with the pain, you ended up here where you can't feel, hear, see or smell anything from your consciousness. The light you fought so hard to get to is on," Merlin explained and Harry's eyes widened.

"As in, dying on?"

"Yes child, now I don't know about you but I don't think you are ready to die."

"Oh Merlin no." Harry said then laughed at himself.

"You need to go back to your consciousness to heal." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"How?" Merlin motioned to something and Harry looked around, there was another light, not as bright at the first but it was riddled with pain and he cringed back from it.

"There's a hellava lot of pain over there." He pointed out but Merlin looked at him blankly.

"I will not tell you what to do Harry but I am confident that you will work out why you need to get back to your consciousness to heal." Merlin told him and Harry nodded, it was the way the man worked.

"The founders sent their best and they are proud of you, Salazar is especially happy with his blood heir and yourself." Harry grinned.

"Thanks,"

"I will leave you now." Merlin said and Harry nodded, "Just remember, do not go in to the light Harry, it is not your time." The ancient warlock disappeared and Harry was left alone again. He didn't know how long he was there but he was planning on making sure Rose wished she never came to school, Harry wondered how everyone was, the Slytherins were probably going mad, they didn't take an attack on their own lightly so maybe he wouldn't have to curse Rose after all. He hoped they had avenged him, the thought made him want to cackle, if they had then Rose was probably going to be in hell. He had no clue on what his actual injures were only that they were bad from what Merlin said but his phoenix abilities should be healing him, thinking about it, he should already be healed, he had healed instantly before, he wasn't sure if he had to be conscious for that to happen, it would make sense if he did.

Then it hit him, Merlin had said he needed to be conscious to heal, if his phoenix abilities weren't working now he had to be conscious for them to do so. Bracing himself against the pain, Harry walked towards the dull light, unimaginable pain consumed him but he kept going and when he began to hear things around him he felt the phoenix stir and begin to heal him. The pain began to dull and the healing picked up speed when he went more in to his conscious mind, he could now clearly hear breathing around him and someone speaking, it sounded like Draco. Draco, he missed his best friend, Draco would have been a laugh in the dark and Harry wanted to wreak havoc with him again. The pain was gone now, he felt his legs again and was shocked to find he much have broken his spine, he checked and realised he could feel everything in his body now and it was nearly healed. He felt someone prod his arm and wondered how he was being treated if this was happening.

"Come on idiot, you've had people worried enough and your not allowed to die so hurry up and wake up." That was definitely Draco and the blonde sounded sad to Harry, he wondered how long he had been unconscious for, the blonde usually covered his emotions better than this.

"I don't think that will work Draco." That sounded like Lucius and it was another shock to Harry, what the bloody hell had happened for Lucius to be wherever he was.

"It might," Draco snapped which was alarming, Draco never spoke to his parents in such a way.

"Come on Harry, you can't die on me now, after all the work I've put in to your retribution and your not going to see it, not likely." Die! He was close to dying! Merlin wasn't exaggerating, he must have hit the ground hard, he couldn't remember how far he had been in the air. It did make him happy that Draco had avenged him and well by the indignation in the blonde's voice, of course he wanted to see it, Harry wanted to see all the memories.

"Damn it Harry, don't die, please don't die." That was enough for Harry, whatever had happened to him much have been bad, Draco was crying; crying. Harry felt his body and was glad to see he was healed, it might take him a day or two to be perfect again but he was fine for now.

"I'm not going to die Dray." His voice was hoarse with disuse and he once again wondered how long he had been out, in the hospital wing everyone jumped about a foot in the air, they all turned to Harry who was rapidly blinking.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"How's it going dad, long time no see." Sirius burst in to tears.

"You're alive!" Harry scoffed.

"Like a little fall is going to kill me." Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself in to a sitting position with Aressa curling happily around his neck hissing a welcome back greeting, he stretched and yawned before looking around to find them all gaping at him.

"Ok, I think I'm missing something and can someone get me a drink, my mouth taste like a desert." Sirius shakily handed him a glass of water, Harry necked it and sighed.

"Thanks, so what's going on, you all look you've just seen Merlin dance naked." Draco and Sirius laughed.

"You've been unconscious for a week Harry. You were on the verge of death." Harry blinked a few times.

"Huh, well shit." Sirius hugged his son tightly, he was crying like a baby but he didn't care, Harrison was alive.

"I'm ok dad, honest."

"Don't ever do that to me again." Sirius told him thickly.

"I'll try not to." Harry assured. As soon as Sirius let go Harry had to practically catch Draco who launched himself at his best friend.

"You are a complete and utter prat, did you know that. What took you so bloody long to heal, you should have been fixed on the same day."

"Anyone think you thought I was going to die Dray." Harry laughed as the blonde thumped him on the back which made Harry wince slightly.

"I told them you weren't going to die." Draco said when he sat back down, Harry was also hugged by Narcissa and Remus who were both as emotional as Sirius.

"So what have I missed?" The smirks he received were enough to tell him everything.

"Is she still alive?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes but she's regretting surviving the killing curse." Harry smirked.

"Brilliant, I want to see the memories of everything."

"Of course, do you think I would do all this work for you not to see it. Honestly, I think the head injury has lasting damage." Harry punched him,

"So what did Dumbledore say to this?" they all gained dark looks. They each explained what had been going on and Harry was fuming at the audacity of Potter and Dumbledore.

"An accident, she slammed in to me and kicked my broom out of reach." He snarled.

"It was all a terrible accident in the headmaster's eyes." Snape sneered and Harry hissed clenching his fist, he stopped when he felt something in his hand, he opened to reveal the golden snitch.

"Ha, and I still won the game." He held up the ball, Sirius laughed at the irony and the Slytherin's smirked. Harry cast a tempus and grinned.

"Dinner starts in about 10 minutes." He stated and Draco returned the grin.

"I'm sure people would be interesting in the outcome of the game." He said lightly.

"I think the winning seeker should be the one to deliver the news." Harry agreed in the same tone.

"I do believe the great hall is the place Mr Black."

"I agree Mr Malfoy, shall we enter with style?"

"We shall, it is the only way."

"It is." Harry finished solemnly, he then shocked all the adults but hopping neatly out of bed and stretching, his back cracked multiple and he rolled his shoulders.

"Merlin, how many times did I break my back?" He questioned rhetorically.

"3 actually," Narcissa replied faintly, she was looking at him in shock and Harry grimaced.

"Definitely getting her back myself." He muttered, Harry waved his hand and changed in to his uniform, he ran a hand through his hair before smirking.

"How do I look?"

"As if you had never been in here." Draco said with a smirk of his own.

"Perfect."

"Um Harrison," He looked at Narcissa.

"How are you up? You broke your spine 3 times as well has crushing your scull."

"Really? Damn, no wonder it hurt so much." Harry shook his head and the adults just looked at him.

"I have an animagus form of a phoenix, a black one actually, the reason I was out so long was because the healing abilities only work in my conscious mind and I had to get back in to it." He told them and then left with Draco leaving them more confused than ever, they looked at each other in shock.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" Lucius demanded and Sirius laughed.

"Draco did warn you strange things happened around Harrison."

"But he shouldn't even be moving let along up and fine, he was perfectly healed and on his way to the great hall." Lucius explained and they froze, each of them would deny it later but they all ran to the door and straight to the hall. It seemed that James was yelling at they Slytherins for something again and Harry and Draco were just outside the door, James had began another rant about how it was cruel and unnecessary to attack Rose when Harry stepped in.

"You are all just being foul, she has done nothing but yet you continue to attack her."

"Oh no Potter, these are all just _terrible_ _accidents_." Harry said softly, gasps rang out as Harry walked in to the hall looking at James through narrowed green eyes.

"You!"

"Oh yes, did you expect me to die when I was _accidently_ knocked out of the air? Oh no _daddy dearest_, no I'm still alive and I even won the game." Harry held up the snitch with a smirk, the Slytherin table exploded in cheers followed by the Claws, Harry nodded his head at his house before turning back to James, the Potter lord was red in the face and glaring murderously at Harry who was smirking back.

"It looks as if there is some good in this _accident_, it's a shame that Rose seems so accident prone lately isn't it?" Harry tilted his head innocently to the side, "All these accidents so suddenly after mine, such bad luck. Maybe they will stop now, or they might get worse, who knows." Harry shrugged and the snakes laughed.

"You can't threaten my daughter." Harry clutched his heart in mock horror.

"Threaten, I could _never_ threaten the girl-who-lived, it would be blasphemy. How could anyone do such a horrific thing it is beyond me, it must have been _accidental_." Sirius was using Remus to keep himself up where he was laughing so hard with Remus doing the same, both Lucius and Narcissa were pink in the face and Severus was covering his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud.

"Why you little-,"

"It's ok Potter, I know _accidents_ happen, I'm sure you will remember it." With an all too sweet smile Harry walked to his table and was greeting with thunderous applause as he sat down, James threw him a filthy look and took his own place, Sirius skipped, he actually skipped, to his seat kissing Harry on the head as he went, Snape, Remus and the Malfoys followed his example without skipping and took a seat at the head table, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"I would like to welcome back Mr Black, who has clearly made a wonderful recovery from his terrible accident." The hall clapped and Harry nodded, he would show them an accident, he wanted to push his stupid sister down the stairs but he wouldn't stoop to her level, the other Slytherin's seemed to have done a good job in making her life hell for the past week, Harry glanced over at Rose and smirked when he saw her sat with her head down; they had definitely done a good job.

"The twins were a massive help, they got us in to the lions den to redecorate." Draco told him as the food appeared, Harry raised an eyebrow and the blonde smirked.

"We also made a promise to retaliate anyone who helped Rose or spoke ill of you." He explained with a shrug and Harry grinned.

"Nicely done Dray, nicely done."

"Well you didn't expect me to let this go did you?"

"I would be hurt if you did." Harry said to him. When Harry rose the whole table followed him, they seemed to make an armed guard to escort him down to the common room and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Just what happened while I was out?" He asked Draco who was quite enjoying the reaction.

"Everything," in the cover and safety of the common room, Harry was surrounded by messages of relief and welcomes, the whole house seemed to have missed him and it took nearly an hour for them to calm down; there was even a party planned. Flint came over with a smirk and a nod,

"You really did pull of the impossible ay Black?" Harry smirked.

"Of course,"

"I cannot believe you still won the game." Flint shook his head and Harry grinned.

"Now that was a surprise but hey, anything to trash Potter then I'll try it."

"I came to talk to you about Quidditch," Flint began, "Now I would understand if you didn't want to play anymore, after a fall like-," he was cut off by Harry's choking cough.

"Not play, are you insane?" He exclaimed, "As soon as the summer begins I'm getting me a new broom and getting back in the air, I have yet to do my best moves at a game and there is no way I am letting the lions win, especially after this." Flint grinned.

"I like you Black," Flint slapped him on the back and Harry withheld a wince.

"People really have to lay off the back, I snapped it 3 times." Harry complained to Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Man up, you should have healed faster."

"Not gunna let that one go are you?"

"No, you had phoenix abilities, you should have used you head instead of making everyone worry." Harry frowned, apparently his being unconscious had really gotten to Draco.

"You know I didn't do it on purpose Dray."

"I know. I also know that your father has yet to respond to your _accident_ due to him not leaving your bedside."

"What! You mean he hasn't done anything?"

"Oh no, he beat the crap in to Potter with his bare hands, of actual damage, no."

"He had better have a plan, this isn't getting let go." Harry stated furiously.

"I agree,"

"Come on, I'm going to have words with my dear father." They slipped out of the common room and up to the marauders pad, Snape and the Malfoy's were talking over drinks.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing while I was in hospital?" Harry demanded as a greeting, all the adults swivelled around in shock.

"What?"

"Why has Draco told me that you have done nothing in retaliation for me nearly being killed?" Harry clarified.

"There isn't exactly a lot I can do. Dumbledore has already blocked the ministry and the public worship the ground Potter and his spawn walk on." Sirius told him clearly angry about it.

"I am not letting this go, I nearly died." Harry stated.

"I do not see what possibly be done. Fudge will not budge because of Dumbledore and the headmaster turns a blind eye to anything Potter." Lucius said. Harry growled to himself and began pacing, he tugged at his hair before freezing and facing Lucius.

"You said anything Potter," He murmured and the blonde blinked.

"I did," He drawled,

"Anything Potter," He repeated to himself much to the confusion of the room.

"The public go mad for anything Potter yes?" He asked rhetorically but Sirius answered anyway.

"Yes, the press and the public salivate for anything with the name Potter on it." The look that came to Harry's face was positively evil and shocked the adults, Draco on the other hand began to smirk.

"What do you have in mind Har?" Harry looked around at them with a strange glint in his eye.

"I think it's about time the public knew the story of Harry Potter."

* * *

As he never did anything in halves, he was expecting his retaliation to be massive. Harry had left James, Rose and Dumbledore alone for the entire week and he had called the house and the twins off from attacking any of them, he wanted to lure them in to a false sense of security, he wanted to believe they were untouchable and it had worked. Rose was back to her cocky self walking around the castle like she owned it and James was as arrogant ever, Harry couldn't help the smirk that came to his face every time he saw them. He hadn't heard anything from the other teachers and Rose wasn't punished, according to Snape, Dumbledore had stated in a staff meeting that it was a 'grievous accident' and cut off all other speech so the man was blocking the staff too. Harry had also been keeping a hawk eye on Lily Potter. There was something severely wrong with her and his instincts told him whatever it was he wasn't going to like it, he didn't care about her or what was happening but it was getting to Severus and Harry cared for the potions master. He hadn't managed to find out exactly why Snape cared but he had dug up that Lily and him used to be friends, from there is wasn't hard to connect the dots.

"When are you expecting it?" Draco asked lowly, Harry cast a tempus.

"Right, about, now." Hundreds of birds swooped in carrying the morning post. Harry was on the edge of his seat waiting for his own owl, the bird landed in front of him and Harry all but threw the coins in the pouch and snatched the paper from the beak. Just as he suspected his retaliation was there, glaring and obnoxious; right on the front page.

**Black V Potter,**

**Secrets exposed!**

**Last week it was the final of the Hogwarts Quidditch cup and it was the much labelled rivalry; Slytherin V Gryffindor. The build up to the game was said to be tense and when the match arrived it was great. A furious battle between the teams, but the game wasn't the point of the day. During a race between Rosina Potter, the Girl-Who-Live and destroyer of You-Know-Who, and Harrison Black, only son and heir to Lord Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, for the elusive golden snitch, Harrison Black pulled of what is said to be his signature move and jumped from his broom to snatch the snitch; then tragedy struck. Mr Black plummeted from the air and hit the ground from over 50ft and he didn't get up, he was rushed to the hospital wing where Lady Narcissa Malfoy worked to save his life. After a week locked in a coma, Mr Black made a full recovery and discovered he had in fact won the game for Slytherin house. The true nature of what happened in the air is unknown, some have labelled it as a tragic accident but there have been whispers saying that Miss Potter was seen slamming Mr Black off course and then kicking his broom from reach. In result of these rumours Lord James Potter was available for comment,**

"**What happened in the Quidditch game was a horrific accident and I am glad Harrison had made a full recovery. Quidditch is a dangerous game and students shouldn't try stunts unless they are completely confident with their abilities, obviously Harrison wasn't. The fact that Rose is being slandered with false accusations is disgusting and I hope to assure the public that Rose could never commit such an awful act."**

**This statement is backed up by the headmaster of the great school, Albus Dumbledore who was also available for quote.**

"**What happened to young Harrison is an unfortunate accident and I hope nothing like this ever happens again, Rose Potter is an extemporary student and rumours of her committing such an act are horrendous." **

**However, Lord Sirius Black and Lord Lucius Malfoy both have very different views of the game, after some work I managed to track them down to speak with, Lord Malfoy said;**

"**Harrison is very lucky to be alive and I am currently backing Lord Black as he attempts to press charges on Miss Potter. Her behaviour in the air was underhand and dangerous and she purposely tried, as well as succeeded, to knock Harrison out of the air. When he tried to grab his broom she kicked it viciously out of his reach causing him to fall to the ground. I am disgusted that Lord Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore are seeing fit to try and cover this situation up and I will be doing everything in my power to aid Lord Black when he see's fit to act."**

**Lord Malfoy is a well know and very influential business man who's net wealth is only a fraction under the Black fortune, if he is sticking with Lord Black on such a serious matter then surely there is something behind these rumours? I managed to get in contact in Lord Black to see what he had to say about the situation.**

"**Rosina Potter should be arrested and tried for attempted murder of my son. Harrison has never failed to land the stunt he entered and as said before, it is widely known as his signature move. Many witnessed Rosina Potter but they chose to overlook her actions due to her fame and her success as an infant; it is wrong. Student rivalry is common and to be expected in a boarding school such as Hogwarts but Rosina allowed her rivalry and perhaps jealousy get in the way of rational thought and it cannot be forgiven." When asked why the Girl-Who-Lived would be jealous of his son Lord Black looked shocked.**

"**Because he's her brother," was the reply I received, I have to admit I was more than a little shocked by that answer, many thoughts jumped to my mind but Lord Black graciously cleared up most of my confusion.**

"**Harrison Regulus Black used to be Harry James Potter, because of Rosina's rise to fame, the Potters decided that Harry would be best suited away from their family and he was given to muggles to grow up away from the wizarding world." I was horrified by this, to give up your own child is a disgusting act but Lord Black wasn't finished.**

"**They weren't the best kind of muggles either, Harrison doesn't like to speak of his time with them but from what I can get from him it was awful and traumatic." I couldn't believe what he was telling me and he continued after taking a moment to compose himself.**

"**I didn't know at the time that they were considering giving him up, I was his godfather and would have willingly taken him in but they refused." To refuse a godfather and godson bond is unheard off and I cannot imagine emotional trauma that caused.**

"**When he came to Hogwarts, he recognised me and we worked on rebuilding the relationship we once had. The Potter's also wished to rebuild their relationship with their son but Harrison was not in agreement, you see he had a near perfect memory so he remembers them giving him up and why. I believe Rosina became jealous of Harry because her parents were concentrating on Harry to integrate him back in to their family and not focussing on her. I ended up adopting Harrison as he no longer wanted to be associated with the Potter name and I saw him as my son anyway, we are very happy with the outcome." The Potters perfect image seems to be crumbling now the truth has come out, giving up a child and denying an ancient bond all hidden from public knowledge, what other grizzly secrets have the got hidden away? If what Lord Black believes turns out to be true then the Girl-Who-Lives can be renamed to the Girl-Who-Was-Spoiled, it paints a very different image of our saviour than what she has portrayed, not only did she horribly attack he brother but she attempted to kill him all through selfishness. When asked what he is doing about his son's now questionable accident Lord Black replied;**

"**I intend to take it as far as possible."**

**That is a promise you can bet he will keep, the Black family is one of the oldest, purest lines in our world so he had the resources to do it and with the backing of Lord Malfoy, the Potters can expect a lot of trouble heading their way.**

**Rita Skeeter, Special correspondent to the Daily Profit.**

Harry wanted to throw back his head and cackle. It was perfect. Oh it was so perfect. He looked at James who was gaping in disbelief and Rose who looked close to tears and grinned.

"This is perfect." Draco voiced Harry's inner thoughts.

"Sowing the seed's of doubt." Harry agreed, he chanced a glance up to his father who had the smuggest grin on his face it was actually hard to comprehend; even Snape looked happy. The snakes up and down the table were pouring over the article and looking to Harry who was smirking more than his life's worth, this was only the beginning. She tried to kill him; that wasn't going away.

"Come on Draco, let's confront the inevitable." Harry commented and the blonde nodded, they rose with the paper in hand and just as suspected, Rose pounced on them.

"You sold your story to the paper!" She exclaimed angrily and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sold my story?" He repeated confused, "I didn't sell anything."

"Then how did Skeeter end up with it?"

"I don't know if you noticed Potter but your beloved Father also commented in the article." Draco drawled looking at her with disdain.

"You've made me look bad for your accident." She spat and Harry actually laughed.

"You and me both know it was no accident. This is nothing to what I could have done so think yourself lucky."

"What could you possible do to me? I'm the Girl-Who-Lives." She had her nose in the air.

"Actually, you're the Girl-Who-Was-Spoilt." Harry motioned to the paper, she went red and stormed off, they went to walk to the common room when Sirius came out with Remus laughing and James cursed him from behind, Sirius or Remus wouldn't have blocked it in time so Harry flicked up a shield. Sirius stiffened up and span to face James with a murderous expression on his face,

"Has to rely on an 11 year old to watch his back," James sneered.

"Has to wait 'til my back is turned before he can raise a wand to me," Sirius returned in the same tone.

"You're pathetic if you think this will work Black. Your stupid kid just can't fly properly and now you think you can drag our name through the mud? The public won't fall for this!" Sirius looked livid at the slur about Harry and Draco was holding said boy back for killing James himself.

"You really shouldn't speak like that Potter, you're getting too big for those boots your in." Sirius growled.

"You won't get away with this Black. That little runt has cause more problems than not, he should have had his magic blocked and hidden from this world." The surrounding crowed gasped in horror, Harry was livid but it nothing compared to Sirius, the Black animagus had gone deathly still and his face was void off all emotion.

"I challenge you to a duel of honour." This caused more gasps from the surrounding crowed and now Dumbledore stepped in.

"Sirius, do you really believe this needs to end in fighting?" Dumbledore chided in his usually grandfatherly tone, Sirius didn't even grace the man by looking at him.

"This has nothing to do with you Headmaster and I would appreciate you staying out of this. You are of a neutral party here and you would do well to remember that." Dumbledore didn't know what to say so for once he stayed quiet, Sirius was looking at Potter and the only indication he was giving of his anger was the fact he was actually shaking in rage, James started laughing.

"You want to challenge me to a duel?"

"A public duel, take it or leave it Potter."

"Fine, I accept. Rules, no dark magic." He stated thinking he had Sirius but the grim grinned.

"Done, no seconds, just me and you, two days from now, Friday, after dinner," They parted ways with a final glare. Harry and Draco shared a look before bolting towards the common room, they had a letter to write. Falling in to the common room and running for their dorms, Harry summoned some parchment and a quill to his desk.

_**Dear Ms Skeeter,**_

_**After your wonderfully written piece for the Daily Profit, I could think of no other reporter to come to for a truly brilliant story.**_

_**This morning, after the arrival of your article, an irate James Potter decided to curse my father, Sirius Black, when his back was turned and proceeded to insult him and myself in the most grievous of manner resulting in my father challenging him to a public honour duel. The date of the duel is Friday, around 5:30, and I was sure you would want to be the first to know, myself and of course my father will be available for interview both before and after the duel and I hope to see you there.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harrison Black, Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. **_

Harry stamped his heir ring underneath and sealed it with the Black crest, he flashed a grin to Draco and ran from the room. When he got to the owlery, Hedwig swooped down and landed on his shoulder, the owl nipped him particularly sharply and Harry winced.

"Hey, I've been unconscious and then plotting revenge for the past 2 weeks." He told her and she ruffled her feathers.

"I'm sorry, next time Draco will come and see you." He assured her and she bobbed her head.

"Want to take this to Rita Skeeter for me girl?" She took the scroll and soared away, the boys shared a grin.

"Do you think you should tell your father what you've just done?" Draco questioned and Harry blinked.

"Yeah, that's to be advised really." He said, they turned and made their way to the marauder pad, they had History first as it was so they should be ok. When they entered Sirius was pacing in a blind rage, he was snarling and look as if he was going to spontaneously combust.

"I'll kill him, I'll murder him with a light spell. How dare he, how dare he say such a foul and disgusting thing?" Remus would be trying to calm him if he wasn't equally as mad, Draco looked at Harry whose jaw was clenched.

"Dad, you need to calm down," Sirius span to face them.

"Calm down, did you hear what he said about you?" he burst out and Harry nodded.

"I did and they will pay for all this, by the time we're finished with them, Rose Potter will no longer be flying and will have her perfect reputation smeared with blemishes."

"You have done something?"

"Dear Rita has been notified already and of course being the gracious head of house you are, you will be available for interview with your son before and after you soundly hand Potter his ass on a platter." Sirius smirked.

"You, my son, are an evil genius." Harry mock bowed.

"I do try; I believe that particular talent is the first one on my actual résumé."

"Cub, aren't you supposed to be class now?" Remus asked suddenly and Harry snorted.

"Yes, yours," Remus blinked before dashing down the hall and then running back and out of the portrait hole, Harry and Draco followed at a more sedate pace. It was a brilliant day for Harry and Draco. James and Rose were getting jeered at for most of it, majority off the students seemed to realise that the Potters weren't untouchable and quite a lot of people didn't like Rose Potter; Harry loved it. Rose was storming around furiously and the glares sent his way were brilliant, he and Draco had a wonderful time laughing at her. James was a different story. He was content on making sly comments whenever he passed Harry, they ranged from what a nuisance he was to how his father was going to be embarrassed in the honour duel, Harry stored it all away for later. Harry hadn't forgotten about the headmaster. The man was the root too all of his problems and was way to manipulating and interfering for Harry's liking.

"What are you going to do about Dumbledore?" Draco asked him as they sat down for dinner, the snakes were in a particularly happy mood and it was scaring the rest of the school, they had never seen the snakes with so much emotion.

"As much as I want to destroy Dumbledore, I believe there is someone with a bigger vendetta against the man than I could ever have." Harry stated quietly, Draco frowned.

"Who,"

"Think Draco," Harry told him, the blonde looked confused until his eyes widened.

"Yes, you're probably right on that one."

"Of course I am," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No but something's going to happen soon, I can feel it." Harry said and Draco shuddered.

"I still cannot believe you spoke to him."

"Why not, perfectly reasonable man once you get past the homicidal tendencies." Harry raised a shoulder and it was times like that when Draco questioned his best friends sanity.

"Sure," he dragged out the word and Harry grinned.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day he felt off. His scar was burning like never before and he felt his magic fluxing. As he got dressed, he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to get control of his magic before it caused some damage, Harry guessed it would go away as he never usually got sick. Harry waited for Draco who came down and looked at him strangely before leaving the common room, Harry didn't eat much for breakfast and barely glanced at the paper where the duel was mentioned. By the end of transfiguration he was feeling decidedly worse, he dragged himself to charms where his usual flawless performance was severely lacking and Draco dragged him to a hidden archway afterwards.

"What's wrong?" he demanded and Harry shrugged,

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Harry blinked, it was the first time he remembered hearing Draco swear.

"I'm fine Dray, it's nothing,"

"Don't even think about lying to me, you looked ill this morning, you looked worse in transfiguration and now you just royally screwed up in charms. I have never seen you pull of such bad work." Harry winced.

"I wasn't that bad," he tried.

"You were out shone by Potter _and _Weasley."

"Oh Merlin, you have to be joking?" Harry replied alarmed and Draco shook his head, Harry groaned.

"Ok so I'm not feeling great today,"

"Not great, Harrison, you look like crap." Draco deadpanned.

"Fine, I feel like utter shit. I woke up like it and I don't know what's going on, I'm never sick, comes with the phoenix, and now my magic's feeling worse than it did earlier." Harry finally told him.

"Have you taken anything?"

"No, I wouldn't even know what to take, I've never been ill."

"Never?" Harry shook his head, Draco sighed.

"Well, there's nothing to be done about your magic, that had to settle on its own, if you have a headache we can go to Sev and get a headache reliever and he might have something for nausea too." Harry nodded and they made their way down towards the dungeons, with every step, Harry felt worse and Draco was getting more and more alarmed. By the time they were safely in the cover of their territory, Harry was pale white and stumbling, Draco supported him to the Potions masters office and hammered on the door. Snape threw open the door prepared to yell at the brat who hammered on the door when he saw them, he quickly grabbed hold of the unstable boy and carried him in.

"What in Merlin's name happened?"

"I don't know, he said he woke up feeling like crap and its only gotten worse." Draco explained quickly, Harry suddenly groaned and clutched his head right over his scar, his magic flared around him and he collapsed.

"That can't be good," Draco muttered.

"Go and fetch Sirius, use the floo," the blonde nodded and darted away, seconds later Sirius fell out of the floo and in to the office.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know, his magic is reacting to whatever it is and he just collapsed."

"You don't think this is because of what happened, I mean he did get up pretty quickly." Sirius suggested and Snape shook his head,

"I wouldn't know, Narcissa is the healer, I make the potions."

"I'll go," Draco said and floo'd straight home, he ran in to the living room where his mother and father were sat.

"It's Harrison again, he's collapsed." He told them hurriedly, Narcissa was up with her kit before he finished and Lucius had their cloaks, they floo'd back to Snape's office and Narcissa began running scans. She frowned and began running different tests before shaking her head,

"There is nothing wrong with him, there is no medical reason for him to be unconscious."

"So why's he like this?"

"I don't know," she sighed. They sat, waiting for him to wake up when arched up and let out a piercing scream, blood poured from his scar and at the same time, Lucius and Severus collapsed in pain clutching their left forearms. Harry was in a world of pain. He was in his head but he wasn't, he could see things out of someone else's eyes and he only needed one guess as to who, Harry watched as magic visibly swirled around becoming faster and stronger until it slammed in to the core and he screamed. Harry was writhing on the floor when his eyes snapped open only they weren't his eyes, they were glaring crimson and his magic blasted out, only quick shields being raised stopped them from the onslaught.

"What the hell is going on," Sirius demanded dropping his shield and looking at the fallen men and his son, Narcissa had gone pale and was trying to soak up the blood.

"I don't know, I really don't, and none of this makes sense." Draco had backed up in shock, he had a feeling he knew what this was about but he kept his mouth closed. Harry sucked in a sharp breath and when his eyes opened again they were his own shocking green, he sat up.

"Holy shit," he gasped and no one bothered about the language.

"What was that?" Sirius exclaimed and Harry looked around, he saw Severus and Lucius and smirked.

"If I told you I doubt you would believe me." Harry said.

"Try it," Severus was the first to wake up and he did so with a groan, Lucius quickly followed and they pulled themselves up ungracefully and fell in to chairs.

"It's not possible," the elder blonde muttered.

"It is," Severus said and Harry snorted, the potions master looked around sharply.

"Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?" Lucius' head snapped around and Harry had the perfect angelic look on his face.

"Little old me?"

"But he couldn't have, I mean that truly is impossible." Harry smirked.

"Impossible is something I do,"

"But how?"

"Ah, now that is an interesting question, maybe you should ask him."

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius burst out; the three of them exchanged looks.

"The Dark Lord has returned."

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was very happy and looked at his new body in awe. After 10 years as something less than a spirit, he had finally returned to a corporal form and it was down to an 11 year old. He looked in to the mirror and smirked, the elixir had returned him to his prime and his old looks, meddling with so much dark magic had twisted his appearance in to something even he was horrified look at. Now though, now he was back to himself, around 28 if he were to hasten a guess. He flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders, it was good to be back.

There was much to do and in little time but for now he wanted to think, Harry Potter, or Harrison Black as he was now, was an enigma. The boy had raised so many questions in his mind that it was alarming, Harrison had been the child he had targeted when he had heard the prophecy, the boys magic was there in quantities and yet he had handed him the Philosophers Stone. There was much more to the boy that on the surface and his hate for the Potters was obvious, but what got to the Dark Lord was the boy himself, the way his mind worked, even at such a young age, was something to be admired. He had worked out who he was when Dumbledore remained oblivious, he had worked out what he was after and he had approached him all from a name he hadn't been associated with in years; it was mind blowing.

The boy was also, somehow, the Slytherin heir which in itself raised questions, the Potters were in no way related to his line so how the boy could wear the ring was anyone's guess. When Harrison had asked to speak with him that day in the classroom, Tom could honestly say he was shocked, the boy was bold but he had obviously thought the whole thing through, and the boys magic; it was everywhere. The magic wasn't just running wild, no, he had tight control over it all and used it to his needs, it was like an extended limb and in all of his life he had never seen anyone so young control their magic like Harrison. The Dark Lord walked through his fathers manor, he hated his father and had believed him to be a common muggle, again he was surprised by an 11 year old boy when he had laid his father's true linage down.

The manor had been restored but it wouldn't do, he was moving to Slytherin castle at the quickest convenience and he had plans to lay out, the first thing on that list was catching up with the latest happenings in the world starting with the latest paper. He sat down to read and his eyebrows rose further and further up his head and he felt his notorious temper stir, Potter's spawn had tried to kill Harrison and Dumbledore was blocking everything, the old fool was always sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted, he was looking forward to destroying the old fool once and for all. Besides that, Harrison was an heir, the only heir to the Slytherin line, however unexplained, he wore the ring and that was enough. He doubted Black would let this go and Lucius was backing him meaning something was going to happen soon.

The next paper made him smirk, a duel between the Black Lord and the Potter Lord was something he wanted to see for himself, it was a public duel and he had every intention of going, he would be unrecognisable if he glamoured the eyes. His eyes had stayed resolutely red, a bright crimson, but they gave him a certain edge and he actually liked them. It would also give him an opportunity to see the wizarding world and the old school, and be the perfect opportunity to begin everything. Tom Marvolo Riddle was very happy and he had plans to change everything.

**Yes, he's back and things are going to change, Harry's up and he has no plans on letting his **_**accident **_**go unpunished. I decided to add the bit with the Dark Lord as an extra, tell me what you think. Thanks,**

**Jess***


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys! Me again and I'm happy to day that the duel is here, I have to say, thanks again for the reviews, the follows and the fav's. A few things, I'm sorry to all those Drarry fans, but this isn't one. They are just best friends/cousins, this is going to be a Harry/Luna or a Harry/Daphne, but if it makes you feel better, I am working on a Drarry fic! So, without wasting too much time, on with the story. I wanna say sorry for the slower updates, I have a lot going on right now with exams and work, but I will get updates up ASAP.**

**Disclaimer; all belongs to J. K**

**Warning; Swearing, fighting,**

Sirius, Remus, Harrison, the Malfoys and Severus were sat in the potion master's quarters in silence, with the events that had occurred, no one had anything to say. It was all unbelievable, accept for Harrison and Draco of course who were expecting it, after 10 years of nothing, not even a whisper, the Dark Lord was active once more.

"How," Lucius finally asked, "How had he returned to us now?"

"We will have to wait and see," Snape said quietly.

"What will happen now?" Sirius wondered and they shook their heads.

"Until he calls for us, we do not know."

"You seem almost disappointed," Harrison pointed out dryly and they whipped around to glare at him.

"Never," Lucius stated venomously, "Having the Dark Lord return to us is the greatest blessing." Harry smirked.

"Just as long as you're still loyal, I don't think he would be too please if you were not."

"You do not know him." Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, I am sure he will inform you of his great return when he calls, it's a rather _shocking_ story. I hope he doesn't wait until the summer for a meeting." Harry mused and he was getting looks of shocked disbelief from everyone except Draco who was shaking his head at his friends antics.

"How would you know anything about his return and why would you want a meeting with him?" Severus asked slowly and Harry returned to an innocent look.

"Huh, well it was a guess and anyone would want to talk to the Dark Lord." Harry cast a tempus, "Oh look at that, curfew, come on Dray." He grabbed the blonde and they vanished, the adults looked at the door.

"It's not possible he actually had something to do with it, is there?" Lucius questioned and no one knew how to answer. In there dorms Harry was grinning like an idiot.

"I can't believe it's happened already." He said to his best friend.

"Neither can I, I still remember when you told me what you were planning." Draco agreed and then shook his head. "It was the day I confirmed you were crazy." Harry laughed.

"I know I'm going to have another meeting with him, he wants questions answered and I get to play with the philosophers' stone."

"There we go, mental." Harry rolled his eyes,

"I'm going to bed, after tonight I'm exhausted and tomorrow we're preparing for the duel."

"I cannot wait to see Potter be wiped the floor with." Draco said with a grin and Harry chuckled.

"Agreed,"

* * *

There was tension in the air the next morning, the glares shared between Potter and Sirius were deadly and if looks could kill then they both would be 6ft under twice. Rose Potter seemed to think her father was going to win, she was sat in the centre of the Gryffindor table surrounded by people and she was talking about how great her father was, it was sickening. James Potter was a good duellist, Sirius has said so himself, but Sirius was a Black and Blacks were simply more powerful. They had turned out some of the most feared death eaters and the Black family was notorious, even those who were not death eaters were known for their skill and power. Sirius himself has a record for the most death eaters taken down in battle, he had even beat Dumbledore, something he was rather proud about. Harry heard Rose bragging outside the transfiguration when he approached,

"Black hasn't got a chance, he's not allowed to use Dark magic and it's impossible for him to duel without it, he'll be helpless." She said imperviously and Harry scoffed.

"Potter, that has to be the most stupid thing to come out of your mouth to date." Harry said coldly and she blushed, but glared back defiantly.

"Everyone knows the Blacks are dark." She stated and Harry nodded.

"You are correct of course," she looked smug, "But you are forgetting one key thing." Rose looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Sirius Black was on the light side remember, he used to be your fathers partner in everything." Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she had nothing to say, McGonagall opened the door and ushered them in saving Rose from more embarrassment, Harry walked passed her with a shake of his head and took his seat with Draco.

"Sometimes I think that there is something wrong with Rose Potter," Draco commented lowly and Harry nodded.

"It's like she had no grip on reality." Harry agreed and they began their work, the lesson was a theory class and Harry internally groaned, it was the problem of finished the entire curriculum early. They headed down the greenhouses after transfiguration where they were feeding the plants and identifying key features, Harry didn't mind because he was actually doing something instead of making notes on something he knew like the back of his hand. Harry thanked his stars that he had a free afternoon because he wanted to see he dad practice for the duel, it would be good to see the man at work and it made him hurry to lunch dragging Draco with him.

"What's your rush?" The blonde exclaimed.

"I want to see dad practice, it'll be fun." Harry told him and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to pull my arm off." Draco said exasperated and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Walk faster then blondie," Harry ran at Draco's affronted look, the other Slytherin chased after him and Harry grinned.

"See, that's more like it." Draco hit him and sat down.

"You are impossible,"

"Of course I am." They ate lunch and went straight to the marauders pad, Sirius and Remus were locked in a heated duel and the two boys kept behind the wards.

"You have to be careful of what spells you do use Pads," Remus commented once they had called a halt to their practice.

"I know Moony, I will stick to grey borderline dark, as long as they are not classified then I will be fine." Sirius pointed out and Remus nodded,

"Good, hey boys," Harry smiled.

"Rose Potter seems to think you will be helpless without the use of Dark magic," Harry told his dad who scoffed.

"Yes, because I wasn't Potter's partner before he became a dick."

"I said the same, she didn't seem to have anything to say back." Harry shrugged.

"It's obvious uncle Sirius is going to win." Draco put in, "If he doesn't, mother will kill him." Sirius paled at that and the boys snickered.

"You laugh now," Sirius grumbled.

"How are you cub?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, I wanted to see dad practice." Harry replied.

"As long as you stay behind the wards," Remus warned and they nodded, they crossed the boundary and sat down, Sirius faced Remus again and they bowed before falling in to duelling stances.

"Go," they both struck at the same time, and were forced to dodge, they were nearly evenly matched, Remus had a slight edge due to his enhanced ability. They parried around each other and never once gaining a solid hit, Harry watched impressed at their power and was making mental notes on their styles as Draco watched fascinated. After 10 minutes, they called it quits as neither was gaining the upper hand and Sirius dropped in to his chair with sigh.

"I shouldn't be stressing about his, I know Potter's duelling patterns and I know how he works." He said wearily.

"But you want to win," Remus pointed out.

"It's not even that, I have to win, I will not let him get away with repeated insults."

"You will win this dad, I have confidence." Sirius managed a tired smile.

"Thanks pup," they sat in the marauders pad all afternoon discussing the upcoming duel and then on to case.

"It isn't looking good," Sirius sighed, "Dumbledore and Potter are using all their influence to hold everything back, but with the public outcry due to the article we may gain some leeway."

"Fudge will have to make a choice, the Malfoy house alone with the Black house is enough for anyone to cave." Draco said and Sirius nodded.

"Which is what were hoping for, even if it's a fine it means the Potters are not untouchable." Remus said and Harry frowned.

"If you win the duel it will also be a major knock, Fudge will be more mouldable and hopefully she gets more than a slap on the wrist."

"We can only hope that she does,"

* * *

The crowds were gathered and Harry could here the noise from the hall as they waited outside, he looked at his father with pride. Sirius Black looked ever the example of the perfect lord, he was dressed in immaculate black duelling robes with his family crest printed on the left side and his ring on display. Remus was dressed in black also and was stood proudly next to his mate, Harry had dressed in formal robes for the occasion and had the Black crest printed too. They were just running over appearances before entering the hall, the people who caught sight of Sirius first pointed and the noise rose. As Harry walked in to hall he felt it, it was concentrated to the left side of the hall; magic, and Harry's eyes snapped to a dark haired stranger. The man was very attractive and was gaining a few looks, he had pale skin, pink lips, high cheek bones and perfectly sculptured brows giving him the perfect aristocratic finish. Harry smirked, he would recognise that magic anywhere and when charmed icy blue eyes snapped to his own glowing green the stranger raised an eyebrow, Harry's smirk stretched. The Malfoys were stood waiting for them to approach, the glee in Lucius' eyes was apparent and Harry grinned.

"Happy dear uncle?" He asked lightly and Lucius smirked.

"James Potter has needed to be put in his place for a very long time." The blonde stated.

"This is going to be a _very_ good day." Harry mused as Dumbledore got to the platform, the great hall had been changed for the day. Gone were the tables, there for raised seats surrounding a duelling platform, people lined the makeshift stands and Dumbledore quieted the crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts." He greeted and out of the corner of his eye he saw the 'stranger' cover a sneer with difficulty.

"Tonight you have been invited to witness and honour duel between Lord Sirius Black III and Lord James Potter, I will now pass you on to our duelling umpire, duelling champion Flitwick." The diminutive professor got to the platform and his squeaky voice carried over everyone.

"The rules are as follows," he began, "No classified dark magic, no seconds, and the opponent must be unconscious or incapable to continue the duel for the victor to be decided along with the standard duelling rules. The breaking of any rules will result in disqualification and the forfeit of the duel, this is a one on one duel with one round." He motioned for the duellers to approach and the supporting families took their seats, Harry led the Black circle to the stranger and he took a seat next to the man as Sirius and James got to the platform.

"I have to admit, I did not expect to see you here." Harry commented quietly as Flitwick went over the official rules with the opponents so neither could claim ignorance, he received strange looks from Remus, Lucius, Narcissa and Snape, but one of understanding from Draco.

"I needed to catch up on modern times, this seemed like the perfect opportunity," his voice was cool, dark and smooth; Harry smirked.

"Ah,"

"How?"

"Your magic, while covered from everyone else, I can feel it." this time the stranger smirked.

"Indeed," Harry felt the masking spell tighten, "So many questions you raise, it is astounding." Harry was getting some 'who in Merlin's name is that' looks now which he ignored.

"Yes and I could raise many more, with others I do so daily, but unfortunately now is not the time and if I continue to speak with you like this, it is going to raise even more questions to the others." Blue eyes flicked around and he smirked.

"Oh yes, they should know, then again, it has been a while."

"Just a bit, I have questions about that too." The stranger nodded at the attention was called of the crowed. Sirius and James bowed to each other and took 7 steps away, James fell in to a common stance whereas Sirius took up his own, Flitwick came between them and held up his hand,

"Begin," the professor jumped out of the way as spells soared, Sirius was first off the mark and the duel began. The exchange of spells was quick and Harry sat forward to analyse their movements, James relied on shields and transfiguration whereas Sirius was a high offence and dodger. As the duel picked up Sirius spells got darker in nature, but they didn't stray in the 'dark' category, he favoured fire spells and forced James to roll on the floor. The Potter Lord was an apt dueller, he countered each spell with ease, but Harry could see Sirius was only building up, the pace sped up and James took his first solid hit with a _Diffindo_ to the arm; Harry smirked. He retaliated by throwing water to the floor and freezing it around Sirius' feet, he threw spells at him in different directions thinking he couldn't move, Sirius fell to the floor and cast _Bombarda_ to the ice, the after shock made James stumble giving the grim animagus chance to get up swiftly and curse him. _Confringo_ was at the very border of grey and dark, it had the desired affect and James didn't block in time, Sirius disarmed him and followed it by blasting him back to the wall where James slammed in to the stone and crumpled to the floor; out cold.

"Winner, Lord Black." Sirius bowed and the crowds cheered, Remus was up and down next to Sirius within a blink of an eye as James was enervated and given medical attention, Harry spotted Lily smiling as she looked over to Sirius, unfortunately so did James and Harry's eyes narrowed when her whole complexion went sickly white.

"Do you wish to greet the victor?" Harry asked the 'stranger' and received a smirk.

"Of course," The pair left much to the confusion of the others, when they were a distance away Harry glanced up.

"So what name are you going by now?" He asked.

"Lord Marvolo Slytherin Le Fey to the outside world, to my death eaters it will be the same." Harry grinned.

"Marvolo then," Harry said, "Why the glamour?"

"My eyes decided to stay crimson, I am famous for having 'evil red eyes', it would be a bit of a give away."

"Nah, can't see why,"

"My mistake," was the dry reply.

"Now you have greeted us with your revered presence," he dodged the hand that aimed for his head, "We can organise a meeting, I have things to ask and clarify and I am sure you wish to ask questions."

"Indeed, the summer would be the best opportunity. It gives me chance to build things up after my lengthy absence," Here Harry received a filthy look which he grinned back at.

"I will forever remind you of that night." Harry told him and received a glare, "And I want to know why I ended up unconscious and watching your rebirth, that hurt by the way." Harry rubbed his chest and the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot answer that yet, it might have something to do with your scar."

"Maybe, when are you going to relieve Lucius and Severus and call them?"

"I might make them sweat, but then today seems a perfect opportunity." Marvolo mused. "Am I correct in assuming this duel is the aftermath of your near death experience?"

"Ah, heard about that did you?" Harry scratched his head, "Yes, Dumbledore proclaimed me being shoved out of the air from 50 ft an accident because it was the next Merlin herself. He blocked all staff and is controlling the ministry at the current time, we went to the paper and started seeding the doubt in the Potter's perfect image. Potter didn't react well and insulted me so dad challenged him to an honour duel." Harry explained as they moved towards Sirius who was being fussed over by a panicked mate.

"What was the insult to cause such a reaction?" Harry's expression turned nasty.

"Potter stated that I should have had my magic bound and been hidden in the muggle world." The magic around the Dark Lord spiked and the eyes flashed crimson for a second,

"Ah," they had gotten in to hearing distance of the pair now and Sirius was trying to calm Moony down.

"Honestly Moony, I'm fine, It was only a cut and a fracture."

"But Padfoot-,"

"Uncle Moony, dad is fine, you are the one who is going to need a calming draught soon." Harry said with a grin and the werewolf smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

"Hey pup,"

"Dad, Remus, I would like to introduce Lord Marvolo Slytherin Le Fey, Marvolo, this is my uncle Remus Lupin and my father Lord Sirius Black." Harry introduced and they shook hands, Sirius blinked and tilted his head with narrowed eyes and Harry knew he would work it out.

"Slytherin, that must mean your…" He trailed of and his head snapped up, he stepped back slightly with wide eyes.

"Yes," Marvolo said and Sirius looked at his son with a resigned look.

"I give up, I just do!" Harry beamed.

"Your rooms or Sev's?" Said potions master appeared as of summoned.

"What about me?"

"There is a simply delightful conversation coming up which will probably raise more questions due to my adoring son." Sirius deadpanned, "We can go to mine after we have given an interview to Rita as you promised." Harry nodded.

"I had forgotten about that, where is she?"

"I believe she is on her way over," Marvolo told him and Harry nodded.

"Get my act on," He muttered to himself much to the Dark Lord's amusement, the boy changed before their eyes as the reporter came over.

"Lord Black, a stunning defeat of Lord Potter," She gushed and Sirius bit back his retched, he plastered on an accepting smile.

"Thank you Rita, it was a shame it came to an honour duel but I will not have my son insulted because of something Potter's daughter was in the wrong for." Sirius told her humbly.

"Ah yes, the reason for the duel, what happened?"

"After the revelation about Harrison's original parentage, Lord and Miss Potter did not react well. They confronted myself and my son and spewed grievous insults that could not be left."

"If you do not mind, what was said?"

"Lord Potter stated that Harrison should have had his magic bound and be hidden from the world." Rita gasped and so did those listening around.

"That is horrific,"

"It is, you can understand why I challenged him."

"Yes definitely, and you one the duel which is commendable."

"Thank you,"

"Have you gained any momentum with legal proceedings from your son's attack?"

"Currently, Lord Potter and the headmaster are using all of their power to keep things moving slowly, but I believe with some added pressure we will gain something." Rita nodded and turned to Harry.

"How are you feeling after your father's victory?" Harry gave a shy smile.

"I knew my father would win, after everything Lord Potter has been doing since I returned to the wizarding world, the man deserved to lose."

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about that shocking revelation?"

"Not at all," Harry answered welcomingly.

"Do you remember your parents before being sent away?" Rita asked and Harry nearly smirked but instead he looked down as if upset.

"I have a near photographic memory, I remember it was Dumbledore and James that convinced Lily to give me to her magic hating sister." That resulted in a few gasps and on the inside Harry was laughing.

"Oh my, so you remember being given up?"

"Yes, at the beginning I always wondered why, but I grew to accept that I was second best."

"How was your transition back to the wizarding world?" She questioned.

"My birth parents collected me and the first thing I heard was how great and famous my twin was and how they had to give me up to train her."

"Was that the only explanation you got given?"

"Yes, although I do not see how that excuse is true. My grades are substantially higher than Rosina Potter's and I had only been in the wizarding world since September."

"Your parents wanted to get closer to you when you returned, why did that not happen?"

"At the beginning of the year they tried, but it's hard to forget all those feelings of abandonment when you can remember everything. I did try, but every conversation seemed to end up going back to Rosina and her fame." Harry shrugged despondently and then 'perked up'.

"Of course I was growing closer with dad and uncle Moony, they were actually interested in me rather than the Girl-Who-Lived's twin. At Christmas dad blood adopted me and I'm now proudly Harrison Black, unfortunately, not everyone was as happy as us and made their distaste vocal."

"I presume you mean Lord Potter and the GWL,"

"Yes, they made times tiring by just being awful."

"There behaviour is a lot different to what they show the public then?" Rita confirmed and Harry nodded sadly.

"They seemed so nice in front of the cameras, but then behind the scenes their true selves come out." Harry shook his head.

"What happened at the Quidditch match?" Rita wanted to know and Harry was all too happy to oblige.

"The game was intense as always and after over an hour, I had finally caught sight of the snitch. I began chasing it with Rosina and she took the lead, we were high up and on a straight, I wanted to win the game so I decided to use one of my favourite moves, I jumped of my broom and over Rose to catch the snitch. I would have landed on my broom, like I always do, but she rammed in to my shoulder, I went to grab my broom, but she kicked out of my reach and that's when I fell." Harry shuddered and he had the listeners hooked,

"I was terrified and when I hit the ground, it was unimaginable pain before I blacked out. I was out for a week after Lady Malfoy healed me and I am lucky to be alive." Harry finished flashing Narcissa a smile for the crowd, Rita's quill was working overtime and Harry was cackling on the inside.

"In your opinion, there was no accident."

"No, there is no way kicking my broomstick out of reach was an accident, especially after she slamming in to me, I remember her smiling about it too." So that was a slight lie, he didn't remember much as it happened so fast, but it could have happened.

"The disgrace," She stated furiously, "I shall leave you and your father to your victory, thank you." She left and Harry led them out, when they were free and clear did he laugh.

"That was some astounding acting," Marvolo commented to Harry who smirked.

"I do not know what you mean," he replied innocently to which he received a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not," they reached the marauder pad and Harry muttered the password, when he entered he waved his hand and conjured up some more seats and threw himself gracefully in to a chair.

"It's a glorious day is it not?"

"Why do I have the intense feeling I am going to regret my decision." Marvolo muttered taking a chair facing Harry, the boy in question grinned.

"Where's your bright spirit?"

"It hasn't quite returned to me." Marvolo deadpanned.

"Will you please explain what is going on?" Lucius finally asked and Harry grinned.

"Are you explaining or am I?"

"It is a shame they have not realised, Black was quick of the mark."

"And I'm still recovering," he murmured.

"Are we supposed to know who you are?" Severus asked slowly and Marvolo smirked, slowly the icy blue eyes bled glaring crimson red and the two official death eaters reared back in shock.

"Surely you recognise me Severus?" Marvolo drawled and the potions master blinked.

"My Lord?" He questioned in disbelief and Marvolo gave a short nod.

"We knew you had returned, the miracle it is, but we were waiting for summons."

"Yes, I was successfully returned and a public duel was the perfect opportunity to rework myself in to the current wizarding world."

"But how did you accomplish this miracle milord?" Lucius finally spoke and Harry's eyes widened as he forgot he hadn't told anyone about that yet, the Dark Lord smirked and turned to the first year.

"Would you care to share my miraculous resurrection Harrison?" he shook his head.

"No, its fine," Harry tried.

"I believe it would be better coming from you." Marvolo stated with a smirk.

"Honestly, its fine. I really don't mind if you want to share _anything_ with them." Harry all but begged but the Dark Lord shook his head.

"What did you do?" Sirius sighed and Harry glared at Marvolo.

"I hate you, this was supposed to be the start of a beautiful comradeship."

"I have to have something to serve me some amusement." Harry gave him a withering look which quickly changed in to an innocent smile when he faced the 5 other adults in the room, Draco was successfully hiding behind the sofa much to Harry's ire.

"See you know how I get board sometimes," He began and out the corner of his eye he saw the Dark Lord lean back, he was going to get him back for this.

"And you know how Dumbledore's keeping the philosopher's stone here, well me and Draco got bored and decided to go and get it and I kinda gave it to him."

"You stole the philosopher's stone and gave it to the Dark Lord?" Sirius confirmed after a moment of silence.

"Uhuh," the Black Lord looked around at the others and shook his head,

"I got nothing,"

"You stole the philosopher's stone, a legendary magical artefact, from under Albus Dumbledore's extremely long nose and gave it to the Dark Lord, and no one knew." Severus exclaimed.

"Well Draco knew, he helped me steal it."

"How in Merlin's name did you do it?"

"It was quite easy, I mean, we did it in March." He had shocked them in to silence much to his relief, and he gave Marvolo the evil eye.

"I am so blaming you when this sinks in!" he hissed.

"I didn't ask you to steal the philosopher's stone,"

"No, I did that because I was bored. I mean, who keeps a philosophers stone in a school and expect it to stay there?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your child is insane Black," Lucius decided and Harry looked affronted.

"Well that's rude,"

"Truth hurts cub," Harry sniffed,

"Fine, enough about me, Dark Lord is sat there, talk to him." Said man raised an eyebrow.

"We will be having a long conversation later." Remus warned and Harry cringed,

"I thought as much," He muttered,

"What are your plans my Lord?" Severus asked recovering from the shock of two eleven year olds stealing the Philosophers stone.

"At the current time I am reacquainting myself with the wizarding world, I have recently been told some important information which is crucial to the political network I will be creating." Marvolo told them, "I am creating a public face to coincide with the Death Eaters,"

"A new name within the circle," Lucius confirmed.

"Quite," Marvolo turned to Harrison, "The summer is approaching, our meeting can wait until then if you are agreed?" Harry tilted his head.

"Yes, they will die of heart failure or something otherwise," Harry agreed, "Although, there are a few points that I want to make about your death eaters."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was doing my research and something kept cropping up, and it royally pissed me off." The rest of the group were too shocked by the exchange to criticise the language.

"What would that be?" Marvolo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There have been reports, many of them, of rapes." Harry spat the word out like it was dirt, if there was one thing that he could not stand it was rapists.

"Ah, yes, some of them got a little drunk on the power. They were punished, but with having such large forces it was hard to keep track of every one of them." The man didn't look to happy about it and Harry nodded.

"Understandable I guess, but I won't stand for such a disgusting act."

"You will do what about it exactly?" There was a slight sneer in his voice and his magic spiked, it had settled in the air when he had confirmed his identity, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You forget, I may be only 11, but I have a very big advantage over most." He stated with his own voice taking on an icy edge.

"And what would that be?" From no-where the room was filled with an oppressive force, it was magic, thick, swirling, powerful magic filling the room and caressing everyone in it. Harry's eyes were glowing as his magic swarmed him and he let it settle, it could still be felt, but it wasn't as overwhelming and the Dark Lord smirked.

"I believe I will like working with you after all." Marvolo stated and Harry's lips quirked in to a smirk of his own.

"Of course you will, you will find I am an amazing person." Harry said,

"You still own me an explanation,"

"We are staying at Black manor over the summer, confirm a date and a location and you will get your explanation, I do warn you though, sitting is advised because it is rather unbelievable." Harry said with a grin.

"I have no doubt," the man rose gracefully, "I will contact you by owl, you will hear of whispers within the ministry by the end of next week at the latest, you will realise if it is me or not." And with that, he swept from the room leaving silence in his wake, Harry looked to the other adults and barely held a snicker, they all looked catatonic with shock.

"Well, I believe myself and Draco should be back in the common room." Harry said lightly and went to leave, he grabbed the blonde and got to the portrait hole when they snapped back in to the living.

"Oh no you don't, young man, we are having a talk." Sirius said to him and Harry winced,

"You too Draco," Lucius called, Harry looked to Draco who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Shall we make a break for it?" Harry asked lowly and Draco nodded,

"Don't even think about it cub, I heard that." Both boys dropped their heads in dismay, with deliberate slow movements they went back to the living room, they took a seat on the sofa where they were being indicated and faced 5 very confused adults.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do." Severus drawled.

"Well I can only say so much," Harry warned and they exchanged looks.

"And why is that?"

"He just left the room." Harry stated and they didn't look happy, but nodded.

"You can start with how you contacted the Dark Lord." Lucius said and Harry smirked.

"He has been in the school since September, you could have contacted him too." He told them and took pleasure in the dropping of jaws.

"What?"

"Yep," He popped the 'p' and leaned back.

"But how?" Narcissa wondered and Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Quirrell, he was possessing Quirrell." Remus said and Harry nodded in confirmation,

"Yes he was, I simply worked out it was him and asked to speak with him." Harry shrugged.

"You asked to speak with the Dark Lord; alone?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yes, how else was I going to negotiate with him?" Harry said bewildered and Sirius looked ill, Lucius and Severus were looking at him as if he had lost his mind and Remus and Narcissa were just shocked.

"Negotiate?" Sirius repeated hoarsely.

"Yes, Philosophers stone for a say in the running of the Dark Sect.,"

"Did you not think about the possibility of him killing you?" Sirius questioned weakly and Harry shook his head.

"Draco thought about that and Marvolo said the same, but I am confident enough in my abilities to know he could not have killed me."

"He is the Dark Lord, he had never been defeated in a duel." Snape snapped and Harry glared at him.

"I am aware of who he is and his reputation, but he did not have his own body, he was possession someone with considerably weaker magic and I have also never been defeated in a duel, I am fully able to conjure and control _Fiendfyre_ so I know I have something behind me." Harry replied in the same tone and Severus looked a little sheepish before the expression was gone,

"Be that as it may, you put yourself in danger for no reason." Remus said and Harry shook his head.

"There are other factors that I can't yet tell you that go in to it, I didn't merely decided on day that I was going to approach the Dark Lord who had a notorious temper and has been known to wipe out towns with a blast of his wand." Harry said frustrated, "I'm going to make him pay for this." He vowed to himself.

"Ok so you made some sort of agreement with him?" Sirius changed the topic and Harry nodded.

"Yes, binding in Parcel,"

"I have never seen the Dark Lord act like he did with you with anyone." Harry smirked at that,

"I'm just that cool,"

"I thought he would curse you for speaking out about the death eaters." Narcissa put in and the others nodded.

"Your magic cub," Remus breathed in awe,

"I keep it tightly under wraps," Harry said with a grin.

"I understand why," Lucius said, "If you didn't, you would attract attention everywhere you went." The blonde aristocrat then turned to his son.

"You, Draco, also have to explain why you thought it would be prudent to steal the Philosophers stone along with Harrison."

"We wanted to explore the 3rd floor and we found the Cerberus hidden there." Narcissa squeaked.

"They are keeping such a beast in a school full of children?" She demanded looking at the actual staff.

"I did not know it was a Cerberus." Severus muttered.

"That old man has something wrong with him." She hissed and no on disagreed.

"Carry on Draco," the blonde swallowed.

"Well, we wanted to know why they needed something like that guarding the floor and Harry overheard the golden cubs speaking about someone called Nicolas Flamell. We found out he was the only known maker of the Philosophers stone and so we decided to go and steal it because we knew someone else wanted it too."

"And we were bored," Harry threw in.

"You are going to be the death of me." Sirius and Lucius sighed at the same time.

"I cannot condone deliberately placing yourself in danger, other factors or not, as soon as we get to the manor you are banned from flying for a week and grounded." Sirius told Harry who looked horrified.

"What, no, that's unfair." He complained.

"Draco, you have the same for aiding him." Lucius stated and Draco looked outraged,

"But father-,"

"Do not argue, both of you should be thankful it isn't more." They both closed their mouths glaring at the adults.

"Now you can return to the common room, go straight there and next time you can think before you do something completely dangerous." Remus said and they left without a word. They adults all collapsed in to the nearest seat and Severus summoned the firewhiskey, he poured generous helpings in to eat glass and handed them out.

"What in Merlin's name has my son got himself in too?" Sirius asked the room after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, but it is set to be eventful at least." Lucius drawled.

"Seconding that," Severus raised his glass.

"Did you feel his magic?" Narcissa questioned after they had drank.

"There was just so much of it." Sirius shook his head.

"I would have not believed it if I had not felt it myself, he had power; beyond that." Lucius stated.

"It is just what he does with it is what matters, someone like that on the apposing side would be crippling." Narcissa pointed out.

"Overall, it is lucky he had an agreement with the Dark Lord early one, I can only imagine what he can do with it. I have never seen someone so young control their magic like Harrison." Severus said and they his brow rose, "I cannot believe he has an _agreement_ with the Dark Lord."

"I didn't even know he could negotiate." Lucius scoffed.

"I wonder what it is." Narcissa put in with a pensive look on her beautiful face.

"It is anyone's guess, but I have no doubt we shall all find out." Remus stated and they all sighed; nothing was going to be simple.

**A duel, an interview and the Dark Lord, things are picking up! Hope you like it and let me know what you think!**

**Jess***


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! Back with a new chapter and I personally think it's a bit of a Misc. chapter, but it does have some important info in it! I cannot believe how many people are reading this story, it's amazing so thank you all and on with the story! I can't believe I'm on 700 reviews, I am literally so happy and I cannot thank you enough!**

**Disclaimer; Belongs to J.K**

**Warning; Swearing,**

Harry and Draco did listen to their parents and go straight back to the common room, they didn't have time to grumble about the unfair punishment because as soon as they entered there was a massive cheer and a party kicked in to gear; Slytherin style. The two first years exchanged looks before grinning and embracing the party, drinks were passed around, food was led out and music was playing to celebrate the victory of Sirius Black putting James Potter in his place. The Slytherins were beyond ecstatic and Harry nearly felt pity for what Potter would have to face tomorrow before he laughed and shared his thoughts with Draco, the blonde smirked.

"Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day." Draco agreed. The party lasted in to the early hours and it was only when Snape entered the common room and glared at everyone did they flee to the safety of their dorms, Harry all but skipped to his bed, to him the day couldn't have gone better. His father had beat James Potter hands down, he had given a slandering interview without being directly slandering, he had met the Dark Lord in his own form, he had spoken to said Dark Lord who had revealed himself to his trusted and things were in motion; it had been a very good day. Of course he was planning on getting Marvolo back for the nasty stunt he pulled in front of the other adults, Harry hadn't thought about the repercussions of stealing the philosophers stone and now he was grounded as was Draco. Harry had a rough idea on what he was going to do, it just had to go right and hope that he got the reaction he wanted.

"Do you think Potter will show his face tomorrow?" Theo asked climbing in to his bed.

"I think he has too, but he will either come really early or really late hoping to be undetected." Harry replied climbing in his own, Aressa slid over and curled around his neck hissing happily. She hadn't wanted to come to the duel, favouring the dungeons and exploring.

#Hey beautiful#

#Master your back#

#Of course, I had to come and see you# She settled nicely and Harry absently stroked her with his left hand, the other boys were still not used to his parcel ability and were blinking, the only one used to it was Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Did anyone see how happy Lady Potter was when he husband lost?" Blaise questioned and Harry's attention went straight to the other snake.

"Yes, what else did you see?" it came out a bit sharper than intended, but no one pointed it out.

"I don't know," Blaise frowned, "He looked at her and she went really pale." Harry cursed.

"What?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not now," Harry muttered, his brain was working overdrive thinking about all the other things he had seen with Lily over the past couple of months and it wasn't drawling a good conclusion. If it was true then he would be pissed, even if he didn't like Lily she didn't deserve that, and Merlin help Potter if it was true. Harry led down after saying good night with plans running through his mind, for an unexplained reason he was worried for Lily and he internally cursed Helga and her caring nature that she passed on, he would see if he could gather more evidence and if his theory turned out to be correct he would deal with it then. Harry checked his Occlumency shields and organised his mind, he needed to sleep as he wouldn't put it past Sev to wake them up at some ungodly hour, Harry sat bolt upright; Severus. If he was right, Severus was going to be angry, the potions master had a major soft spot for Lily Potter, Harry groaned and pushed everything back; he was going to sleep.

* * *

There was an excited buzz in the Slytherin common room the morning after the duel, despite the late hour they went to bed, every one of their house members was up and dressed by 8:30, even though it was a weekend, waiting to go to the hall. The Slytherins trooped up with a skip in their steps, there was one thing on their mind; James Potter. Harry's eyes scoured the room and smirked when he saw James already sat at the head table with his head bowed playing with his food, whispers of mocking and desertion went through the green house much to Harry's amusement. With the hall filling up it was clear that there was only one topic of conversation; the duel. Harry did note that Lily wasn't in attendance and his eyes narrowed slightly, it only added to his theory. People were turning to the door waiting for someone and Harry grinned, he would bet his dad was waiting to make more of an entrance and he was proven right when Remus stepped in to the doorway with a marauder grin on his face.

"Can I present the victor Sirius Black," he made a grand gesture and Sirius walked in to the hall amongst ear shattering cheers, it was like a Quidditch match, all but the Gryffindors were stamping their feet and the Slytherins were on their feet chanting.

"Black, Black, Black, Black," Sirius took an exaggerated bow and walked up the centre of the hall shaking peoples hands and cheering with the crowd, Harry rolled his eyes. He caught Severus' eye and the potions master massaged his temples, Sirius finally got the head table and motioned for the crowd to quieten down.

"Thank you, thank you for your warm welcome." He gave the famous charming smile, Remus was sat next to Severus grinning letting his mate have his moment.

"It was almost too much to celebrate my outstanding victory." Harry snorted in to his hands as a laugh passed through the hall.

"And I know that yesterday will not be forgotten," he took a bow and cheers erupted again, if looks could kill then Sirius would be dead because James was less than pleased. Red faced and furious, the Potter Lord stormed from the hall amongst boos and jeers from the snakes.

"I do believe your father has a flare for the dramatics." Draco commented actually beginning his breakfast, Harry scoffed.

"You think?" He shook his head with a laugh, "But it was so worth it."

"Yes, did you see Potter?"

"Of course, it's probably sunk it that he's a dick." Harry agreed, they shared a look,

"Naa,"

"Check the paper, I want to see if anything is mentioned." Harry said to Draco who shook his head.

"Nothing, they'll probably do a Sunday exclusive."

"I hope so, and I hope it's massive." They made their way to the library to go over homework with the rest of the first years who were avidly speaking about the duel.

"I wonder what Rosie has to say about her father today." Draco said as they walked up, Harry smirked.

"I hope she says something, just for the stupidity factor." They laughed and Harry saw that the Gryffindors were already in attendance, unfortunately Rose didn't say anything, she just glared at him and stormed out of the library with her friends.

"Such a shame," Harry sighed.

"Yes, but you know it's not going to last."

"Harrison, I'm surprised," Theo said as they claimed a table.

"Oh?"

"Yes, from what I've seen, you've left Dumbledore alone; not even a prank." Harry tilted his head realising he was right, he thought for a few moments before his eyes lit up.

"I have a plan, but it will take us all." They exchanged looks.

"We're in," Harry grinned and they leaned in to plot.

"It'll have to be after the article tomorrow," Harry said,

"Yes, if you can do it for Monday then everyone will bare witness." Draco agreed,

"Theo, you will have to be look out with Draco, Blaise, you will be my signal and I'll create the potion and sneak in to his office." Harry explained.

"Right,"

"What are you going to do to his office?" Blaise asked and Harry smirked.

"It won't be his office, I'm going to lace those sweets he's always eating." All of their grins were not pleasant. They stayed hunched together laying out the finer details of the plan before splitting their separate ways, they would have to do it tomorrow giving them a very small window because of the article and Dumbledore and co would be in his office discussing what effect it could have.

"If we get caught we will be royally screwed." Theo said.

"Yes, we just won't get caught." Harry pointed out, they grinned.

"I need to make the potion now, I need to alter it so it's untraceable."

"What potion are you using Har?" Draco asked and Harry smirked.

"Now that would be telling," they groaned as he grabbed his bag and vanished. He took a handy shortcut to the dungeons and knocked on the potions masters office door.

"Harrison, what can I help you with?" Snape asked as the boy walked in.

"Can I use the lab?"

"Yes, but you will have to use the last one. The OWL and NEWT snakes are practicing."

"Thanks," Harry walked deeper in to the dungeons down to the last lab, he pushed it open and raised an eyebrow, it was the one he used to use with Salazar when they worked together, he hadn't been down here in a while as he didn't need too; it was good to be back. Harry set up a cauldron and quickly made up a hair loss potion, when it was simmering he snapped his fingers for his notepad and began jotting down ideas and snippets to change the potion. He needed the potion to activate when the old fool was asleep and he wanted it to be untraceable, Harry had a few ideas before he came to the calculation of the correct formula. With a smirk, he began adding the necessary ingredients and stirring the draught, he was about to add the final ingredient, a pinch powdered root of asphodel when the door was thrown open making him jump and poor then entire contents of the container in.

"Shit," he cursed as the cauldron literally ruptured spraying it's contents everywhere, Harry only got a shield up because he didn't use his wand, the people who burst in, who he recognised as Warrington and a Ravenclaw 6th year named MacDougal, weren't so lucky and were covered.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Harry yelled at them furiously,

"Ew, what is this?" MacDougal squealed trying to get it out of her hair and off her face, she ran her hands through her hair when it broke off and Harry's eyes widened before he hastily covered his laughter.

"It's an experimental potion you dipshit," He told her instead.

"What does it do?"

"Hair loss," he shrugged casually, she checked her hair and screamed when it came of in her hands.

"What the fuck have you done?" She shrieked and Harry scoffed.

"Me?" he said in disbelief, "You're the thick twats that burst in to a potions lab!"

"You shouldn't be experimenting, you don't know what your doing!" she shouted at him in a rage, Harry's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. He not no what he was doing in potions, that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Of course I know what I'm doing."

"You're only a measly first year, what do you know." she sneered, Harry shot a look at Warrington who just shrugged resigned to his fate of premature baldness.

"Oh my mistake, it's a shame this measly first year won't bother to try and counter the accident." Harry spat, "Stupid bitch can go around bald, now get out of my lab." She ran off wailing and Warrington laughed.

"Sorry about that Harrison," Harry waved him off.

"Not my problem, I was telling the truth, it is an experimental potion so I don't know when it will wear off. When it does, you will be able to magic your hair back." He said to the older snake who grinned.

"Thank Merlin," he left quietly and Harry began again, he had to snap his fingers for his own asphodel and powder it on the desk. This time, when he was on the final steps, no one burst in and he managed to add the correct amount and stirred it until it came to his estimated yellow colour.

"Brilliant," he muttered, he allowed it to cool before bottling up and clearing up the lab. He had more to clear up thanks to his interruption and Harry made sure he had vanished all the spilt potion, he was sure it wasn't harmful, just much more potent, as it was now it had to be ingested to take affect and if everything went to plan, the old fool would ingest enough throughout the day before he went to bed. Harry grinned to himself and bagged the phials, he left the lab and went back to Snape's office to inform him he was finished. He cast a tempus and saw he had missed lunch, which wasn't so surpising, and he had about an hour and a half until dinner. Harry made his way back to the common room, the rest of the first year boys had taken up shop around a table and Harry flashed them a grin.

"Got it sorted," he said and they grinned.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked and Harry snickered.

"You seen Warrington yet?" they shook their heads.

"When you see him and the 6th year MacDougal you will understand." They didn't bother to ask anything else.

"We've been working out a plan for tomorrow," Theo said.

"Ok, spill the beans then,"

"You and Draco are going to leave together like you always do and make it look like you are going back to the common room, but only Draco will. Myself and Theo will leave then and make our way to the library where you will pop up somehow and we will make our way to his office, that way Draco and Theo can meet up and work at watching them."

"Brilliant guys," Harry said with a grin, "What are you going to do if they come to the office and I'm still up there?"

"If they walk up the corridor, I'll make something explode." Harry nodded.

"Ok, I have a spell that will make sure we aren't caught." Harry told them, "We're going to practice it now, come on," they went up to the dorms where Harry, for once, took out his wand.

"Right, this is one of my own creations and there are two parts to it." Harry began,

"Wait, _your_ creation?" Blaise repeated shocked,

"Yes, I made it when I was 10." Harry shrugged while Theo and Blaise gaped at him, Draco rolled his eyes already knowing this.

"The incantation is _Praemormior,_" Harry told them and they repeated it.

"Good, now the wand movement it this," he twirled his wand in a circle and flicked it upwards sharply, they mimicked the motion and Harry nodded.

"Now, you have to picture yourself vanished, completely gone and do the spell." It took a few attempts before Draco managed it and vanished from the room, magical presence and everything, Blaise got it next, but not matter what Theo did it kept flickering and he popped back in to existence.

"Damn," he muttered as he tried again.

"Don't worry about it, I have a back up." Harry summoned a phial of potion and handed it to him. Theo eyed it wearily before drinking it and vanishing like the others, Harry grinned and vanished himself.

"This next part is important because if you don't get this right you won't be able to see each other." Harry said,

"Wonderful," Draco muttered and Harry laughed, Draco didn't like the eye spell.

"Put your wands to your temple and say _Calor Conspectu," _He knew they all got it right when they yelled out as their vision flashed red.

"What in Merlin's name?" Blaise yelped.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Draco drawled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up complaining, you are now completely hidden from everything, all you need is a silencer to your feet for extra precaution and we would be impossible to locate." Harry explained, "Just don't walk in to anyone."

"This is so cool," Theo muttered,

"I know," Harry agreed, "The counter is _Debilito_," Blaise and Draco popped back in to existence and Harry handed Theo the antidote potion after he had countered his own spell.

"The old goat won't know what had hit him"

"Let's get to dinner, I want to see if MacDougal dared go out in public." Harry said,

"Better yet, any of the Potters, they haven't been seen." Draco told him.

"He's hiding poor baby," Harry mocked as they left, Harry caught sight of Warrington, who was now completely bald, and burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped much to the other's confusion, he pointed to the other Quidditch player and they joined him in laughing.

"What happened?" Draco questioned calming down slightly.

"Potions accident," Harry said and they snickered, Harry led the way to the great hall and was disappointed when Potter and MacDougal weren't there. Sirius got another round of applause when he entered and Harry shook his head, he still couldn't believe he was grounded.

"Tomorrow Potter is going to be hounded," Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, if Rita works her magic like she did last time."

"No doubt she will," Theo said grinning,

"Yes, her quill is famous for being poisonous." Blaise added.

"Good,"

* * *

The 4 first years were buzzing for two reasons when they got to the Slytherin table Sunday morning. They had double checked their plan and it was nearly faultless, and they were going to get to work after they had seen the duel. Everyone was still talking about the duel and how it reflected upon James Potter much to Harry's amusement, Potter came in for breakfast and sat down with Lily who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but next to her husband; Harry quirked an eyebrow. He watched as Rose walked in with Granger and Weasley and they huddled together at the end of the Gryffindor tables whispering to themselves, Rose looked over and glared at him in an accusing manner before going back to her conversation.

"She's somehow blaming you for her fathers defeat." Draco muttered.

"Looks that way," Harry agreed with a scoff.

"Pathetic,"

"Yes, but they will learn eventually."

"Hopefully not in the near future," Draco said, "It brings endless amounts of amusement when they make fools of themselves."

"Point," Harry conceded,

"Owls should be here now," Blaise said looking up, Harry mimicked him and grinned when the post swooped in, his issue of the Daily Profit landed in front of him and he paid the owl before taking the paper.

"Well here goes nothing," he laid it out and smirked, Rita had done it again.

**Stunning Defeat!**

**Honour Duel results,**

**Black Victorious,**

**Last week, as you all know, Lord Sirius Black challenged Lord James Potter to an honour duel for insults upon his person and his son. The duel took place on Friday, in Hogwarts, and was open to public viewing gathering a tense crowd. It was a simply duel, one on one with the basic rule of no dark magic and it was clear that both Lord's wanted to win. With a stunning display of magic the duel began and the pace was furious, it was quick and soon Lord Black took the upper hand. A quick swipe of his wand and Lord Potter was slammed back against the wall well he fell unconscious landing Lord Black the worthy winner. Lord Black was generous enough to allow me to interview him where he explained the reason behind the duel, and I have to say I was disgusted with what I have discovered. While in an argument over the truth behind the Quidditch incident, Lord Potter stated that Harrison Black, Lord Black's son and by default his own son, should have had his magic bound and be hidden from the world! That's right ladies and gentlemen, he wanted to lock away his own child's magic; an utter disgrace. There celebrating with his father was Harrison Black himself and when I spoke to his he was so polite even if a little shy, he was gracious enough to answer a few of my burning questions. I asked him about the startling revelation about his past and if he remembered his birth parents, he looked so upset before he answered,**

"_**I have a near photographic memory, I remember it was Dumbledore and James that convinced Lily to give me to her magic hating sister**_**." He told me in a small voice, and I'll admit, my heart went out to him. Having to remember that must be awful and the poor boy even said he grew to understand he was "second best", how anyone could do that to their own child it beyond me. I then asked him how was his adjustment back in to our world to which he replied;**

"_**My birth parents collected me and the first thing I heard was how great and famous my twin was and how they had to give me up to train her." **_

**I was a little shocked about this, because yes, Rosina Potter is famous for ridding us of You-Know-Who and accomplishing the impossible, but that is no excuse for abandoning your own child. Harrison also added his disbelief about that statement claiming his school grades are higher than Rosina Potter's, to clarify I checked the school records and he is correct, Harrison Black holds the top spot in every class available to him with Draco Malfoy, son and heir of Lord Lucius Malfoy, in the second position. I then moved on to the adoption from Lord Black and it couldn't be more obvious that both parties are very pleased with the results, Mr Black spoke about his father with such adoration that I couldn't help but smile. He spoke about how "proud" he was to be Harrison Black, but then his enthusiasm stopped when he mentioned no everyone was as happy for them as they were for themselves. Lord Potter and Miss Potter were very aggressive about the adoptions making their opinions know and I find it appalling that they have been deceiving the public of their true nature. We moved on to the Quidditch match and Lord Black stated;**

_**Currently, Lord Potter and the headmaster are using all of their power to keep things moving slowly, but I believe with some added pressure we will gain something." **_

**I then turned to the one involved, Mr Black, and spoke to him about his experience of the fall;**

"_**The game was intense as always and after over an hour, I had finally caught sight of the snitch. I began chasing it with Rosina and she took the lead, we were high up and on a straight, I wanted to win the game so I decided to use one of my favourite moves, I jumped of my broom and over Rose to catch the snitch. I would have landed on my broom, like I always do, but she rammed in to my shoulder, I went to grab my broom, but she kicked out of my reach and that's when I fell." **_

**He shivered at the memory, I cannot imagine the fear he must have felt falling from such a height, it was rumoured he fell over 50ft.**

"_**I was terrified and when I hit the ground, it was unimaginable pain before I blacked out."**_

**He went on to tell me, also thanking Lady Narcissa Malfoy for her quick response which saved his life. I then asked him the question we all want an answer too; did you think it was an accident?**

"_**No, there is no way kicking my broomstick out of reach was an accident, especially after she slammed in to me,"**_

**He was certain and then he said something that made my blood go cold.**

"_**I remember her smiling about it too."**_

**I don't think we need any more evidence than that readers, Rosina Potter not only willingly attacked Harrison Black, but was happy about it too; a disgrace. I left the celebrating family to their cheer and was on my way, but it brings the question to why the headmaster is defending those who are so obviously guilty and why the ministry, and by default the minister himself, will do nothing to prosecute such an awful crime. One could even go as far as to call it attempted murder, all because our saviour was jealous, I didn't think I would see the day. I leave you with a final question dear readers, will justice be dealt or will something this serious be swept under the rug as people wish it to be?**

**Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to the Daily Profit,**

"That will make the ministry move," Draco said with a smirk.

"I should hope so." Harry stated grinning over at Rose Potter who looked outraged.

"Awh, look at poor ickle Rosie." Harry cooed in a sickly voice, the snakes smirked over at her causing her to storm out.

"I'm starting to think she won't speak to me anymore." Harry sighed in mock disappointment.

"That truly would be a shame." Draco consoled.

"You two are prats," they hi 5'd.

"We know,"

"Oh Dray, we need to speak to the twins before we go ahead with plan fool." Harry said.

"Come on then, Potter Sr looks like he wants to explode and I don't want to miss it." Harry caught Fred's eye and motioned them to leave, the red head's nodded and the two snakes slipped out. They met the twins in the alcove they seemed to have claimed as their own and the twins new immediately that they were plotting.

"What have you got,"

"On those devious minds,"

"Of yours?" they asked in their broken speech.

"We thought we should warn you," Harry began,

"That you should make yourselves visible today," Draco continued,

"At all times because we are doing the impossible," Harry finished and then the pair blinked in shock.

"We just sounded like them," Harry said slowly.

"That was odd," Draco pointed out.

"Agreed," the twins laughed at them.

"So who are the ickle firsties pranking today?" the twins questioned and the snakes smirked.

"Someone you have yet to get to." Harry said,

"Just stay in sight, today and tomorrow," Draco warned and the pair vanished leaving an intrigued set of twins.

"You know George," Fred began, "I think we have competition on our hands."

"Ah, but Fred, that's the child of the marauders," George reminded him.

"I say we work with worthy candidates."

"Agreed,"

Harry and Draco were back in the entrance hall when James stalked out and the Potter Lord was so mad he didn't see them and walked straight in to them knocking them to the floor.

"Watch where you're going," He snapped barely looking down,

"You walked in to us," Draco snapped haughtily, Potter stopped and sneered down at them.

"Only 2 pieces of scum anyway,"

"You don't learn do you Potter," Harry said getting up gracefully and pulling Draco up with him. "If anyone is scum around here it's you."

"Why you little-,"

"What are you doing to my son?" Sirius Black's irate voice cracked through what was set to be a tirade from Potter, James span to face him.

"Back off Black,"

"Potter I beat you once, I can do it again." Sirius drawled and Harry smirked as Potter flushed.

"That time Black,"

"But that was the time that mattered and now the world knows what a low life you are away from the cameras." Sirius said with a very Slytherin smirk.

"Oops, a crack in the perfect image," Harry mocked, he saw James' had twitch for his wand and laughed.

"Leave now Potter, you'll only embarrass yourself." Harry sneered, James went ever redder before spinning on his heel and leaving.

"What was he doing to you pup?" Sirius asked walking over.

"Ran in to us, literally," Harry told him,

"Called us scum," Draco added.

"You know how it is," Harry finished and then they blinked.

"Gotta stop doing that," they muttered together and then laughed.

"Wow," Sirius said, "I think Theo and Blaise are looking for you." The looks the two exchanged were not comforting to him at all, but he chose not to ask as they rushed off. The other two were waiting in the doorway and grinned,

"Ready?"

"Lets go," Harry handed Theo a phial which he pocketed and they split up, Draco and Harry headed to the common room talking about the article and when they were far enough down that no one was around they smirked.

"Grab the map for back up." Harry said to him as he cast his spell, Draco vanished and Harry cast the spell on his eyes so he could see his outline.

"Got it," Harry turned and went back the way he came, he slipped in to a passage that took him to the library and then a passage to the forth floor. He was walking down the corridor of the head master's office when he caught sight of Blaise' outline.

"Dumbledore is still at breakfast, you have about 10 minutes."

"Ok," Harry pressed his hand to the gargoyle and went up the staircase, there were wards across the door which Harry didn't know if he could break, it was one of his weak spots which he now made a mental note to work on.

"I Harrison Regulus Black, heir of the 4 founders do seek access to the headmasters office." The castle pulsed and the door opened clearing the wards for him, Harry smirked to himself and slipped in to the office. The portraits were looking around confused because no one was there and Harry chuckled startling them, he noticed the sweets were not on his desk so he checked the drawers and found them in the top left one. Harry pulled out a phial and emptied it in to the open bag and another phial on the bowl of pre-poured ones. He heard a bang and froze cursing, he placed everything back how it was found and resealed the drawer, but he was too slow. The alarm signalling someone was on there way up sounded and Harry pressed himself in to the corner closest to the door, Dumbledore entered followed by James Potter.

"I can't believe that damn reporter, she's clearly been bought." James was snarling and Harry bit back a laugh, Potter threw himself in the offered chair and declined the sweet he was offered, but, to Harry's immense joy, Dumbledore popped one in his mouth.

"Rita Skeeter will write anything as long as it gets printed." Dumbledore told him, "Not very many people pay attention to her."

"But some do,"

"I am afraid so,"

"Damn that brat, why did we have to bring him back to our world. You said he would be jealous." James fumed.

"Indeed I did, I just never assumed it would be in this level." Dumbledore sounded so disappointed.

"Lily insisted we bring him back, stupid woman wanted to go and collect him after the first month. Kept getting upset, but I finally got through to her." Harry's eyebrows shot up at this,

"Ah Lily has always been too kind for her own good." Dumbledore said,

"Don't I know it, she stuck with Snivellus for 5 years."

"Severus James," Dumbledore corrected with a slight frown.

"Sorry headmaster,"

"Currently we have everything under control."

"Yes, but for how long?"

"Everything will be fine James, you need to calm down."

"I know, it's just Black makes me so angry."

"And he knows he gets to you." James sighed at that.

"Ok,"

"Why don't you go to young Rose, she seems upset." Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes because her name is being slandered by the jealous brat." James hissed, "You are right headmaster, I should go and cheer her up. Would it be ok if I took her away from the castle for the day?"

"Of course dear boy, let her have some much need fun. Exams are coming up."

"Thank you Professor," James shot him a grateful smile and left the office, Harry followed him out slipping through the open door, Potter walked towards his quarters and Harry looked up and down for the outline of Blaise.

"Thank Merlin you're ok," A voice to his left breathed, he span to see Blaise, well the outline of Blaise, looking towards him.

"Yeah, got a bit caught up," Harry said, "Let's get back to the common room." They ran down the corridor and Harry led him through the passage to the library, they spotted another heat outline and walked towards it.

"Everything go to plan?" It was Theo and Harry nodded.

"Sort of, come on," they walked through the entrance hall where Draco was waiting, he must have spotted them because he fell in to step silently and they went deeper in to the dungeons, as soon as they were out of sight the spells and potions were countered and they exchanged smirks.

"Tomorrow is going to be brilliant."

"I know, but listen to this," Harry repeated the conversation he had over heard of Dumbledore and Potter.

"So he's worried?" Draco surmised.

"Sounds like it," Harry said.

"We should inform your father, maybe then they can make leeway with the ministry." Draco suggested.

"Hey, is my father backing you?" Theo asked suddenly and Harry shook his head.

"No, Black and Malfoy at the moment," Harry replied, Theo scowled.

"I have a letter to write," He said, "Excuse me,"

"I'll come with, I have to post mine." Blaise put in.

"Come on then," Harry sighed. He and Draco walked up to the pad slowly.

"You know, I can't believe we got grounded." Draco said and Harry sniffed.

"I know, you would think, your father especially, would be happy."

"Instead we're grounded and banned from flying." Draco shook his head.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it."

"It's wrong that's what it is."

"Agreed, but I think I might just prank dad until he regrets grounding me." Draco laughed.

"That may work on your father, but my mother would kill me."

"True," Narcissa Malfoy was scary.

"Victorious," Harry muttered, Sirius had changed the password after the duel, seemed to think it was fitting. They walked in and found Remus reading, not that they were surprised, and Sirius spread out on the couch daydreaming by the looks of it.

"Hey cubs," Remus greeted and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Cubs?"

"Don't ask me, ask Moony," Remus said.

"You know it's weird when you refer to your wolf as a separate entity?" Remus grinned.

"What are you two doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Thanks, we'll just be on our way shall we?"

"Ignore him, come and sit down." Remus whacked Sirius who laughed.

"I would have thought they would have been up to mischief Moony, the exams are coming up." Harry and Draco exchanged looks.

"It's why we're here." Draco said.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you always presume the worse?" Harry asked affronted, but got blank looks.

"Ok fine, I snuck in to Dumbledore's office only they came in why I was still there." Harry said to them and Sirius choked on air.

"What?" he yelped,

"He didn't get caught." Draco placated.

"Thank Merlin," Remus muttered.

"Anyway, I overheard a nice conversation." Harry brought them back,

"What was that then pup?"

"Potter's getting worried, he isn't liking the fact that it's all over the papers."

"I'm going to see the minister soon, with the paper and a few nicely placed words he will be backed in to a corner." Sirius told them.

"Good," Draco said,

"Moony?" Harry said suddenly, "Changing the subject completely, but how come you are recognising me and Draco as cubs, but not Rose?" Remus tilted his head.

"You know, I don't really know." He said slowly, "I think it's because when you were younger you always wanted to read and I would be the one who would read to you, but Rose tended to avoid me preferring ride on James' back so we never really built a relationship." Remus mused,

"Makes sense I guess," Draco said,

"Yeah, and now you're always here so Moony's adopted you in to the pack." Harry said in self suffering way, Draco punched him in the arm.

"Shut it Black,"

"Not on your life Malfoy,"

* * *

If one were to look closely at 4 first year Slytherins Monday morning they would instantly now that they had been up to something and it would cause trouble. Severus Snape was one of the people who could see through the children's mask which is why he shot them a warning look and was not in the least bit reassured when they smiled innocently back at him. Sirius was sat next to the potions master grinned when he saw the looks as did Remus who was sat next to his mate, Severus looked at the pair and groaned.

"What did they do?"

"All I know is that it's a prank first." Sirius said with an ever present marauder grin, Snape thought for a second before his eyes flicked to the empty headmasters chair.

"Oh Merlin this is going to be one for the pencieve."

"We hope so," they began their breakfast, and Sirius was talking about the ministry, hoping that Fudge finally had some sense pushed in to him. He had just taken a drink of coffee when the headmaster walked in and it came spraying back out of his mouth, he froze gaping in utter disbelief at Dumbledore. Snape was about to hex the idiotic marauder when he caught sight at that the fuss was about and mimicked the grim's expression. The entire hall seemed to fall silent and as one they turned to stare at the headmaster in shock, at the Slytherin table, Harry was barely keeping it together as he looked at the man. It was Remus who snickered first, it was small in the beginning and that set Sirius off, then the twins before the whole hall burst in to laughter. Even the most severe of teachers, Snape and McGonagall, were in fits of laughter, Harry was clutching Draco in support trying to breath; it was too much. Dumbledore was fuming, he was beet red in embarrassment, which didn't help him in his current predicament at all, if anything it made him look 10x worse. Albus Dumbledore, recognised for his half moon spectacles long white hair and impressive white beard that he could tuck in to his belt, was bald. Completely and utterly bald. Not one hair was on his head or his face, it was like someone had shaved him clean leaving his old wrinkled face exposed. The 4 Slytherin's thought they were dying. None of them could properly breath, they had tears steaming down their faces and were flushed with laughter.

"Oh Merlin," Draco gasped, "That is something,"

"Harrison, you are beyond words." Theo got out, Blaise merely patted the dark haired snake on the back, laughing to hard to speak. Harry did a mock bow and tried to stem his laughter, he glanced up at the head table and it renewed his hilarity. Dumbledore looked like a prune with the colour he was.

"He looks like a-a prune," Harry told them and they roared with laughter.

"I have to leave," Draco said trying to suck in breaths, they nodded in agreement and left the hall laughing. They fell in the common room finally being able to breath and collapsed on to the sofas.

"That was brilliant," Blaise said finally.

"I don't think that I have ever seen anything so funny." Theo agreed.

"Honestly, I didn't even think he would look that bad." Harry said with a shake of his head, they looked at each other and laughed again.

"Come on, we have lessons." They grabbed their stuff and trooped up to history, Sirius and Remus were their and they were both still in fits.

"Did you see his head Moony," Sirius got out, "It was shiny." The Slytherin's sniggered at that, they took their seats as the professor's calmed down.

"20 points to Slytherin," Remus awarded, "For being punctual," he added hastily and they hi 5'd.

"Congratulations on achieving something never done before." Sirius told them.

"And possibly the best prank we have seen." Remus put in, the 4 grinned.

"We don't know what your talking about." They said together. They spent the lesson on revision and somehow Sirius always seemed to point out the bald ones, much to the class' amusement. The Slytherin's went to potions while the Claws went towards charms, Snape came in to the classroom in a mood some could dare to call happy, the snakes could see his dark eyes glinting in amusement as he swept in.

"Today we will be making a hair loss solution." He told them, Harry couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, Snape got the class to settle and put the recipe on the bored. Harry went from the on he made before and he pushed his note pad (the English version) forward so the potions master could read it, he smirked and nodded before going to look over everyone else's. At the end of the lesson most people had accomplished the potion, they were all a bubbling purple apart from Harry's which was a lemon yellow.

"Class dismissed, Mr Black stay behind." The class trooped out and when the door shut Snape turned to him with a smirk.

"In those blasted lemon drops he offers everyone?"

"If I were the one behind our headmaster's precarious position then I would say that would be the best place for an edited hair loss solution." Harry said.

"I see, and the hypothetical edited hair loss solution has no counter, it has to wear off on its own after consumption?"

"Hypothetically yes, but if one wanted to prolong the use of hair loss solution for, lets say, well passed a week, he would cover the entire bowl _and_ packet in said hypothetical potion that he had made untraceable as well as scentless and tasteless." Snape's smirk stretched.

"That would have the desired effect, hypothetically of course."

"Of course professor, one wouldn't want to be responsible for the headmasters hair loss." Harry said seriously.

"Get going brat," the boy grinned and dashed off to lunch, he heard Snape award him 20 points as he went and smirked. Dumbledore, much to his disappointment, was not at lunch and they made their way in to charms talking about the prank.

"How long is it going to last?" Draco asked as they sat down.

"At least a week," Harry replied, "Warrington had his hair back now so it wears of quickly, but unless he finds out the source of consumption, something I highly doubt, then he will keep ingesting it until it's gone."

"Brilliant," Flitwick seemed to enjoy the prank too, the tiny charms professor was teaching then simply hair growth charms, they would only extend your hair up to 5 inches, but it was funny and simple for the first years. They spent the double period lengthening their hair and Draco went mad when Harry made his hair grow all the way down his back, Flitwick had reversed it with a wave of his wand, but it wasn't before Harry had received a whack around the head with the blonde's charms book.

"Awe come on Dray, you could have let me braid it." Harry said with a grin, Draco was not amused.

"One rule Harrison, you have one rule." He snapped and Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry," Draco sniffed and turned his nose up walking down to dinner ignoring his friend's pleas for forgiveness.

"At least I didn't turn it pink," Harry reasoned and Draco faced him in horror.

"You wouldn't,"

"Well if you keep ignoring me…" He trailed of and Draco glared at him.

"Fine," Harry grinned, they dumped their bags in the dorms and headed up for dinner. Dumbledore was back and he tried to cover his new appearance with a hat; mistake. Harry was paralysed with laughter as at the head table he could see his dad with his head on the table shaking, Remus had his head buried in his hands and Severus was determinedly not looking anywhere the headmaster, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"I enjoy a good prank, but I would like the culprit or culprits behind this to come forward, the won't be in trouble, but the counter needs to be given; thank you." He sat back down and the 4 exchanged looks as if to say 'are we stepping forward?'

"Naah,"

**I thought it was about time that Harry did something about Dumbledore, and what better than a good ol' prank for the old fool. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think, thanks **

**Jess***


End file.
